The power of ice and love
by the frosty nater
Summary: What if Tsukune was never hit by Moka on her bike? What if Tsukune fell in love with Mizore instead of Moka? How would it change the world and decisions that Tsukune makes? (First Person Tuskune pov)
1. Chapt 1: Should I Stay Or Should I Go?

Author's note: I was inspired to write this fanfiction after reading My Snow Girl by lord of the land of fire. Check it out it's amazing! KEY: "" = dialogue, ''= quotes from earlier. **=sound and italics=thoughts and spaces between dialogue=change in who's talking. XXXXXXXXXX=time skip. Just because I'm telling you this doesn't mean I think you're stupid, sometimes it gets confusing while reading a fic that doesn't tell you what is what. Thanks and enjoy.

I wake up to my alarm clock blaring in my ear. I fling my arm around trying to hit the alarm clock with my face still in the pillow not wanting to get up. Finally my hand finds the alarm clock with a loud *smack* and finally the loud beeping stopped. Slowly I pull off the blankets and lay on my side of my bed contemplating to get up or not. Finally I decide to get up with my ears still ringing. I walk over to my closet and open it up to put on my school uniform. Today is my first day at Yokai Academy and I am so nervous. I leave my room and look outside through my window into the thick foggy of the morning and see a bright yellow bus pull up. I open my front door with everything I need in a big duffel bag and head out to the bus. The busses doors opened with a lot of resistance like they hadn't been oiled in years. The driver looks over at me as I walk into the old creaky bus. The driver had glowing white eyes under his blue hat. His hat had falcon pin in the center. He had a half smoked cigar in his mouth and it had a yellow paper ring in the middle of it. He also had a small black mustache that curved ever so slightly like an old fashioned cliche villain. He had jet black hair and a blue suit with a white dress shirt underneath, he also had a cyan tie and white gloves on. He looked back to the front of the bus as I walked to the back. The doors closed with the same loud *pshhh* sound and he started driving off before i'd even sat down, the lurch of the bus launched me into the back seat and made me smack my head on the back of the seat. I looked around and noticed that I was the only one on the bus. I must be the first stop or maybe it's a really expensive school. My parents did end up finding that acceptance letter after someone dropped it so who knows? I think shrugging my shoulders thankful that i'm even able to go to highschool after failing my entrance exams. My phone buzzes while i'm reminiscing and I reach into my pocket, pulling out my light blue flip phone I flip it open as we went through a pitch black tunnel. "...Hello… Hello?... Hello?" I asked confused but all I could here was a constant beep, I close the phone as the bus exited the pitch black tunnel to reveal to what looked like a whole new world. It had blood red water that went as far as the eye could see. It was decorated with skulls and gravestones everywhere with plenty of dead trees. The bus doors opened and I walked out still alone and the bus driver turns to me

"I'd watch your back if I were you kid, this is one scary-ass school" he says as the bus doors closed and the bus takes off. I look around and see a scarecrow with a pumpkin head, a black and red cape, and a sheet of paper attached to it with 'Welcome to Yokai Academy scratched into it. I start walking on an old beaten up path that was cluttered with skulls. They were all over the trail, they were on the sides, in the trees. Wow, this looks like an old fashioned horror movies. I thought laughing a little as I walked by.

XXXXXXXXXX

Some time passes and I hear someone yelling from behind me but I don't understand what they were saying. I turn around to see what was happening and I see a girl with flowing pink hair, glowing green eyes and a silver rosary around her neck that had a huge ruby in the center of it, she was riding a bike, she was also wearing a school uniform. I leaped out of the way just in time as the bike went zooming by at blinding speed. I sigh as I get up Well I guess I should take that creepy bus driver's advice and watch my back I think as I now nervously continue down the old beaten up path. The skulls seemed to be looking at me as I walked along the path which gave off a new creepy and scary tone in the almost dead forest.

XXXXXXXXXX

Finally I get to Yokai academy after around a half hour of walking. Looking at it It looked more like a huge gothic church rather than a school. I stared up at it as I kept walking forward, holding the admission papers in front of me as I walked. I bumped into something and I looked down to see what I bumped into was a really cute girl. She had light purple hair and dark blue eyes that sparkled like gems in the sunlight. I noticed that she wasn't wearing the normal school uniform, instead she was wearing a white long sleeve t-shirt that hung at the ends of her shoulders, the sleeves were dark blue. She also had a short plaid skirt and purple and pink striped leggings on.

"I'm so very sorry" I say quickly "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, I am so so sorry." I say bowing apologetically.

"Don't worry about it" she replied. Then I noticed that she had a yellow lollipop in her mouth.

"I'm new here"

"Same, but today is just for the freshman to come and learn about the school and where their classrooms are."

"Well hi i'm Tsukune Aono, you wanna be friends since we are both new here?"

"Sure, my name is Mizore Shirayuki by the way." We both walked into the weird gothic looking school.

XXXXXXXXXX

I went to my homeroom which was easy enough to find, the teacher's name was Shizuka Nekonome who seemed to have a cat tail. Must be a furry or something I thought as I sat in the back left corner of the room. Mrs. Nekonome started taking attendance and when she called Mizore's name she walked in and sat down in the seat to my right and didn't do anything to show that she was here. Mrs. Nekonome kept taking attendance as we all took our seats.

The rest of the day was just us meeting our teachers for a few minutes before heading to the next class. All my teachers seemed ok besides my gym teacher, he seemed a little fishy to me and I couldn't figure out why.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next morning I leave the dorms 20 minutes before school started. When I finally get out of the crowded first floor I looked around to see if I could find Mizore anywhere in the crowd but with no luck at all so I started to head to school alone.

"Good morning Tsukune" someone said from directly behind me. I jumped up and quickly spun around to see that Mizore was behind me staring at me.

"You scared me, where did you come from?"

"Oh, sorry." she said innocently

I blushed and looked away I've never really talked to girls much

"It's fine" I say but by the time I looked back she had disappeared. Now where did she go? I thought walking the rest of the way to homeroom alone and sitting down near the back left corner. Mizore came in just before Mrs. Nekonome started rattling off names. Up on the chalkboard was the word rules written in bold white chalk.

"Here are the rules for this institution." She started "Ehem, number one: you can't show anyone your true monster form…" she continued. Pff monster form, what is this? I think shaking my head "I am sure that you all know the reason for this institution. It is so that you can fit in with humans in the human world." she said which made me remember what the bus driver had told me 'I'd watch your back if I were you, this is one scary-ass school' And now I knew why why he'd said it. Why didn't he tell me it was a school for monsters! Wait he probably thought that I was one too. Immediately after Mrs. Nekonome finished talking I saw a kids hand go up.

"What if we see a human, can we just eat them." he said slithering his s's. With this I put my notebook in his direction trying my hardest to stay calm. My body locked up and started thinking it wasn't real. My body still shivered a lot. What have I done? I'm gonna die! They want to kill me!

I thought shaking so much I felt like an earthquake hit the school. "That's not possible since all students and staff are monsters, there's also a barrier to keep out any human so one could never even be able to get in here so there will be no eating eachother" By now I was terrified and my whole body was shaking as adrenaline was pumping through my body.

"Are you feeling ok?" Mizore whispers as she leans close to me "Tsukune you seem as though you are sick because you are shaking and seem to be sweating a lot." She said putting her hand to my head. Her hand was as cold as ice but warmed up instantly. "You don't seem to have a fever." The bell rang and I left as fast as I could. She's a monster? She seemed so nice, like a normal girl. I need to get out of here! I think speed walking down the hall. Everyone here is a monster, her, him, everyone. every person I thought looking around the halls. They all look like normal people.

XXXXXXXXXX

I was walking to the exit when I got this feeling like I was being watched. I am out of here, this is way too scary for me! I left through the front door and started to walk quickly through the old path i'd come from when I noticed a shadow from the corner of my eye, I started to pick up my speed. There's someone following me! I just need to act calm, all I need to do is make it to the bus stop then i'm safe. I slowed to a regular walking speed and opened up my cell phone. I tried calling my cousin but noticed there was no connection. Are you kidding me, no connection! Why of all times is now the time I don't get connection!? Then I remembered I would have to do another year and try the entrance exams again just have a chance to get into another school. It's better than dying! I thought when I hear a familiar voice from behind me "Tsukune are you leaving?"

A shiver went up my spine as I jumped around trying to stay calm. I saw that it was just mizore sucking on her lollipop with her head slightly tilted to one side.

"Well um… it's a long story"

"Well I really do want to be your friend." She said as if reading my mind.

"Well how come you left me when we were walking to school?"

"I didn't, I was just in the shadows"

"You were in the bushes? Why?"

"I was stalking you, but why are you leaving?" she says glossing over the salking part as if it was normal

"You're a monster right?"

"Yes, aren't you?"

"Ah… yeah of course" I say putting my hand on the back of my neck nervously. Oh god what have I done now! I'm so screwed. "This place is a bit too scary for me, I'm going back to a human school"

"Isn't that way scarier"

"If... if I were uh, human would you kill me?"

"Not all monsters want to kill humans" she said calmly "You're a human, that's why you're so scared." she deduced. "It all makes sense, it's all because you're a human, you ended up here on accident."

I was scared and took few steps back nervously seeing the bus start to pull up to the bus stop. I have to go now "No I uh..."

"Don't worry about it, I won't tell anyone, we're friends, remember."

"Ah... yeah" I stammered scared for my life

"If you stay you could like it a lot..." I looked at her thinking does she like me?

"Do you want me to stay?" I asked nervously.

"Ah..." There is a cute girl in front of me who seems to like me, so why not? This chance isn't going to happen ever again I thought as the bus driver opens up the doors. You know what, I'll stay, it's worth it I think as I get into the bus to give the driver some letters. Obviously Mizore was angry since when I turned around she had ice claws and the road was frozen into solid. "I was just giving some letters to the driver to take to my mom to tell her that I am here and ok since my phone doesn't seem to get connection, I swear I'm not leaving!"

"Oh, sorry" she said as the ice started to melt. Is that why her hands were so cold? I thought still afraid.

XXXXXXXXXX

Soon I was taking a nice warm bath and relaxing thinking about Mizore. Mizore was really cute and nice. But a little bit weird at times, She's so cool… (pun intended) even is she is a monster.


	2. Chapt 2: The right choice?

I wake up to the extremely loud alarm clock that the school has in every room. I look up from my pillow and in one precise movement I slap my hand on the top of the clock and it makes the horrendously loud noise stop. I get up out of bed and get ready for school, grabbing my school stuff I head out the door. The lobby was so packed with people I could hardly make my way through. Eventually after struggling for what seemed like forever I get outside, the weather was so nice… well, as nice as it could be with the sky being a baby blue, the trees were their usual brown with dying leaves and the grass was a light brown as it was mostly all dead. After looking at the scenery I look around for Mizore but can't seem to find her anywhere.

"How you doin' Tsukune" someone said which freaked me out

"Why do you always appear behind me when i'm looking for you?"

"I don't know" she says as we walk together to school.

XXXXXXXXXX

After homeroom there was time for us to pick a club, since everyone needed to be in one for 'Extra training' on blending in with humans which was kind of weird since I'm human. I start walking down the beaten up road that we take to get to school looking for a club when I see the swimming club. Hey I am pretty good at swimming why not? I thought looking over at the booth. After moving through the crowd to the front I saw a bunch of beautiful girls dressed in small two piece swimsuits which made me want to join it even more. Mizore taps me on the shoulder

"You want to be in the same club Tsukune?"

"Sure why not. You want to join the swimming club?" I suggested

"I am not really good at swimming"

"I guess we can look for another club then"

"We can join if you want to"

"Nah, it's fine" I say putting on a big smile

"Are you sure? Anywhere you want to go is ok with me."

"Well then, are you sure you're ok with this club?"

"Yeah, sure"

"Well then swimming club it is"

XXXXXXXXXX  
The clubs were meeting today after school to get to know all of the new members, so Mizore and I both quickly went to go get our swimsuits. After I finished changing I walked to the pool and saw way more boys than girls I'm not surprised I thought shrugging my shoulders most of these guys are probably here to see all the girls in their swimsuits. The club was waiting for everyone to get ready and into the pool before starting. I look over at the changing rooms and see Mizore come out wearing her swimsuit. I could tell that I was blushing because my face felt red hot. She was wearing a 2 piece swimsuit with purple stripes and her yellow lollipop in her mouth. She came over to me

"What do you think Tsukune?"

"...It's ah... amazing" I say my face getting even warmer than before. After everyone was ready the club leader Ichinose spoke loud enough so everyone could hear her

"Hi and welcome to the swimming club, don't be afraid to ask for help if you don't know how to swim." she said and everyone jumped into the pool.

XXXXXXXXXX

Everything was going fine for the first 15 minutes until all the colour of a freshmans face was gone. He started to look like an old man and I looked around to see that everyone else was starting to do the same. I saw Ichinose lunge at me but before she was even close she was struck by a huge block of ice that hit her right in the gut which sent her flying and knocked her out cold. Mizore then froze the entire pool with everyone in it. She walked over to me and broke me out of the ice and pulled me to the edge of the pool where I started shivering. "M.. m.. Mizore?"

"Yeah Tsukune"

"Th th thanks for s.. s.. Saving me" *achoo,* "I really appreciate it." I said shivering

"No problem Tsukune." Mizore said as we both left the pool hearing pleads from all of the girl's in the pool. They were all yelling "save us, please" but we both ignored them and headed back to the dorms. All I want to do is take a nice warm bath in my dorm and crawl into bed.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next day I was walking to school and thought about how Mizore and I will have to find a new club. I hear a loud scream come from the forest I better check it out I thought dropping my bag on the ground and sprinting into the forest. I found where the scream came from which was in a clearing where the girl with pink haired girl who'd almost run me over on her bike was. She was on the ground with a bunch of bruises all over her and someone bending over her obviously not happy. "Knock it off" I yelled not thinking and the guy turned around immediately and I noticed that it was the guy from class who wanted to eat any and all humans. His body starts to grow in size, his muscles almost tripling in size as he grew a full six pack in a matter of seconds. Ooooh no! What do I do now. My body was frozen in place as he lunged at me, his eyes looking like a tigers when all of a sudden he fell to the ground. He had an ice kunai sticking out of his head head. Even with that he got back up turning his attention back to me, my body still frozen in fear I was a sitting duck. I try running away but my body wouldn't budge, all I could do was watch as ice projectiles zoomed from all over the forest. Soon his body was cluttered with ice and the rest started to freeze. He broke out of the ice and leaped into the trees where the ice had came from, I knew that it was Mizore and while he jumped away my body unfroze as I ran over to the girl with pink hair.

"Take off my rosary please." she begged, her voice hoarse from all the screaming. I hesitated but eventually pulled the rosary off of it's chain with one slight tug and she started to transform. Her bruises healed immediately and her hair turned white hair. She had red slitted eyes and huge fangs. After she transformed she pursued the kid. She came back carrying him on her shoulder, the guy was motionless but not dead as Mizore appeared out of thin air. The girl looked at Mizore and me, Mizore was already transformed and was in front of me holding her hands to either side protecting me

"I won't let you touch Tsukune" she said protectively

"I wouldn't hurt you two after you saved me like that." she said as she walked closer to me. Mizore was ready to fight as Moka moved closer. Mizore was about to defend me even though she knew she stood no chance against this girl.

"I won't hurt him, I promise." She said walking towards me. She disappeared from sight and reappeared in front of me and she grabbed her rosary from my hand and put it back on her chain. She walked a few feet before fainting and falling to the ground face first. Mizore grabbed her before she hit the ground and started bringing her back to school. I slung up the now smaller and bloody kid onto my shoulder and followed Mizore back to the school. We dropped off both of them to the infirmary where they stayed until the end of the day. We both went looking for another club until Mizore spotted the newspaper club.

"Hey Tsukune what do you think about joining the newspaper club?"

"Sure, sounds like fun" Obviously wasn't so good so maybe Mizore's choice won't lead to us almost dead.

"Mind if I join too" I hear before turning around to see the girl with pink hair to my surprise. Kind of weird why she's here, she should still be in bed, she got hurt pretty badly… wait she doesn't have a scratch on her now! How the? You know what forget it.

"I don't mind at all" I say with a smile although when I said that Mizore glares at me.

"My names Moka by the way, thanks for saving me…" she says looking at me

"Tsukune, Tsukune Aono but I didn't really do anything"

"Yeah you did, you stopped him from hitting me so you definitely did something"

After the introductions we all became apart of the newspaper club and at the end of the day all three of us walked down to the club room to find Mrs. Nekonome was the advisor. Mrs. Nekonome welcomed us as we were the only one's in the room.

"Um are we the only members?" I ask politely

"No, of course not, we have one more member." she said and seconds later someone walks in.

"Hey my name is Gin Morioka and I will be teaching you how to write a quality articles for the school newspaper." he says very cocky "The paper needs to be done by thursday every week so we can hand them out on friday, today is tuesday so you only have 2 days to write this weeks." He says seriously.

"I know what I'm going to do" Mizore said as she left the room. I think I'm going to interview Kurumu who seemed to be the most popular girl in school. "I also know what I am going to do, I am going to do an interview for my article" I said as I left as well leaving Moka and Gin with Mrs. Nekonome.

XXXXXXXXXX

I found out that Kurumu was in the girls dorm so I headed in and asked if I could see her since I wasn't allowed past the first floor for obvious reasons. I saw a girl with blue hair coming down the stairs and heading towards me

"Are you Kurumu?"

"Yep" she replied with big smile. "You said you wanted an interview, that's the first time I have heard that one." She said with a smile

"First time hearing that? What do you mean?"

"It's a really creative excuse to get me to come down here"

"Well I am here for an interview for the school's newspaper."

"Oh… well in that case do you want to go to the cafeteria so we can be alone."

"Ok" I say nervously. We walk out of the girls dorm and head to the cafeteria. Outside the dorms it was cold so we walked quickly to the cafeteria and sat down at one of the tables in the back. "Ok so what do you like the best about this school?" I say pulling out a small notepad to take notes on.

"The boys of course, they follow my every command"

"O… K then" I say awkwardly "ah, What is your least favorite thing about the school?"

"The girls, they're always so jealous of me"

"What's your favorite class?"

"Home ec, since I bake a lot"

"Any hobbies you have?" I say scribbling down her answers

"I like flying at night, shopping" she pauses to think "as well as flirting with boys" she continues

"OK are you looking for a certain person or an average guy?" I say trying to get good information for my story.

"I keep all the boys I flirt with while I am looking for my 'destined one'"

"Destined one?" I ask confused

"Yeah the one I will mary and the one that will help me take care of my kids."

"Have you ever had a kiss before?"

"Of course I have, how else would I have this many boys at my call. How about you? Have you ever had a kiss Tsukune?"

"Ah, no, I ah… not yet" I said blushing "Well that's all I needed for the interview thank you for your time" I say bowing trying to leave the awkward conversation

"Are you sure?"

"Yep"

"Well then do you want to go flying with me?"

"Where is the plane and airport? And where would we go?" I ask impulsively

"Airport and plane, haha you are so funny" she says dying laughing

"Sure I guess I could go flying" I say thinking about how it would feel to fly. We walk up to the roof overlooking the beaten path and the forest. I saw Mizore off in the distance, she was sitting in a tree leaning against the trunk, one arm on her knee the other hanging limp to the side. Kurumu grabbed me around my waist and jumped off of the building head first. I freaked out soon as her feet left the building, we were diving straight down and picking up a lot of speed . All that she could do is laugh as I was screaming my head off. "Holy shit we are going to hit the ground!" I scream terror and stress hitting me like a cannon.

"Man Tsukune you are so funny, this is the best time I have had with a guy ever" She says laughing so hard. She spread out her wings and we flew almost straight up hitting extreme speeds. I grabbed onto Kurumu's arms as we flew into the sky. She did twirls and flips in the sky hardly beating her wings. Soon I felt so sick I thought I was going to hurl, during the horrifying experience that was flying Kurumu I saw Mizore giggling the trees, she was laughing so hard she almost fell out of the tree. After we finished our 'flying lesson' I took a bath I tried to fall asleep I can't sleep thanks to Kurumu's "flying," I thought I was going to die. I think starting to write my article.

XXXXXXXXXX

I left my dorm to find Moka waiting for me right outside the door

"You don't look so good Tsukune" she notices

That's because I'm not so good. I could hardly sleep thanks to writing the newspaper and the flying experience with Kurumu yesterday. When I think about last night I shiver a little she's a maniac

"Oh it's nothing I just stayed up late doing my article." I say trying to sound energetic

"So was I" Mizore said exhausted. Out of the corner of my eye I see Kurumu sprinting straight towards me.

"Tsukune!" she yells as she jumps into me stuffing my head into her oversized breasts, I tried to struggle free of her grip but couldn't no matter how hard I tried.

I'm suffocating... can't...breathe I thought grabbing at her arms trying to get her to let go.

"Kurumu please stop you are suffocating Tsukune" Moka said. Out of nowhere she finally lets go I gasp for air and get up to see why, there was an ice kunai in her head and Mizore came out of the forest

"Stop suffocating him, he's mine." she said as she walked up and hugged my right arm. The four of us walked to homeroom with all sorts of guy's glaring at me and whispering things like: "Man I can't believe he has 3 girls around him." *sigh* Well I guess this good and bad, I am with 3 attractive girls but attracting way too much attention. What if they find out i'm human? Once we get into homeroom I sit in the back again with one seat away away from the corner. Mizore sat next to me on my right while Moka sat on the other side, Kurumu decided to take the seat in front of me.

XXXXXXXXXX


	3. Chapt 3: The Hunt

I wake up to the sound of my deafeningly loud alarm clock going off. I open up my eyes look at the clock slamming my hand on top of it before letting my head fall back down onto the pillow. Eventually I get up and leave my dorm to find Moka there waiting for me

"You don't look so good Tsukune." She says worriedly

Oh that's because I am not feeling good. I could hardly sleep, between writing my article and the traumatizing flying experience with Kurumu yesterday I hardly slept at all I think slumping my shoulders. "Oh it's nothing I just stayed up late doing my article." I half lie.

"So was I" Mizore says exhausted walking out of nowhere, she stretches her arms out and yawns. Out of the corner of my eye I see Kurumu sprinting right towards me

"Tsukune!" she yells as she reaches me stuffing my head into her oversized breasts. I tried to struggle free of her grip can't...breathe… I think clawing at anything that could get me free but her grip was too tight.

"Kurumu please stop you are suffocating Tsukune" Moka says afraid that she's going to kill me. Out of nowhere she lets go and I gasp for air reaching out my hand as I fell to my knees. When I look up I see why she let go, she had an ice kunai sticking out her head and Mizore standing innocently flipping another kunai in her right hand

"He's mine." she says walking over and attaching herself to my right arm. Kurumu got up after a few long seconds and the four of us walked to homeroom. While we walk I notice all of the guys glaring at me and whispering to each other things like "Man I can't believe he has 3 girls around him. What do they see in him" *sigh* My luck is terrible, with this much attention i'm going to get found out in no time. I thought as all of us walked inside. We make our way to homeroom and I sit in the back of the room again, one seat away away from the corner. Mizore came in behind me and sat next to me on my right while Moka sat on my left, Kurumu looked at both of them and after a few seconds decided to take the seat in front of me. Homeroom started with Mrs. Nekonome showing up right before the bell rang for class to start, she was out of breath when she arrived. Can't believe she has to run all the way across the school since the teachers lounge is on the other side of the school I think as she starts rattling off names. With each name came a unenthusiastic "here" but sometimes there was a person who'd stand up or raise their hand and saying "present" as if excited to be there. Homeroom went by quickly and we just reviewed how to fit in with humans so I stopped paying attention. Well at least this will be a piece of cake class I think trying to find the bright side of being stuck in this school. It's also going to be really boring. Well I guess that's a good trade I think looking at Mizore.

XXXXXXXXXX

After school was over all 4 of us went down to the first floor to the newspaper club's room was.

"Are you in a club?" I ask Kurumu when we make it to the club room.

"Yeah, I am going to be joining the newspaper club with you Tsukune"

"Wait why?" I asked politely.

"That's simple, it's because you're my destined one of course!"

"Woaw woaw woaw what?"

"I said you are my destined one"

Ah, What! I thought surprised stepping back. How the heck am I of all people with 3 beautiful girl's? And how is the most popular girl school saying that I am her 'destined one?'

"No he's not because he is all mine" Mizore says grabbing my arm.

The bell rang for the club to start but Gin was nowhere to be found so I gave my article to Mizore and asked her what she thought of it. After she was done reading it she replied "I think it's perfect"

"Really, you like it?" I say like an excited kid christmas morning. She nodded her head "You write from the perspective of the weak and I can really relate. I really liked the part…" she says as she looked through my writing "...I thought I was going to die!" she says giggling a little

I thought I was going to die though I thought getting a shiver down my spine thinking about it. Moka was reading my article as well

"Have you really not kissed a girl before Tsukune?" she asked surprised

"Yeah" I reply rubbing the back of my head with my left hand. The door opened a few seconds later and Gin walked in, a smile on his face that went from ear to ear almost. "Good afternoon, and how are you all today? One day to deadline, so what does everyone have?" Moka and I showed Gin ours "These are really good, congrats." He replied happily after reading them "And what about you Mizore?" he said turning to Mizore

"It's not done yet but I'll have it done by tomorrow."

"Ok, just make sure that it is done by then."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Tsukune can you meet me in the back of the school right after we get out, I'd like to have a quick chat with you." Gin asked when everyone else was focused on Moka's article. I headed out to the back after everyone else left to their dorms.

"Gin why did you want me here?"

"We're going to get you an interview for next week's article just here stand on these barrels" he said as he grunted to move the barrels that were full of some liquid.

"But why climb up there when we could just go through the front entrance?"

"Don't ask questions, just do what I say" he said, his big camera around his neck. So I did what he asked and I climb up the barrels. I look into the window and saw a bunch of girls in their underwear and I noticed that I was looking at the women's changing room. I heard Gin "how's the view" and then a 'click.' I turned around and Gin had his camera up to his face, taking a photo of me on the barrels.

"Ha, man you are going to get in so much trouble and now Moka will like me now instead of you." he says letting out an evil laugh

"No she won't" Mizore said appeared from behind a tree. "Looks like I have my story perv, trying to frame another student, I wonder what Moka will think when I show this to her and explain that you were going to try and fraim Tsukune"

"Where did you come from?" Gin asked his arms in the air obviously surprised.

"Doesn't matter where I came from, what matters is what I have here" Mizore said holding up a camera. "I have the whole thing recorded" she said smugly.

"When did you? Wha?" Gin says absolutely stunned

"I guess i'll just have to show Moka this and tell her what you tried to do"

"No, please don't! I'll do anything" he pleaded

"I'll make you a deal"

"Ok, whatever you want"

"You get rid of that photo of Tsukune and I won't tell Moka what you tried to do to Tsukune"

"Alright you got a deal" he said as he handed over the camera to Mizore. The girls from the changing room heard someone in the back and were coming to see what it was.

"Tsukune come on let's go" Mizore said as she froze Gins legs so he couldn't escape. I ran with Mizore into the forest and we heard a scream behind us "NO, DON'T LEAVE ME! HELP! PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME!" he cried as the girls came around the corner looking very angry.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next day we found Gin chained to a tree in the front of school beaten to a pulp with a sign with 'PERVERT' engraved into it above his head.

"Man that is brutal" I say almost feeling pity for Gin.

"It's what he deserved" Mizore replied coming from out of nowhere.

"Ahh!" I scream jumping a foot off the ground "you have to stop doing that, you're going to give me a heart attack." I say holding my heart that was beating extremely fast.

"Sorry, it's just a habit." she replied as the two of us started walking to homeroom. I remembered that there was a huge test in a week and thought I should interview the smartest person in school to get some study ideas and an article for the newspaper at the same time. That would hit two birds with one stone. In homeroom all four of us sat in our regular seats and I started to think of questions that I could ask for my interview. Wait, I don't even know who's the smartest person is on campus. Who do I ask? Probably anyone would know I think as Mrs. Nekonome rambles about humans and how to fit in.

XXXXXXXXXX

After homeroom I start asking around and heard a lot of people said someone named Yukari Sendo. She was a young witch who skipped years of school since she was so smart. I was walking around looking for her when I saw a little girl being chased by five huge foxes with burning tails . I need to go help her I thought as I ran after them. The three foxes had the girl cornered, her back was to a tree and nowhere to go.

"HELP ME!" She cried out as she waved a stick at them.

"Nobody can hear you all the way out here, now your going to pay for that little prank you pulled on us you brat." they all growled

"Stop! Don't hurt her" I yelled as I run to protect her. Immediately I knew I was in trouble. All of a sudden one of them turned into a solid block of ice that shimmered in the light as if it was a diamond. I looked up in the trees and saw Mizore sitting in a tree already transformed, her ice claws wrapped around a tree branch looking really casual.

"Thanks Mizore, how many times have you saved me now?"

"A lot" she says

"We intend to make that little brat pay for the prank she played on us this morning so either you back off or you're also going to get hurt" the other four wolves howl sticking up their noses.

"Mizore what are they" I ask as they growl and prepare to pounce.

"Their Kitsune, a yokai that shares the appearance as a fox but they can change their appearance to lure in prey. They are also known for being loyal guardians" she explains. One of the kitsune charges me but before it could get within a few meters of me Mizore turned it into a solid block of ice like the first one as it tumbled into the soft ground carving it into a rectangle.

"Do you still want to attack them?" Mizore asks with her eyes fixed on the last three kitsune

"This isn't the end" the other three kitsune whimper as they run away.

"Thanks again Mizore I appreciate it"

"No problem." she says and I turned back around to the girl.

"What's your name?"

"My name is Yukari Sendo nice to meet you."

"My name's Tsukune and you already know Mizore..." I say pointing at the trees.

"Thank you for saving me Tsukune!" she says

"But I didn't do anything"

"Well you stopped them didn't you?"

"Technically yes but I ah..."

"That means you saved me."

"Well then, could I have an interview for the school newspaper article that I'm working on?"

"Yeah, of course, you did just save my life."

"Ok then but let's do this in a bit safer spot, what do you say?"

"Sure, where did you have in mind?"

"Uh… How about the cafeteria?"

"Let's go" she replied happily

XXXXXXXXXX

After the two of us were at the cafeteria we sat at a table near the exit.

"Um how did you end up getting to be the number one student in class?" I asked

"That's a secret but I can tell you some good study tips to use for all types of tests."

"Ok let's hear them" I say pulling out my flip notebook and pen.

XXXXXXXXXX

After the interview I went to the dorms and took a bath. Then I got ready for bed and walked over to my bed. I let my body fall onto the bed feeling exhausted. I pull the blankets up and start thinking Well that was one interesting day. Actually it's been interesting almost all the time i've been here. Since Mizore was there when the the kitsune's attacked Yukari and me, she'll probably decide to do that for her newspaper article for tomorrow.

XXXXXXXXXX


	4. Chapt4: Do You Believe In Magic?

I woke up to my loud alarm clock, got ready and headed out of the doors to see 3 girls in front of my dorm. Kurumu was there in the school uniform with a yellow sweater over it and white knee high socks, Moka was in just a regular school uniform with black knee high socks and yukari was wearing a big black pointy hat, school uniform skirt, yellow leggings and a cape. Kurumu was running at me and was trying to bury me in her breasts like yesterday but an ice kunai came from the forest and hit her right in the side of the head and she fell right to the side of me. Mizore walked out of the forest "Tsukune is mine and if you try to steal him you will get hurt." Moka and Yukari both backed away from Tsukune not wanting the same to happen. Mizore was wearing her usual low skirt, white t-shirt with black sleeves, purple striped leggings, a new gold necklace around her neck. She also had a yellow lollipop in her mouth like usual. Me and the now 4 girls went to class with Mizore on my right arm and nobody on the left. Mizore must have really scared them to have them not holding onto me. I was still getting glares from all the boys as I walked to school. "Man how did he end up with 4 girls, that's so unfair."

"No kidding." I continued and ignored them like usual and headed to class. Mizore, Moka, Kurumu and I went to homeroom and sat down in the back at our usual seats.

XXXXXXXXXX

After school all 4 of us headed down to the club room to see Yukari was already in the room waiting for us. "Yukari what are you doing here?" Tsukune asked puzzled

"I'm in the newspaper club duh"

"He means why are you here" Kurumu interjected

"It's because he saved me, so I decided to be at your side to save yours" she said slightly blushing.

"Well looks like you all know Yukari" Mrs. Nekonome said happily.

"It's newspaper printing today and handing them out in a bit."

"Gin?" we all asked simultaneously

"Yeah it's me"

"Man I thought you would be gone for at least a week with those injuries."

"Ha ha Tsukune you really are funny, monsters heal really fast, I'd be out for a week cause of that ha, that's a good one" he said laughing as he patted me on the shoulder.

"So did you learn your lesson Gin?" Mizore said mocking him

"Yeah" he said blushing

"Good" she said slightly giggling

XXXXXXXXXX

2 weeks later

After school the six of us were handing out the newspaper when a woman wearing a long drape coat went up to Mizore and whispered something to her but I couldn't hear what she said. When we were done I went up to Mizore "what did that person whispered to you about?"

"It's nothing Tsukune, just about some homework."

"Ok just wanted to make sure."

I went to my dorm took a warm bath and went to bed.

XXXXXXXXXX

I woke up, got ready for school and headed out to see Moka, Kurumu and Yukari waiting for me. "You know you don't have to wait here for me"

"But we want to" Moka said

"Yeah" Yukari added

"Ok if you want to, that's fine with me."

"Good morning Tsukune"

"Ahh why does that still scare me when you do that?"

"Because you are easily scared?" All 5 of us walked to school and Gin was chained to the same tree I sigh "again, sheesh, they used full force on him didn't they" I said unsympathetically. All 5 of us kept walking to class ignoring Gin's attempts at asking for help. We all sat down in our usual spots in homeroom and Mrs. Nekonome was talking about winter break being in 2 weeks and she said that we couldn't go to the human world. I was kind of expecting that, but I was still a bit bummed that I couldn't see my family over winter break. After Mrs. Nekonome was done explaining about winter break the bell rang for the next class.

XXXXXXXXXX

We all headed to the club room to see Yukari in the club room already. Gin walks in a minute later "thanks guys for helping me this morning!"

"No prob" Yukari said sarcastically

"You know, there is only 2 weeks left until winter break starts, there will be a paper to write this week though." I was going to interview the student council president while Mizore was going to investigate the number of disappearing students. So when school was over I went to find the student council president by asking around for where he might be. "His name is Kyobu and he should be in room 1012." Finally I found him in room 1012. "Hey Kyobu can I interview you for the school paper?"

"Sure, want to do it right here?"

"Sure" I replied as we both sat down across from each other. " Alright first question, how is it being student council president?"

"I find it to be an honor."

"Ok" I say writing notes in my notebook. "How much time out of a day does it take to be the student council president?"

"It takes a lot of my free time but as I said I enjoy it."

"Ok, why did you choose to be the student council president?"

"I chose it because I felt that I fit the role of leader and wanted to help people out."

"How do you like the people you work with?"

"They are amazing and I love working with them all."

"What are some talents needed to do this?"

"Well ah, you need to be a leader and understand others feelings and opinions."

"Well I am out of questions, so thank you for letting me interview you"

"No, thank you for the interview Tsukune, I always loved your articles, they were always written in the weaker people's point of view. You give a voice to the weak and I honor that."

"Thanks"

XXXXXXXXXX

I was feeling good with my interview done I was going to write the article right away and have Gin look at it. While I was walking to the dorms the girl with the drape coat came up to me "Something bad is going to happen to you, and if you want to know more visit me in room 3120 in twenty minutes."

"What, what is going to happen to me? Tell me right now!"

"In twenty minutes."

XXXXXXXXXX

I arrived at room 3120 "you can come in Tsukune." I walked into the room to see her sitting there with a leather bag to her left and a candle to her right. "Pick ten tiles and roll them on the table." I picked out ten tiles and rolled them on the table. The girl wearing the drape coat was looking at all of the tiles "you are going to face a trial soon"

"What!?"

"That's all I can tell you"

"Alright then" I said angrily as I walked out of the room what a waste of my time.

XXXXXXXXXX

I walking to the dorms when I noticed 3 kids came out of the forest heading straight towards me.. As the three of them approached "why does moka like you of all people?" then all three transformed into their monster forms, one of them had a really long neck and one eye, another one had no eyes to be seen but looked like slimy puddy. The last one turned into what looked like an umbrella. The one with a long neck immediately punched me so hard that he hit the wall and I saw that I had coughed up blood. Mizore hopped out of the woods fully transformed and within seconds froze the one with a long neck and started to throw ice kunai at the 2 others. They both moved out of the way of the kunai and averted their attention to Mizore. She dodged them with ease and froze the umbrella looking one with a snap of her finger, with that the fat one noticed he had no chance but still attacked Mizore. She then froze the fat ones feet and walked up to him "why did you attack Tsukune?"

"Why should I tell you!"

"Fine then freeze" she slowly started to freeze him from the feet up so he couldn't escape.

"Ok, ok I will talk." but by the time he said that he was frozen up to his knees in solid block of ice

"Well, why did you attack him?"

"We did it because he was spending too much time with Moka, Yukari and Kurumu."

"That's why you decided to hurt him!" as she started to freeze him faster and faster

"I'm sorry we won't do it again"

"I know because I will make sure of that."

"Stop Mizore, he said he wouldn't do it again" Mizore slightly paused before fully freezing him

"Mizore did you just..."

"No, I just incapacitated them for a while, they're not dead."

"Thank you Mizore" I said as I tried to get up, but as soon as I was on my feet I collapsed feeling immense pain in my chest.

"I'll bring you to the infirmary."

"No it's fine"

"No it's not fine you are really hurt." She picked me up with ease and brought me to the infirmary.


	5. Chapt 5: Two First Dates?

5 days after the incident I was finally feeling good enough to go to school. I walked outside the infirmary doors and Moka, Yukari and Kurumu were all waiting for me. We all started to walk to homeroom and Mizore popped out of nowhere

"Good morning Tsukune, how are you feeling" she said and I jumped as she was hugging my right arm. "Hey ah, Tsukune I wanted to ask you something for a while" Moka said blushing and stuttering.

"Ok what is it?"

"Would you mind going on a date with me?"

"Ah, well that's a bit sudden but ah sure I guess we can go on a date." I said surprised. Mizore glared at Moka and looked at her as if she wanted to kill her. Moka still attached herself to my other arm as we walked. "So what were you planning on doing Moka?" I ask

"I was thinking we could do a picnic in the woods after school today, I know a really great spot for it."

"Sounds like fun, i'll be there." We all entered homeroom and sat down in our regular seats. Mrs. Nekonome arrived to class and walked up to the front

"Are you feeling better after that terrible cold Tsukune?"

"Oh, ah, oh yeah, I am good, no need to worry." _They must have told the staff that since monsters heal way too fast for something like that to hold them up for a week._ After school the 4 of us walked to the club room and saw Gin already sitting there "Well you can hold onto your article until after break Tsukune since we already handed papers out on friday" He said sympathetically.

"Sorry for not being here"

"It's no problem, just as long as you're feeling better now." He said happily

XXXXXXXXXX

After about 20 minutes after school Moka and I meet up in front of the school and start to walk into the forest to have a picnic. We went to a spot by the blood red ocean, up on a ledge so the water would not affect Moka 'since she's a vampire.' Moka brought a giant basket filled with food, inside of it was almost anything you could imagine. There was curry rice, takoyaki and so much more I could hardly believe it, it just kept coming.

"Wow Moka, did you cook all of this?" I asked as the seemingly endless basket spilled out more of it's contents.

"Yeah I didn't know your favorite food so I made what I could."

"You didn't have to go through all this trouble for me"

"Well since this was our first date I thought I should go all out."

"Well this looks really good, let's dig in!" I say as I rub my hands together, my mouth salivating looking at all the delicious food in front of it. We ate for about an hour before packing everything up "Thank you Moka for the food it was delicious."

"No problem Tsukune" she replied blushing. We walked back to the dorms and said good bye to each other.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next day I walked outside to see Mizore waiting for me. "Ha, Hi Mizore, how are you?" I said kind of surprised that she was there.

"Good, Tsukune can I ask you something?"

"Yeah of course, anytime."

"Would you ah, go out on a date with me?" Mizore said starting to blush

"Sure Mizore i'd love to. What do you want to do?"

"I was thinking about watching the sunset with you?" she said, her face turning a bit red.

"That sounds amazing Mizore what time?"

"How about 5 o'clock i'll meet you by the dorms"

"I can't wait" I said excited. I waited to see if Moka or the others would come but they didn't.

"I wonder where they are"

"They probably are just sick or in class already"

"Yeah, your probably right"

The two of us walked to school hand in hand, _man I liked Mizore a bit more than the others but I didn't want to let the others know because I felt that'd hurt their feelings if I asked Mizore out. I like her for a lot of reasons, she's cute, nice, interesting to say the least._ Mizore and I walked to homeroom together, it was a nice change of pace. Not as many people glared at me as if they wanted to kill me.

XXXXXXXXXX

After homeroom Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari

"Where were you two this morning?" I said confused

"My alarm clock wasn't working this morning" Moka said yawning and sounding extremely tired

"Same" Kurumu added sounding half asleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

After all of our classes were done the 4 of us went to the club room to see that Yukari wasn't there like she usually was. We talked for a while before we ended up leaving since we didn't have to do an article this week.

XXXXXXXXXX

After school I walked to the dorms and took a nap until four thirty which is when I got ready for my date with Mizore. When it was four forty five I walked out and Mizore was already there waiting for me dressed in a beautiful white kimono with winter trees on it, the trees were covered in snow. She also had her gold necklace around her neck and a yellow lollipop in her mouth. "Wa…wow Mizore, you look beautiful" I said blushing a tiny bit

"You look cute as well Tsukune." she replied and the two of us walked into the woods. About a half of an hour later we arrived at a beautiful little opening which would have a gorgeous view of the sunset. I hadn't seen yet and it took my breath away. For the first time some place had trees that had their leaves still on them, the leaves were orange and starting to fall though. The two of us took a seat on the ledge that overlooked the blood red ocean. We sat there for about a half hour just looking at the sun start to set when I noticed Mizore's hand next to mine. I decided to put my hand on hers and I looked at her before leaning in close to her. She looked back at me and we came closer before kissing her. I started to get a warm feeling inside of me, like a fire was burning in my heart, like snow melting. After we were done kissing the burning feeling in my heart faded to a slight shimmer of heat. She leaned her head on my shoulder and I leaned mine on hers,

"I love you Tsukune" she said breaking the silence holding my hand.

"I love you too Mizore." I said and the two of us enjoyed the sunset making out until the sun went down. We started to walk back into the dark woods since it was really late into the night.

"Tsukune would you like to be my boyfriend?" she asked as we walked back. I looked at her and replied "Of course Mizore"

"Do you also want to come live at my house over winter break?"

"That sounds way better than being cooped up at school." I said imagining myself in my bed alone for winter break. We walked to the dorms holding hands, when we made it to the dorms I kissed Mizore good night before heading to my own dorm. When I got to my room I let myself fall onto the mattress and didn't bother with the sheets, for some reason I felt really warm.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was wednesday and I got out of bed like normal, my ears ringing from my alarm clock and not wanting to get up. I walk outside and Moka, Yukari, and Kurumu were there waiting like usual. We all started walking when I felt a cold hand touch mine while we were walking to school. I knew it was Mizore and I gave her a quick kiss, as I did I got the same warm sensation that I felt the other night. The other girls all blushed and looked away and when we made it to homeroom we all sat down in our normal seats. Most of school I spent thinking about last night and about the feeling I had last night. The next few days were the same thing, wondering and thinking about what that feeling could mean/be. When winter break was about to start Moka and the rest figured out I was going to be staying with Mizore during winter break. A lot of people waited for the bus to arrive _all I packed was a week's worth of clothes when I came here, what i'm worried about is being too cold. I mean she said that she does 'live in a city made of ice.'_ The bus would bring the students where they all lived besides the human world since it was thought to be too dangerous for kids to be going. Mizore and I found a spot in the very back of the bus where we fell asleep, Mizore's head on my shoulder and my head leaning on hers.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Tsukune We're here" Mizore whispered waking me up.

"Alright let's go" I said as I looked outside, it was a blizzard outside, I put on the only jacket I brought. Mizore was in her usual clothes and as the bus driver opened the door the snow flooded in and so did the freezing cold air. We both walked out, I was shivering wearing a big sweatshirt while Mizore showing no sign of being cold and she only had on her regular clothes.

"Follow me" she said as we started walking into the blizzard.

XXXXXXXXXX

After about ten minutes of trekking through the icy cold winds and snow we made it to a village. Surprisingly the blizzard stopped as soon as we got near the village. "There is a barrier over the village so it won't snow in here Tsukune." She said and I immediately felt relieved. The village was as Mizore said, houses made out of ice. When we arrived at Mizore's house I was really tired and cold. Mizore knocked on the door and a woman with white hair opened the door

"Oh you must be Tsukune, hi I am Tsurara Shirayuki, Mizore's mother nice to meet you."

"It is nice to meet you too Mrs. Shirayuki" I say shaking her hand

"Oh you don't have to call me that. Just call me Tsurara, come in you must be cold."

"Thank you" I said stepping into the house. I immediately noticing that it was much warmer in the house than outside and it looked like an actual house from the inside, it had carpets, furniture and wooden walls. "Follow me Tsukune" she said as she walked up the stairs into an empty room with only a bed, dresser and night table. On the end table were some strange white flowers I had never seen before. There was a bathroom connected to the bedroom on the right and I unpacked all of my clothes while I drew the water for a bath. Eventually I slipped into the steaming water of the bath and went to bed feeling exhausted.

XXXXXXXXXX

I woke up feeling something warm on my chest. I opened my eyes and looked down and Mizore was lying there with her head on my chest

"Mizore what are you doing here?" I whispered loudly and nervously

"Well this is my bed so i'm sleeping in it. Why?"

"What if your mom sees us?"

"So what?"

"What do you mean so what?"

"Shhh or you'll wake her up."

"Ok, but what are you doing in my bed?"

"Sleeping, as I said before"

"Well isn't there another room?"

"No, we only have 2 bedrooms"

"Wa wait are you only in your ah…" I say as my vision started to turn black, my face feeling like it was on fire.

XXXXXXXXXX


	6. Chapt 6: The Frozen Flower

I wake up and feel something touch my arm. I look up and find Mizore sleeping next to me. _What is Mizore doing here in the same bed as me? Nope there is no way this is real_ I thought as I snuck out of the bed not waking her up in case it was real. I went to the dresser to get dressed right before Mizore woke up stretching her arms way above her head before pulling off the sheets, and I noticed she's only wearing her underwear

"Mizore what are you doing?" I say looking away and blushing.

"Getting up, why?" she yawned. _What is going on? Is this real? I kinda hope it is._ We both got dressed and headed down to breakfast which Mizore's mom had already made. The three of us sat down and started to eat, not a word was said for the first 5 minutes.

"So Tsukune I heard from Mizore that you're her boyfriend, is that true?" Tsurara says breaking the silence.

"Well, yeah I g..."

"Wonderful, that's great to hear, so when are you getting married?"

"Married?" I say almost choking on my food "I think it's a bit soon to get married" *shing,* looking down I see the tip of an icicle at my throat in an instant I put up my hands in surrender. _Holy shit she wants to kill me! She's nuts!_

"Do you not love Mizore enough to marry her?" she said as the icicles inch closer to my throat almost touching. The points super sharp, I noticed that they shimmered in the light as I thought of a response that wouldn't get me killed.

"Yes, I do love her it's just… It's just that it's a bit fast to get married, you know since we're so young?" I say still holding my hands in the air frightened for my life.

"Didn't Mizore tell you that snow women can only give birth from the age of 15 to 18."

"Um, no she didn't say anything about that." I say still scared for my life. Mizore sighs and destroys the icicles within a second.

"Mom, remember what I said about threatening our guests."

"Yes, sorry it's just a habit of mine Mizore"

"Then you need to control that habit." Mizore said angrily

"Anyway Tsukune have you two sealed the deal yet?"

 _Seal the dea… Wait. What the hell is wrong with this woman!_ "Whoa, what, no we haven't" I say afraid but still blushing.

"Well I can't say that i'm not surprised, Mizore's always has been a little shy when it comes to men… although she seems to open up a bit around you." The table went completely silent and the rest of breakfast we ate in awkward silence

"Mizore would you mind helping me in the kitchen?" her mom asked after we were all done eating.

"Sure, Tsukune this might be a while so you might want to find something to do."

"Thanks for the heads up" I say walking out of the kitchen. _I should ask if I can help_

"Hey do you want any help with the dishes?" I ask politely while sticking my head around the corner.

"No we're good" Mizore said kindly

XXXXXXXXXX

I was lounging on the bed when Mizore walked in. "Hey Mizore"

"Hey Tsukune, do you want to take a tour of the town?"

"Sure, sounds like fun" I say and we went to go have a look around town. Along the way Mizore introduced me to a few people before heading to a massive shrine on the side of a mountain. The shrine was littered with pots that had beautiful drawings on them. Marveling at the art and I noticed one in the corner, it was not as good-looking as the others and it had a painting of a person hovering in the air with blue mist floating around them...

"This is the shrine priestess" Mizore said introducing a older woman with white hair and a light blue kimono on.

"Ah, nice to meet you snow priestess" I say bowing

"Nice to meet you too Tsukune."

 _Ah, how did she know my name?_

"Don't worry about how I know your name, I had a prophecy that you would come here." She said calmly. I got a weird feeling and wanted to go since she could basically see the future even though it wasn't my first time that my future had been read to me although the other time wasn't all too useful. Mizore noticed that I was shaking in fear and decided to make an excuse to leave.

"Sorry snow priestess just wanted to check on something, thank you for your time" she said bowing.

"Yes, thank you for your time priestess" I say also bowing, after we left the shrine we headed back to Mizore's house.

XXXXXXXXXX

When we arrived at Mizore's house lunch was made and ready to eat. I also noticed white flowers all over the house, they were on the kitchen table

"Wow these flowers are beautiful" I say looking around the house.

"Thanks Tsukune I went and got them myself from a special location outside of our village."

"You mean these flowers came from this place that has ice and snow everywhere?"

"Of course they do, they come from a special spot where it has the perfect conditions for them. They are called frozen flowers and they only grow here." The three of us sat down at the table and ate lunch. After lunch Mizore decided to take me out skiing over to the north since the south had a tendency to have avalanches because the mountains were so big and the snow not melting. The trails were really nice and when we got to the skiing trail I noticed that we didn't have skies.

"Ah how are we going to ski without skis?"

"Watch" she said and she snapped her fingers. Ice started to form around her shoes and I look down to see them doing the same around my feet.

"Well I guess that works" I say when icicles appeared next to me.

"Break those off and use them as poles" she said as she started to ski down the trail. I broke them off and wobbled to the track as I tried to follow Mizore only having a small amount of purple hair to guide me. I somehow managed to catch up to her after about 2 hours of skiing and I was exhausted.

"Do you want to go back Tsukune, you seem exhausted?"

"Ah, only if you want to" I say out of breath

"We'll go back and take a nice refreshing bath."

"That sounds nice" I say still exhausted

"Do you want to me to carry you back on my skies?"

"Nah I think I can make it"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I can do it" I say knowing it was only for my pride

"Ok it's your choice, well then follow me" she said taking off at lightning speed and I follow at what feels like is a snail's speed.

XXXXXXXXXX

After we got back from skiing supper was already on the table. _It's like she knows when we are going to come back_ I think as I take a seat to eat at the wooden kitchen table they have set up on the other side of the room. When we were all done eating supper I went and got the water for a bath ready which took so long to warm up the water unlike yesterday when it was searing hot out of the faucet. _I think I used all the hot water yesterday._ With the bath ready I hopped in and started to relax my arms on the side and my legs crossed underwater for awhile when someone opened the door. there was Mizore with no clothes but just a towel covering her body

"Wha, what are you doing Mizore you're only wearing a towel" I say blushing and looking in between my fingers at her.

"So" she said calmly

"So? What do you mean so?"

"I don't see why we can't bathe together? You are my boyfriend, so why hide anything from each other." After a few minutes of arguing I finally let her into the bathtub with me but turn my head away as she gets in. After we finished drying off we sat on living room couch and talked until it started to get dark.

"I'm gonna to go to bed now Mizore, I'm tired after today." I say yawning

"Ok, i'm gonna go to bed in a bit" she says and I go to Mizore's room. When I walked in I noticed that there was even more flowers than there were not there when I had taken my bath. They were sitting on the nightstand next to Mizore's bed. _She must really like those flowers. Well at least they look nice_ I thought crawling into bed.

XXXXXXXXXX

About an hour later I wake up to some weight on my chest and I notice that Mizore was lying on top of me with my pajama top unbuttoned. I lifted the sheets and confirmed that Mizore was only in her underwear and was unbuttoning my pajama bottoms.

"Mizore what are you doing!" I whispered loudly.

"I'm just finishing what we had started back at the academy."

"Wha wait, what!"

"Shh or you'll wake my mom"

"Won't she be mad if she knew about this?"

"You must have a bad memory, remember when she asked when the marriage was?"

"Oh, well, um, ah"

"Shh, you need to be quiet"

"Ok, fine" I say blushing. She went back to undoing my pajama bottoms and ended up getting them off after a lot of resistance with the sheets attracting to them. _I should say something, this can not be ok_ but all I could say was "I… I love you Mizore"

"I love you too" she said. She lifted her body up, the sheets falling to her feet.

"Woaw hold up" I say halting her from removing any clothing from either of us.

"Why?"

"It just doesn't seem right"

"But it's alright, it's what everyone wants to happen"

"Well shouldn't we wait a while like until we're married?" I asked

"You remember that I can only…"

"Yes I remember"

"Well let's get a headstart on it so we can have plenty of kids" she said getting back at what she was doing.

" _Why fight it, this is like the best thing that could happen to you man"_ half of my conscience said while the other half disagreed

" _You need to wait until you're married, it's what's right_." I was having an internal fight on whether to say yes or no. Mizore looked at me confused and she stopped working on her clothes.

"What's wrong Tsukune?"

"Oh i'm just having a mental war on whether to do this or not"

"You decide, I won't force you to if you don't want to…"

"Oh I want to believe me…"

"Then why are you still fighting it? If you want to and I want to what's the problem?"

"My mom always told me to wait until marriage, that then it would show your true affection"

"We are showing our true affection… just a bit before we get married"

 _Wait what if I don't marry her?_ I thought but both sides of my conscious replied

" _You will marry her."_

 _Well what if I choose…_ but before I could finish both sides of my conscious disagreed with me " _You won't"_

" _Well can't argue with that"_

"But I just can't do it"

"You sure Tsukune?" she asked politely

"Yeah, i'm sure"

XXXXXXXXXX


	7. Chapt 7: Frozen love

I wake up and look over at the alarm clock on the night table and saw that it was already 11 o'clock, _man we slept in really late_. I layed there for a little while wanting to fall back asleep. After a few seconds I pull myself out of the nice warm bed into the freezing cold air, looking back towards the bed Mizore was still fast asleep despite me getting up. Her purple hair was messed up and she was curled up in a ball with the covers pulled up to her neck. I got dressed and headed downstairs where Mizore's mom had already made breakfast which was sitting there still piping hot.

"Mizore's still asleep? I am not surprised after last night, I'm surprised you're up this early."

 _What is wrong with this woman? She is definitely something else_. Mizore walks into the room and she was wearing her usual white shirt with black sleeves, green plaid skirt, striped pink and purple leggings and a yellow lollipop in her mouth.

"Hey Tsukune do you want to go skiing again today after breakfast?" she says breaking off the awkward conversation with her mom.

"Sure sounds like fun" I say shrugging my shoulders hoping to get out of there as fast as possible.

"Just make sure that you don't go to the north" Tsurara said sternly

"Sure, no problem" I say not wanting to question why. Mizore and I ate breakfast and got ready to go skiing. We walk out of town and Mizore makes the ice skis for both of us "Ready?"

"As much as i'll ever be" I say a little bit nervous as we headed off. _I hope she doesn't go_ _ **as**_ _fast as yesterday, that was a bit too fast, I spent 90% of the time focusing on her hair trying to catch up rather than the beautiful view._

XXXXXXXXXX

We arrived at a fresh set of ski trails and I wasn't feeling very tired at all so we started out on the nice new tracks right away. Though the trails we're hardly existent my skis seemed to glide through the snow. I kept up with Mizore way better than yesterday being able to look at the view. To my left was a beautiful view of the sun rise and to my right there were really big mountains. Mizore slows down a little and I catch up with her.

"Hey Mizore thanks for going slow"

"No problem but make sure that you don't shout"

"Ok, got it… Wait are we up to the north, where your mom told us not to go?" I whisper

"Yeah, so? Avalanches never actually happen up here" she says without the slightest amount of fear in her voice.

"Ok, if you say so" I say trying to swallow my fear.

XXXXXXXXXX

We ski for awhile and I was starting to get a bit tired but this ski trip was really turning out to be lots of fun seeing the beautiful view. Mizore slowed to a stop in front of me, I barely stopped in time leaving a few centimeters from our skis.

"Ah Mizore, what is it? Why'd we stop?"

"Something doesn't seem right" she says cautiously

"What doesn't seem right?" I ask curiously

"I don't know yet but something just doesn't feel right, let's head back"

"Ok if you want to" I say before hearing a faint crashing that sounded like the ocean water hitting the beach. I look at the top of the mountains and see snow turning into a wave quickly heading straight towards us. More and more snow started to fall with it until it was a huge wall of snow flying right for us.

"Avalanche" Mizore shouted as she skied towards me up and pushed me off of the tracks and launched me down the hill. We both skied as fast as we could but it was not even close to fast enough to outrun the avalanche. I dared a look back and shouted "Mizore it's catching up, what do we do!"

"Hold on tight" she says picking me up and skiing as fast as she could away from the oncoming avalanche. Mizore was actually getting slowly away from it until she hit a huge bump in the snow sending both of us flying into the snow face first before I could even get up the snow was already within a few meters of me. I get up onto my feet and start sprinting away. I see Mizore right in front of me and she has a terrified look on her face

"Tsukune!" she yelled looking back to see the avalanche right behind me, it clipped the back of my feet and sent me flying into the snow again before the snow falls over me.

XXXXXXXXXX

I open my eyes as much as they would stand which were little slits that i could hardly see out of. My body felt like it was on fire, my eyelids felt like they were holding up the sky.

"We need to use it" I hear as I see a faint outline of 3 people walk in front of me, the middle one shorter than the rest.

"No we can't doctor, it could kill him" one of the others say

"… or worse" the other last one added.

"He'll die if we don't use it" the first doctor shouted and the others fell silent. My eyes finally shut giving into the pain.

XXXXXXXXXX

"He seems to be waking up" I heard as I rubbed my head, it was throbbing so much it felt like a bottle rocket was stuck in my head bouncing all around. My hands felt ice against my head which made my head feel a lot better. I opened my eyes slowly again to see a strange man in standing in front of me. I quickly look around and see Mizore asleep on my right lying on the bed. I looked down at my hands, they were snow white. My head felt like an axe went straight through the middle and then everything went black again.

XXXXXXXXXX

"He's waking up again" again I put my freezing cold hand on my head feeling the pain although the cold felt good on it. I looked around for Mizore again, she was asleep in a chair to my right.

"How's Mizore?" I asked the two what I assumed we're doctors

"She's fine, you should be worried about yourself, you got knocked around pretty hard."

"What happened to us?" I ask trying to think of what happened.

"An avalanche hit you, you were unconscious for a full day but that seems to be about it" the first doctor says. Looking up at him he was wearing a pure white lab coat with a black t-shirt underneath with a huge orange F in the middle. He was also wearing grey shorts with red stripes on the sides, and just a pair of white socks, his lab coat pockets were filled with pencils and crumpled papers. His hair was a really messy dark blonde, he had light grey eyes, and a watch on his right wrist. I focus back on what he had said before when I woke up before.

"What did you need to use to save me 'you need to use it?' What is it?"

"So you were awake to hear that, well, um, to keep you alive we had use a forbidden potion..."

"What type of forbidden potion, like resurrection or something, does Mizore know about it?"

"So basically i'm now a zombie?"

"No, thanks to Mizore. The only way we could have saved you was with it."

"So you said it might kill me..."

"The only other person to survive it was the ice priestess and she is, ah how would you say it, she hasn't been herself for a very very long time." he said before letting out a little laugh

"Why are you laughing at this? What is this potion and what does it do?"

"Are you feeling ok, nobody's laughing" one of the nurses sayconfused

"Well the potion is called the Frozen Fire and it is used to..." the doctor says cutting off the nurse

"It is used to make a human into one of us" Mizore interjected now awake.

"So, I am not human anymore?" I say trembling while looking down at my pure white hands

"Yes, but it was the only way to save you" the doctor tried explained to me

I suddenly started feeling like I was in a block of ice and started to shiver.

"The cold is **one** of the side effects of the potion, you'll get used to it after a while, soon you won't even feel cold at all" he says before letting out another laugh.

"What's with you? Turning me into a human popsicle isn't the only thing I have to worry about. I have to deal with this guy laughing constantly and there are more side effects that could happen." I say pointing at the shorter doctor with the blonde hair.

"Are you sure you're feeling ok? Nobody has laughed at all" Mizore asks

"What do you mean, that guy was just laughing" I say getting angry "Well are there any other side effects you want to ta ta *achoo*, tell me about doc." I continue this time with anger in my voice.

"You'll figure them out later" I hear the middle doctor say.

"Later" I say as ice spikes shot out of the floor pointing at his throat."What do you mean later you still need help, you die if not treated by constant care"

"Pff, like I need you, you're obviously no help" I say getting up off of the medical bed.

"You'll need me sooner than you think" I hear as i'm leaving

"I am outta here" I say as I walked out. My right leg feels a bit heavier than the other and when I look down to see why I see an ice cast around my leg.

 _Well great it has a mind of its own now great._ "Hey Mizore I am going to take a warm bath when I get to your house" I say as I hear her behind me.

"Tsukune, are you feeling ok?"

"Well if feeling like I am a human popsicle is ok then i'm just peachy"

" You just seem different, your whole attitude is different, you don't seem like yourself"

"So, after getting this much shit handed to you by lady luck I think anyone would change a little don't you think?"

"What happened to you?" she said concerned

"You know very well what happened, you were the one who caused this… or am I mistaken?" I say whipping around. My heart felt like it froze over after looking into her eyes. "I'm so sorry Mizore I didn't mean to say it like that"

"It's fine Tsukune it was my fault after all" she said at the verge of tears.

"You didn't cause the avalanche"

"But I brought you somewhere dangerous and I knew the consequences"

"Then you brought me here and saved my life" I said feeling like a complete asshole. I walk over to her and hug her. My body started to warm wherever I touched her, I looked into her deep blue eyes and kissed her. When I kiss her my entire body starts to warm up like I was on fire. _Is this how Mizore felt when she kissed me before? Eh who knows._ We finally stopped making out and my body started to cool down again. It was snowing but it wasn't the snow that had cooled me off. _I guess this a positive of being like this_ I thought as we headed back to her house.

XXXXXXXXXX


	8. Chapt 8: The Real Effects Of Love

I wake up and open my eyes to see Mizore sitting on top of me, her deep blue eyes looking into my eyes as though searching for something. She leans in close and gives me a kiss

"Good morning Tsukune, how did you sleep last night?" Mizore whispers in my ear before getting off of me.

"Mm just great" I say stretching my arms above my head and yawning. Already dressed she heads down to the kitchen to help make breakfast. I get up out of bed and get dressed before headed down to the kitchen. When I get to the kitchen breakfast was already waiting on the table, we all sat down and started eating.

"So Tsukune when do you plan on marrying Mizore" Tsurara asked

"Wha, well um I was thinking at the end of this school year" I say _How am I supposed to know, sometime in the future._

"Why wait so long?" she asked and ice spikes erupted from the floor. As soon as they came out of the ground they were shattered by another set of spikes.

*sigh* "Mom, what did we talk about"

"Sorry, just instinct"

"Well to answer your question it's because I don't want it to be awkward for all of my other friends, I am going to break the news to them at the end of the school year."

"Why, do you need anyone else besides Mizore?"

"And again with Ice spikes" I said as I stopped the ice spikes with my hand "now is that very nice?" I said and I flipped the ice spikes so they were now at her throat. "Hmm, how does it feel to be on the other side of the ice?"

"Tsukune"

"Well she did threaten me"

"That doesn't mean it's right"

"Fine" I said and I melted the carved ice spikes. Mizore noticed me shivering and walked over to me, leaned her head close to mine and kissed me. When she did I felt the warmth flow through my body. After we finished eating breakfast we decided to go visit the snow priestess to see if she could 'fix' the potion the crazy doctors gave me.

XXXXXXXXXX

When we arrived at the snow temple we were greeted by the snowpriestes. We all went up the beautiful ice stairs into the temple

"Snow priestess we are here to see what happened to Tsukune when they used the frozen potion on him."

"The potion has some severe side effects…"

"We figured that out, thanks for that **now** " I say bluntly

"One of the side effects is the cold, another one is… well it's a chance that a spirit of the ice god takes over your body"

"The ice god?"

"Yes, Frosty, that's why it's so cold and snowy."

"Frosty as in the Frosty The Snowman?"

"Kind of, Frosty is actually a very powerful god who has the power of ice, he controls everything here."

"Ok so he has a chance to take over my body?"

"Yes it's a 75% chance that he will take over your body"

"How long until I am put up to chance and is there any way to lower the chances of him taking over?"

"It is random but should occur before 3 days and I know of no way to lower the percentage of him taking over."

 _Weell, fuck, it's already day 3, so today I will know if I will stay myself or not_.

"Also the doctors said that you were not yourself after you took the potion"

"Well they probably mean that since I can see bits of the future"

"They said that you weren't yourself not that you had powers." I said trying to interrogate her

"Well aren't you the inquisitive one, you see if the ice god doesn't take over your body you die." she said bluntly

 _Well shit, either I die or I get possessed by a god, fucking great, what a day._

"Well it isn't the worst thing, he doesn't take complete control, he only takes control when the vessel becomes angered or allows him to"

" _I know you have some experience with that, or am I wrong?"_ a voice whispered sarcastically laughing.

"For you would make a great host for me, a strong body with a strong will. It would make it more interesting than being in this shithole any longer" the priestess said as her body started to turn snow white.

 _As if she wasn't white enough already_. A blue mist was above the crumbled corpse that also seemed to wither by the second when I looked closer. "Tsukune I want you to accept me and in exchange you will have almost limitless power, enough power to protect what you love"

 _Wow this guy is really really dumb_ "Fuck off" I said slightly yawning and shooing him away

"Well fuck you too but we both know who will win if we fight, don't we"

"Yeah, it'll be me you old creepy fuck"

"Oh, you are so my style kid, it would be so interesting to live backseat in your life"

"You know that sounds really creepy right? and I don't swing that way bro"

"Get your mind out of the fucking gutter I meant just to see what life is like and to fuck with you once in awhile… or every chance I get"

"Ah hell nah, you are going to eat shit, c'mon let's go" I said pulling up my hands "Or are you too afraid?" I say confidently _What the fuck am I doing challenging a god, I am so_ _ **FUCKED.**_ He put up his hand like we were going to fist fight

"Nah fuck it" he said and a giant ice pillar came from the floor and smashed me into the roof. I forced it back down slowly and once I was to the floor again my sight was blurring.

"Is that all the fight you have in you maybe you are just a little bitch." He said taunting me. I created a pillar under him and did the same thing he did to me "how does it feel hugh?" I say holding my chest.

"I am a spirit right now, physical stuff can't hurt me dumbass."

"Well at least I know you don't look like a little blonde kid eating an ice cream cone or a freakin' snowman" (Frosty Boy, google it to understand)

"Aye c'mon man everyone loves frosty boy and frosty the snowman, it's a classic"

"Wow you have been in here way too long"

"Man you two are way too alike" Mizore said out of nowhere, I forgot she was even there.

"See" he said as he slowly floated towards me.

"Now that doesn't mean that you can take him over"

*Sigh* "as I said before, I am not taking you over, all I am doing is taking a backseat of Tsukune's life to have some fun. I mean I am also giving him a lot of power to do so. It's a great trade for both of us" he said and started to float towards me. I throw a punch at him but he just phases right through it and into me, where his blue mist was touching I felt an ice cold feeling that felt like frostbite X100. I immediately felt a lot of power and cold flow through my body. _Brrr, man frosty you need to turn up the heat and stop suggesting shit in my head, thanks._

"So you noticed, finally, took you long damn enough" he said in my head _I knew I couldn't say those things to Mizore. "But she is sooo hot, how's it going between you two? Like 2nd base yet"_

 _Fuck off, god you are screwing with my speech, I sound like an asshole._

" _You are an asshole."_

 _I am only an asshole to you_

"Everything ok Tsukune?" Mizore asked

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a bit cold and confused"

"You want to head back and rest for a while?"

"Yeah, that would be great"

" _Soo, lookin for some slayage when you get back?"_

 _What on earth is wrong with you, you need to go backseat like_ _ **NOW**_

XXXXXXXXXX

We both arrived back at Mizore's house, her mom was waiting for us when we got through the door. "I'm so sorry Tsurara for the things I said and did earlier"

"It's fine, I should be the one apologizing"

I skipped lunch and went right to Mizore's room, took a short bath, put on my pajamas and crawled into Mizore's bed. Even though there wasn't any warmth with from the covers I still pulled them up trying to comfort myself.

XXXXXXXXXX

I felt a bit of warmth on chest, I rub my eyes and looked down and see a bulge of blankets. I knew it was Mizore but to check I slightly opened the sheets and as I expected it was Mizore under the sheets, she still had her usual stuff on. She looks so cute when she was asleep with her body curled up like a ball, her hair was a bit messed up and she had her gold necklace on still. I looked closer and saw something in her mouth, it was her lollipop but she had something in her hands, a small square object but it was too dark to tell what it was. With as little movement and noise as possible I snaked my hand down close to her chest where the item was went to grab it but when I tried to pull it up Mizore had a firm grip on it. I slightly moved her fingers one by one off of the item and raised it up, it was a piece of paper, the paper was folded 6 times and it seemed a little battered up. I slowly unfolded each of the folds without making a noise. When I had unfolded the paper I lifted it up with just enough light to see the first bit of the paper

'When we met the first day I felt something different about…'

The rest was unreadable in the lighting and when I tried moving it around I poked Mizore in the eye on accident. She slowly woke up and when she saw what I was holding she quickly snached it away from me and immediately started to blush

"Did you read it?"

"Only a tiny bit, I could read most of it with this lighting" She stormed out of the room without saying another word.

XXXXXXXXXX

I woke up the next morning and Mizore was still asleep but not on top of me, she was to my left and had my left arm in between her arms and legs. She was in a ball shape like last night, I slowly moved my arm up. I got my arm out and slowly got out of bed and changed into my normal clothes. Mizore ended up waking up when I finished getting my clothes on.

"Morning Mizore"

"Morning Tsukune" she said yawning. I walked back over to the bed and sat down next to her

"I'm sorry for reading that thing last night"

"Well I should have just kept it…"

"No I should have known not take something that's not mine"

"Well you didn't read much right?"

"Didn't even the first sentence. What was it by the way?"

"Well, we can just forget about it" she said ignoring the question. "Not to pry but what was the paper" I say thinking she didn't hear me.

"It's nothing"

"Ok, If you say so, I won't ask about it anymore. Let's go get some breakfast" I say getting up off of the bed. Mizore stretches her arms in a Y shape before getting up and getting dressed. I wait at the door for her to finish looking out to the hallway. She walks out wearing her usual clothes, a yellow lollipop in her mouth and both of her hands tucked in the sweatshirt pockets. We both head down the hallway and head to eat breakfast.

XXXXXXXXXX


	9. Chapt 9: Learning Some Lessons

I wake up to the blinding light of the morning. After lying in bed for about 10 minutes I stretched my arms and looked around but Mizore wasn't around. I get up and get dressed before going to the kitchen to eat breakfast. I take the seat next to Mizore and we all started to dig in. When we finished breakfast we decided to go skiing again just to clear our heads after all that has happened lately. I walk out the front door and Mizore was standing there, wearing the same outfit that I remember. I walk over to her, give her a quick kiss and we start walking through the town holding hands. Everyone looked at us as we passed as if we were some kind of royalty all of a sudden. Somebody even bowed when we walked by. I leaned over close to Mizore

"Mizore why are they acting different" I whispered

"It's because you kind of have our gods spirit inside of you. They see this as an honor and a gift, that's why."

"I don't see it like that, in fact I feel that it is more of a curse than anything"

" _Aw you don't like me Tsukune, why not?"_ Frosty said in my head.

 _Because you are just so annoying_

" _I'm not that annoying"_

 _Yeah, you are_

"Hey Tsukune you feeling ok, you turned really cold all of a sudden"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just can't wait to clear my mind" We finally made it to the ski trails to the south of the town.

"If you don't mind me asking what was that sheet of paper you had last night?"

"Um… it was ah…just ah… let's just go skiing" she replied

"It's fine you don't have to tell me if you don't want." I say but she ignores me and starts skiing away.

"Alright" I say to myself as Mizore makes me a set of ski's and poles. Surprisingly I wasn't exhausted at all when I catch up to her.

" _Aye, I see my powers are coming in handy. So how you likin em"_ Frosty says while I ski behind Mizore.

 _Shut up Frosty_

" _Fine, I'll shut up for the rest of today…"_

 _Thank you_

"Mizore, I really am sorry for what happened this morning…"

"It's fine Tsukune, you didn't know what it was. Let's just enjoy the skiing" Mizore said as she sped up quickly.

 _I still don't know what it is but I guess that's her choice._ I think as I speed up as well.

XXXXXXXXXX

We arrived at Mizore's house after skiing for a few hours. I opened the door and half expected Mizore's mom to be there but she wasn't. I looked at Mizore

"Wow, I kind of expected your mom to here." I said. Mizore laughed before kissing me and walking off to her room. I felt myself warm up like usual but when we stopped it didn't go away like normal.

 _Wow this feels so warm and nice right now, like I was by a really hot fire_. I went into Mizore's room to take a bath. When I walked in Mizore was nowhere to be seen so I got ready and took a bath before going to bed.

XXXXXXXXXX

I wake up to some weight on my chest and I see that Mizore was asleep. She was curled up into a ball, her knees up by her face and her arms wrapped around them. Her head was resting on my chest and she still had her lollipop in her mouth. I look closely and see that she is holding the piece of paper from last night. _I_ _ **really**_ _wanted to know what it was_ I thought as I moved quickly but slightly. Slowly I move the paper bit by bit until it was out of her hands. I unfolded it carefully to make sure she wouldn't hear it and wake up. I slowly move away from her and get out of bed to try and read it. I stand up and start to read the paper 'It was my first day at school and I didn't feel to nervous in fact I felt a bit excited to go to school… the rest was too dark and scribbled to see. As soon as I was done reading that part I hear Mizore shuffle around in bed and see her grab where my arm would be if I was still in bed. When she didn't grab anything she woke up and wiped her eyes. She shook her head before scanning the room and saw me reading the paper. I could see the anger in her eyes from where I was standing, even in the pure dark. Her pupils disappeared and she got out of bed. Each step she took towards me felt like a gallon of gasoline was added to the fire of her hatred.

"Tsukune what are you reading" she said trying to mask her anger. I felt a chill around my feet, when I looked down my feet were frozen in a block of ice. Then my hands started to get cold as well. When I looked at them they were frozen as well but magically the paper was not touched by the ice. Mizore walked over to me slowly and grabbed the paper. She stomped back to the bed, took a seat on the side of the bed. When she confirmed it was her paper I started to feel the ice creep up my body at a soon alarming rate and with it an ice cold feeling. The ice was at my hips and elbows within a matter of seconds. I started to feel the cold I did back when I first came here in the blizzard. I realised that my arms under the ice had turned back to the normal pale colour of when I was human..

 _Ah! She's going to kill me. Worse, she's going to make me a human popsicle for the rest of my life_. "Mizore! I am human again, if you keep this up you're going to kill me" I say trying to get her attention, she shook her head back and forth and the ice stopped moving up my body.

 _The ice doesn't melt but it stopped advancing at least_ *sigh* Mizore looks at me

"Tsukune what happened?"

"What do you mean what happened! You almost turned me into a literal human popsicle!" I said and immediately she unfroze me and came over to me as I collapsed to the floor feeling the cold on my body a lot worse than before. Mizore leaned over, picked me up and held me close to her. She eventually loosened the grip on me only holding onto my shoulders she leaned her head close to mine and kissed me which warmed me up a bit, but as usual after we finished making out I felt a really cold feeling all over my body again. My skin turned completely white again

" _So what did you think of my present?"_

 _Wait! You did that, ha… how and more importantly, why?_

" _Ugh, again I am here for entertainment and this was very much enjoyable watching you quote on quote 'turn into a human popsicle' and secondly I just moved myself to her body, I mean she has got a way stronger body than you"_

 _When?_

" _When you got back here, specifically when you kissed at the front door"_

 _Why?_

" _Again 'hero' it's because that was absolutely hilarious to watch"_

"Tsukune I am sorry, I don't know what happened"

"It's not your fault, it was Frosty, he used you." I say reassuring her "you do that again i'm going to kill you"

" _And how are you going to accomplish that genious?"_

"How?"

"He said he did it when we kissed at the front door" _and… I'll… I'll find a way to kill you if you pull this shit again._

"Well, I'm going back to sleep, good night Tsukune."

"Wha? That's it! Just like that you're going to go to bed?"

"Yeah, it's not like yelling about it is going to do anything and fighting won't end well either, we both saw how that went"

" _Ooh hoo hoo hoo, she is really smart. No wonder you're in love with her"_

"Tsukune you should get a good night sleep as well"

"Yep, i'll be back in a few minutes. I just need some fresh air first, be right back" I say as I leave the room. I walk to the front of the house and I open the door to see Mizore's mom there on the other side with more of the pure white flowers that used to litter the house. I looked around and all of the old flowers were gone _._

 _How did I just notice them being gone?_

" _Because your an idiot, DUH"_

 _Come on Frosty give me a break and be quiet for once_

" _Aw you know i'm just fucking with you."_ Without a word she walked in and started to put the white flowers everywhere in the house

 _By the way what other powers do you have besides controlling ice?_

" _Well I have the power to kick your ass…"_

 _Besides that_

" _Well as you saw before I can swap hosts… temporarily… but they need to kiss for it to work, or in your case I needed the 'potion' to get into your body so the rest of me could enter. Oh yeah that reminds me the whole avalanche thing, yeeeah that was kind of me"_

 _What! Are you fucking kidding me!_

" _Well the potion wasn't going get into your bloodstream on it's own, something had to happen to you to get them to use the 'potion' "_

 _So you not only once but twice put my life on the line to have some fun!_

" _Yep, you are 100% accurate with that statement"_

 _I actually want to kill you_ I thought with pure anger behind those words

" _Well you want to fight me again? I'm up for it but I don't think that you're up for it. You know what how bout dis, we fight 1 on 1 and who ever wins gets to have the body and Mizore all to themselves"_

 _WOAH WOAH WOAH there buddy!_

" _Ooh did I strike a nerve?"_

 _You don't bring Mizore into this!_

" _Well if I really wanted her that bad I would have beaten your ass until you were almost dead and take your body over completely but then it wouldn't have been as enjoyable"_

 _You did beat me until I was almost dead_

" _Oh you don't know what it feels like do you"_

After he said that I started to feel my body ache, I felt the cold fall to a extremely painful heat that felt like my skin was being boiled off of my bones. "Ahhh!" I screamed as the pain got worse and worse.

" _Hurts, doesn't it"_ and after a few more seconds it was all gone

 _Holy fucking shit it felt like I was like 2 meters from the sun. Just for the love of god don't do that again._

" _Why not I thought you were near dead a few other times, this should hardly hurt then"_

 _Why do you care so much about how painful dying is?_

" _Because I fucking died. God you are so stupid"_

 _How did you die?_

" _By a fucking fire what else dumb ass, why would I make you feel like you we're on fire then dumb ass."_

 _I mean how like a house fire of like burned at the stake_

" _Well kind of like burned at the stake except the fire was a bit lower so it would take longer for me to die and more time to suffer"_

"Tsukune are you alright?" Mizore said as she came out of nowhere

"Ah yeah, just Frosty… teaching me a… lesson, that's all"

"I think it's time we both get to bed"

"Yeah today has been exciting to say the least"

XXXXXXXXXX


	10. Chapt 10: Sunset Lovers

I rub my eyes and stare at the ceiling enjoying the warmth, after a few minutes

I smell pancakes and decide to leave Mizore's warm and comfy bed. I felt Mizore wrapped around my left arm. I slowly pull my arm out trying not to wake her up, slowly inching my arm up until I got it out. I went over to the dresser and put on a fresh pair of clothes and thought about how much time we have left of winter break. _Today is the last day, it's been so… exciting up here…_ I walked out of the bedroom and the flowers Tsurara brought home from yesterday were already scattered throughout the house. _They really are beautiful flowers, and they smelled great_ I thought as I sniffed one. I walked into the kitchen and Tsurara was there still preparing breakfast.

 _I should really help her._

" _Now why would you do that?"_

 _C'mon man, this early?_

" _You got it"_

 _Ugh, man you are really annoying_

" _You'll get used to it"_

 _Wow, why not find some kind of goddess to stay with you?_

" _First 'no goddess' wants to feel really cold all the time and being the god of ice it's kind of hard. But enough about me why don't you do something interesting"_

 _I just might_

" _Oh, and what do you have in mind?"_

 _I was going to take Mizore out someplace, do you know where I could take her by chance?_

" _I do but I won't tell you without getting something in return?"_

 _Ok like what?_

" _Like …. Hmm … how about you create ice spikes under your feet and lift yourself up on those spikes"_

 _Fine_ I said as I walked out the door.

" _Really! Oh this is going to be golden"_

I created ice spikes under my feet and made ice sandals to make sure the ice wouldn't stab me

" _Well… son i'm not mad, i'm just disappointed. I really should have seen that one coming. Well fucking damn it"_

 _Not your son_

" _Fine and you did something smart for once no matter how much I hate to admit it, I'll take you to the only warm place on this entire god forsaken place…"_

 _Aren't you the …_

" _Just shut up. Do you want this or not?"_

 _Yes, so please continue_

" _The only warm place on this ice cap is where those flowers come from."_

 _Sounds good to me, thanks Frosty for helping me out._

Mizore walked out of the front door seconds later "So Tsukune do you want to do anything today?"

"Yeah, I was planning on taking you someplace"

"Ok, where"

"You'll see when we get there" _probably because I don't even know where it was._ I say as we skipped breakfast and headed off with Frosty guiding me to 'the only warm place.'

XXXXXXXXXX

In the distance I see a patch of grass the size of a baseball field with a tree in the middle. It had the white flowers from back at Mizore's house. The tree was blossoming which was really confusing to me since it was like the middle of winter. I started to jog over and Mizore quickly followed. I ran up to the tree, turned around and rested my back against it. Looking back at Mizore holding out my arms I ask "So what do you think?"

"It's a great place, so what do you want to do here though?"

 _Hey ah Frosty_

" _Whadda want?" he replied in an aggravated tone_

 _I was hoping that you help me by making an ice bench that doesn't feel like concrete_

" _Is that all you need, nothing else like build you a bed? Wink"_

 _No ah that wasn't my ah intention, I just wanted to watch the sunset with her_

" _And make out, don't forget that little piece out"_

 _So what if I wanted to do that, all I need is the bench okay_

" _Fine, but you owe me"_ he said and my hands started to move all on their own. Within seconds the bench was formed flawlessly in front of the tree from bottom to top with loads of detail. The bench had a dark blueish colour to it and the legs of it we're really fancy, curves and cuts all the way down. It looked like a piece of art, but when I sit down it's as hard as a rock.

 _Frosty, I told you to make it soft._

" _Fine, i'll fix it… little bitch"_ he said and it turned as soft as fresh powdery snow just as Mizore sat down next to me.

 _Wow that was a long walk here._ I think as I lean my head on Mizore and she leans on me. We both fall asleep leaning against each other.

XXXXXXXXXX

When I woke up it was around the sun was starting to set. " _Man it's almost as though you woke up at the perfect time for the plot"_ The sun made such a wonderful pinkish red color in the sky with a hint of blue seeping from the mountain to my right and the snowy ground to my left. When I look back at Mizore she was still asleep with her head leaning on my shoulder. Her purple hair had a hint of pink because of the sunset, _she looks so cute when she's all cuddled up_ I thought.

"Tsukune! Tsukune where are you!" She yelled scared flailing her arms. I wrap my arms around her

"I'm here, I'm here, everything is going to be alright" I say and she opens up her eyes. She looked up at me

"Sorry, just had a bad dream"

"It's fine, what was it?"

"I dreamed that everything disappeared leaving me all alone"

" _Oh my, looks like I may have went a little too far, I did want you two to enjoy the sunset..."_

 _Really Frosty!_

" _What your not happy?"_

 _NO! Why would I?_

" _Because now you get to enjoy the sunset"_

 _Forget it, I'm not going to deal with you right now_

"Well Mizore let's just enjoy the sunset, that will help you forget about it"

"Sure" she says looking out into the pink sky.

I look back at the sunset and leaned my head on Mizore's shoulder again. We both looked at the sunset for a while. I look back towards Mizore and she looked at me as well. I leaned my head close to hers and whispered "I love you" before giving her a kiss. The warm feeling came back to me and I felt like the world around me was melting, like it was only us two and a beautiful sunset off in the distance. I started to move my hand closer and closer to Mizore's until they touched and we interlocked our fingers. She pulls away her hand and put her arms around me as she pulled me closer. I wrapped my hands around her waist and we fell over on the bench kissing each other. My body started to feel like it was on fire when we kissed. Mizore's back was on the bench and she hugs me closer. I pull myself closer until not even a piece of paper could fit in between us.

XXXXXXXXXX

After we were done we got up from the bench and the sun was completely gone, it seemed to have disappeared in what felt like 5 minutes but must have been hours.

"I think we should start heading home" I say laughing and as I said this the ice bench we were on before melted into the ground. I reached for Mizore's hand as she reached for mine and we held each other's hands as we walked off with Frosty leading me where to go. _Today was a really good day, thanks Frosty._

" _You still owe me one and i'm going to use this at the worst possible time to make you suffer."_

 _Well today was worth anything you can do with that and more. But yet i'm still a bit worried about what your going to do_

" _Oh it'll be good, just wait"_

XXXXXXXXXX

We finally arrived at Mizore's house at 10:30 and we both quietly went to Mizore's bedroom. I took off my clothes and was looking for my pajamas "hey ah Mizore have you seen my pajamas?"

"Oh yeah I hid those"

"You did what!" I whispered loudly. When I turned to face her she was already in bed, sheats up and waiting for me. I walk over to the bed my face warm with embarrassment. I hop into the bed and start to pull up the covers _well this is weird but I'm just going to get some sleep_ I think closing my eyes. Seconds later there was a weight on my chest and when I look to see what it is I see Mizore sitting on me.

"You ready yet Tsukune?"

"Ready for what" I said stuttering but I knew exactly what she meant.

" _You might not make it back and you know that you could be well oh that strong, i'm not wrong"_

 _What?_

" _It's from Having a Bad Day"_ (Author note: Which is what I was listening to when I made this)

 _What?_

" _The song Having a Bad Day… You know what forget it"_

"You look really cute when you blush" Mizore says as she shifts her body so that she was basically laying ontop me. That me blush even more and my body started to heat up quickly which felt amazing. She leaned her head close to mine whispered something that I couldn't make out and she kissed me which we continue for a while. The room was a mess , the blankets strewn all over the floor, our hair was ruffled, and I was still feeling a warm

"Hey Mizore you want to go for a late night walk? You know to cool off"

"Sure Tsukune, where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere" I said as I started to put on my t-shirt. After we finished getting dressed we headed out the front door, I hold Mizore's hand as we head off. We both make our way through the town seeing different places, eventually we made our way to the shrine. I started to get shivers as I saw the place.

 _It was where I first encountered Frosty_

" _Yeah that must have been traumatizing, It's where I kicked your ass in front of your girlfriend."_

 _Yeah I don't remember it like that_

" _Oh you want me to tell you in detail? 'Cause i'd love that! "_

 _Never mind, I don't need to remember it_

" _I wouldn't either with how bad you got your ass beat"_

 _That wasn't necessary and neither was that avalanche by the way_

" _Well it did get the job done did it not? To you it wasn't needed but it was way more fun to watch, so to me yeah it was necessary"_

 _You know what forget it_

" _You sure it'll be fun"_

 _Fun for you not me_

" _Oh don't be such a party pooper"_

 _Be quiet Frosty I just want to enjoy myself for this time_ _ **in peace**_ _. Alright? Got me?_

" _Fine, party pooper but you are going to…"_

 _Shh! Just shut up_

We walk around for awhile by the mountains where the shrine is carved into.

"I've never been over here, where are we?" I ask confused

"I'm not completely sure, I haven't been here I don't think" Mizore says thinking. I see a huge mansion off in the distance but it was made of very thick dark blue ice.

"Let's head back Tsukune" Mizore says grabbing my arm

"Why?"

"Let's just go"

"... Alright, sure let's go" I say as we start heading back.

XXXXXXXXXX


	11. Chapt 11: Back to School

I rub my eyes and stretch my arms out in the shape of a Y before looking around the room. Mizore was on my left cuddled up like usual except she wasn't hanging onto my arm. Instead she was hugging my pillow, her legs wrapped around it and squeezing the life out of it. I get out of bed quietly so I don't wake up her up and get dressed. _Today we have head back to school. Can't believe it's all already over… although It has been quite exciting to say the least._

" _Oh yes it has been 'exciting' and fun right?"_

 _Without you it would be._ I thought as I started to pack all the stuff I brought along. I stuffed it all into a blue duffle bag with a white stripe on the sides. I zipped it up and brought it to the front door before setting it down to on the table near the front door. _When does the bus get here anyway?_ I thought as I walked back into Mizore's room. I get back to the room and Mizore was already fully dressed and packed up. _How did she… when did… You know what I'm not going to question how she did that so fast. Things like this should be way less surprising._

"So you ready to head back to school Tsukune?"

"Ah, yeah sure how about you?" _I just need to think about how I am going to tell Moka about everything._

" _You'll find a way_ _ **hero**_ "

 _Come on Frosty you couldn't you at least help me come up with something_

" _But why would I do that, it's more interesting to watch you struggle. Remember 'your cute when you blush' "_

 _I really dislike you_ I think

"I'm kind of ready. I wish we had more time up here but let's get going."

"Yeah the bus should be here soon so let's go" Mizore says grabbing her stuff

"Yeah we don't want to be late for the bus." I say as we leave the room and head to the front door. As soon as we left town there was a huge blizzard. T _hank god I can't feel the cold. At least that's one benefit._

XXXXXXXXXX

We finally make it to the bus and you couldn't see almost anything in the snowstorm. The door opened and we both get in, with a ton of snow following us inside. The bus driver quickly closed the door as soon as we got in.

"You changed, so how's it feel" I thought I heard someone say but when I looked around nobody was there except a few kids who were fast asleep in the front. "You finally fit in." I heard and when I looked at the driver he had a creepy smile with a half smoked cigar in his mouth. Mizore was already sitting in the back when I focused back to the bus. I walked back and sat down next to her. She rested her head on mine and yawned stretching her arms out. I rested my head on the back of the seat knowing that I was going to fall asleep almost immediately.

XXXXXXXXXX

I woke up to Mizore whispering "We're here Tsukune" in my ear. I rubbed my eyes and got up but when I did I felt dizzy and ended up falling back down on the seat.

"Are you ok Tsukune?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just got up a little fast." I get up again a bit slower this time and grabbed my blue and white striped duffle bag from above my head and we both get off the bus.

"Good luck kid and congrats, it'll be a bit easier now right?" The bus driver says before shutting the door and speeding off. I head straight for the boy's dorm and Mizore headed for the girl's dorm. When I arrived at the boy's dorm Moka was there waiting for me at the entrance with her arms crossed "Tsukune I missed you sooooo much!" She said running at me. I already knew what she wanted pulled my shirt collar to the side and bent my head so my neck was exposed. Moka jumped at the opportunity and sunk her teeth deep into my neck which didn't hurt at all, it felt more like a tickle instead of a bite. She got off much faster than normal and when she did she was shivering

"ss...sss... Tsukune your blood is s,s,so cold" she says stuttering "It's like I bit into an ice cube. Why is your hair different, what happened?"

"Oh well I had some… problems when I was at Mizore's place" I say rubbing the back of my neck feeling strangely nervous.

"What kind of problems? Like you got frozen or something?"

"It's a long story"

"Well, ok I've got time if you want to tell me"

"Ok, a really short summary. An unexpected avalanche ended up hitting us both and since I was human I was basically dead. Without someone there to help us I would have died for sure in that avalanche but someone ended up saving us and brought me to a hospital where they had to use a potion and I became like this."

"Well that was some adventure"

"Yeah you could say that" _You don't even know the half of it_

" _Oh, you're talking about me, I'm flattered"_

"Well I am going to go unpack, i'll see you later Moka"

"Alright Tsukune welcome back"

"Thanks you too" I say waving as I jogged inside.

" _Wow you really glossed over how you were human"_

 _Didn't think about that_

" _Sadly neither did they. It would've been hilarious to see you trying to explain your way out of a beating."_

 _Well what are they going to do now that i'm one of them, it's not like i'm breaking the rules._

XXXXXXXXXX

After I was done unpacking it was already around 6. _That took way too long._ I walked outside the dorms and Mizore was waiting for me leaning against the wall, one leg over the other and her arms crossed sucking on a lollipop.

"Hey Mizore." she pushes away from the wall and walks towards me.

"Tsukune I forgot to tell you, you should change back your hair to brown so people don't get curious"

"So you want me to dye my hair brown?"

"No, don't dye it, I meant use your powers to change the colour"

"How do I do that"

"I'll teach you, follow me" she said swiftly walking away

" _Yay you get to learn how to dye hair Tsukune"_ Frosty said sarcastically. I follow Mizore into the woods near the place where we went on our first date.

"Alright all you have to do is look into this ice…" she said and a huge ice pillar came out of the ground "Just concentrate on your old self and your powers should change your hair back to brown"

"Ok" I say staring at the pillar intently trying to imagine my old self. I closed my eyes and tried to focus but nothing happened when I opened my eyes. "I can't get it to work"

"You just need to try harder" she said as she created a bench and sat down to watch.

I closed my eyes and concentrated but when I open my eyes my hair was still snow white. "I still can't do it"

"Try it once more" I closed my eyes again and tried to focus, I felt some warmth go through my body. I imagined that the heat was from my old body and I started to visualise myself, the brown hair. I opened my eyes Mizore was in front of me. When she moved to the side my hair was brown again. "Unless you turn into your monster form your hair should stay brown so just be careful."

"Thanks Mizore, I will" and without another word she disappeared like a magician. I walked to the ice pillar and put my hand on it and it slowly melted and flowed into the blood red ocean below. _Why is the water red anyway?... Ah forget it who knows, "_ It's probably something mystical" I say half kidding as I walk back to the dorms.

XXXXXXXXXX

I arrive at my dorm about an hour later and head up to the third floor where my room was. I opened the door and Mizore was in my room fast asleep in my bed

 _What? She's going to continue this kind of thing here? I thought this was only while we were at her house._

" _Yo why does it matter bro, you got a hot girl sleeping in your bed. What's the problem?"_

 _I hate to agree with you but you are right_ I reply as I got ready for bed and slowly lifted the sheets and quickly got under them not waking Mizore up, when I was under the sheets Mizore grabbed me but when I looked she was still asleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

I woke up to the blaring alarm of my alarm clock in my ear followed by a swift hard kick to the side knocking me out of bed and across the room. I put my hand on the ground to pick myself up and look over to the bed. Mizore was still asleep, hugging my pillow. I shake my head and push myself onto my feet and walk over to the alarm clock and slammed my hand down on the top of it turning off the alarm. I finish getting dressed and when I came back Mizore was already awake and almost ready.

"Hey Mizore you want me to wait for you out front?"

"No i'm good"

"Alright then I'm off, see you in homeroom" I say heading out the door. When I got out of the dorm Moka was waiting for me as well as Kurumu and Yukari to the left of the door leaning against the big cement pillar.

"Ready for our first day back" I ask

"Yep" they all replied excited. We all walked together to the school, Moka attached to my right arm and Kurumu to my left while Yukari was trying to pull her off yelling and screaming. Ignoring her Moka asks "Your arm is really cold Tsukune, you feeling ok?"

"Oh sorry, i'm feeling fine" I reply as we walked the rest of the way to school.

Yukari waved goodbye as we all walked into our homeroom. I took my seat in the back and everyone else sat in their regular seats. Mizore appears a few seconds later and takes her usual seat.

XXXXXXXXXX

The school day was boring and full of classes that I would now have to pay attention to since I **was** a monster. _Man this sure is a drag everything used to be so easy *yawn* I really wish I was human so I didn't have to worry about classes_

" _Then you'd be worried about if you we're going to die…"_

 _Shh, let me enjoy the good memories._

" _And you know exactly who to blame"_ when he said this I imagined him smirking

 _Yeah thanks for this, I really appreciate it_ I thought sarcastically

" _So why didn't you do it last night?"_

 _Do what?_

" _Oh you know, with Mizore"_

 _That's not a nightly thing!_

" _Aw why not, you get so hot and bothered when you're around her"_

 _Aye that is the time to leave me alone, got it!_

" _But it's so much fun..."_

 _You know what forget about it_

" _Oooh someone has matured"_

 _Shut up Frosty I'm just so done with your shit_

" _If you want I can switch bodies..."_

 _Please do_

" _...to Mizore's if you want"_

 _How bout no._

" _But it would be so funny"_ Frosty says laughing as I continued back to my dorm.

XXXXXXXXXX

I came out of the bath and Mizore was already in my bed fast asleep cuddled into a small ball. I did the same as last night and got ready for bed, pulled up the sheets and got under quickly.

XXXXXXXXXX


	12. Chapt 12: True Power

I wake up to the sound of my loud alarm clock blaring in my ear followed up by swift kick knocking me out of bed and slamming my head against the hard floor. I push myself onto all fours, my sight still spinning. Slowly getting up holding my head with my right hand and stopping the alarm clock with my left.

 _Ow, that hurt_ I think rubbing my neck. I was putting on my clothes when I hear a knock on the door. I go to answer it and the second I started to open the door I remembered about Mizore in my bed _OHH SHIT OHH SHIT, I AM SO FUCKED!_

" _Yeah, you're are dumbass. Also is that the first time you've sworn"_

 _WHAT DO I DO WHAT DO I DO WHAT DO !?_ I think ignoring Frosty

" _There's nothing you can do"_ Frosty says as the door flung open knocking me back onto the the floor. Looking up I see a very angry Moka standing in front of me as she stared at my bed

"I know this how this looks but it's not what it looks like I swear!"

"Oh, then tell me what is going on" She said cracking her knuckles

"It's ah, ah…"

"That a lot of fun last night Tsukune"

 _Why! Why of all things to say and times to wake up! Why me?_ I thought as I slowly moved my head twitching to look at Moka

"Moka it's…"

"Just pull off my rosary and I won't kill you" She says, her eyes burned with anger.

 _Why is she so different all of a sudden, it's like she's… Oh crap that's the evil scary Moka speaking. She's the one who almost killed that other kid. WAIT! She said she wouldn't hurt me, I saved her_ "Moka remember you promised not to hurt me"

"Oh I am not going to hurt you, it will be painless I swear"

" _Man you fucked up this time, you gonna die"_

 _Not the time Frosty!_

" _Why not, is it because you're about to get pummeled?"_

 _Ah yeah, Mizore and I don't stand a chance if that rosary pops off_ as I thought this the ruby in the middle of the rosary cracked. Within seconds Mizore was onto her feet and transformed behind me.

 _What! If that breaks i'm gonna die. How on earth did it crack in the first place? Gahh what is my luck today?!_

" _Well I could save you Tsukune but only if you swear to let me be able to watch you..."_

 _I don't care just save my ass! Now!_

" _Alright, this is gonna hurt a lot, just sayin"_

"Aow, oh god that hurts" I whimpered through my teeth as my body started to feel like it was on fire and I lost control. I could still see what was going on despite not being able to move. Looking down I was covered in black ice which acted like armor. The rosary cracks more and more until it shatters into pieces unleashing the evil Moka with her blood red eyes and silver hair. Moka sprinted past me and straight for Mizore and without being able to react moka bullet kicked her out of the window with tremendous force. She hit a tree outside the window with a loud thud and she transformed back to her human form as she spat out a bit of blood. Moka then turned her attention to me and swung her foot at me with full force. Frosty ducked under it and yawned as he pulled back his fist. Before Moka could move Frosty slammed the punch hard into her gut sending her through multiple walls before coming to a stop. She wiped the blood from her mouth and furiously sprinted back trying to land a punch on Frosty but Frosty just kept dodging her with ease. Frosty crouches down before catapulting himself straight up uppercutting her with so much force that she shot through the ceiling and landed on the roof. Frosty made an ice pillar below himself launching him into the air. Once he reached the top Moka was already pretty beaten up and on the brink of unconsciousness. Frosty walked over to her "This is an S class monster, I'm extremely disappointed" Frosty says raising his arm ready to slam her head back down through the floor. I resist the punch and it stop before it slams into her head. I take control of my body again and turn to go get Mizore. I felt a hard kick to my back before landing on the roof face first although it didn't even hurt at all.

"How about that"

"That was so weak, I mean even a human could kick harder than that" Frosty said but not taking over.

 _Why'd you say that? What was the point?_

" _This could have been over if only you let me finish her off"_

 _You mean kill?_

" _Not exactly but close"_

 _Just be quiet._ I turn around and Moka is getting back onto her feet again. I run towards her the black ice armour fading away as I close in which increased my speed. The moment I hit my full speed I jump up pull my legs together and bullet kick Moka in the side hearing cracks as she flew off the roof. Her hair turned pink before she hit the ground. Again I turned around and sprinted over to Mizore who was on the ground hardly conscious. I lift her up into my arms making sure that my arm supported her head and headed for the school. She had blood dripping from her mouth and her right arm was bent in a weird direction.

"It's alright Tsukune, i'm good" she said before grabbing her right arm in pain.

"No you're not, I need to get you to the nurse now" I say sprinting as fast as I could. She weighed a feather in my arms as I ran to the school.

 _Why does she feel so light?_ I thought running to the school

" _I may have stolen a bit of her power" Frosty says innocently_

 _YOU DID WHAT!?_

" _Well she had so much power in her I thought I could use a bit..."_

 _How much did you take!_

" _About 90%..."_

 _90! You took 90 fucking percent! You took almost all of it, why'd you need so much?_

" _Well you did see how I took care of the problem and I hardly had to use anything. She is a powerhouse of energy…"_

 _You almost got Mizore killed!_

" _But she didn't die sooo…"_

 _That's not the point, the point is that you didn't need that much as you obviously showed! You didn't need any of it at all!_

" _So?"_

 _What do you mean so! Why'd you take it!?_

" _Because I wanted some of her power, it's way more than anyone I've ever seen from a snow woman"_

I lift Mizore up close to my head, lift my leg and kick open the front doors to the school. Looking all around I see a small sign in the hallway 'Infirmary' and head in it's direction. Once I finally reach the infirmary I set Mizore down on one of the beds but there was no nurse in sight

"I'll be fine Tsukune, trust me… I just need some rest, you don't need to get the nurse"

"But.."

"Tsukune I'm fine. Don't worry, all I need to do is just rest"

"Are you sure?" I say and Mizore fell unconscious. I sat in the seat next to her and waited for around for a few minutes until a small girl with orange hair walked into the room. She had a red version of our school uniform on with a white t-shirt under it. She also had our school uniforms skirt and dark brown leggings underneath, she had green eyes, red ribbons in her hair and small bat that was flying around her.

"Hey you, were you the one who broke Moka's rosary?"

"It was on accident"

"And you also knocked her unconscious?"

"I had no choice, it was in self defence, if I didn't she was going to kill me"

"How did a snow boy beat a vampire, she is an S class monster?"

 _I forgot about my hair._ I closed my eyes and concentrated on my hair being brown and when I opened my eyes and looked into a mirror across the room my hair was still snow white. I closed my eyes again and concentrated on myself with brown hair, when I opened my eyes my hair was still white.

"Thank you for bringing back the real Moka ah what's your name?"

"Tsukune, Tsukune Aono and what do you mean the real Moka?"

"You see Moka used to be a super vampire who had no mercy whatsoever and could defeat anyone she wanted to but then she got that rosary to hold back her powers and to be quote unquote 'normal.' Which may I add never worked since everyone was still afraid of her since she was still a vampire."

 _So that explains why she was so happy to be friends_

"Here's some medication for your friend and a gift for you destroying the rosary" She said handing me a bottle of pills and a bottle filled with a strange blood red liquid.

"Ah what is this?' I asked holding up the red bottle.

" _Jackass, it's vampire blood. You really are dumb aren't you"_

"Yes, it's vampire blood, mix it wit different things to have different effects like turning someone human or human etc. You see just ask anyone and they'll tell you. Also if you drink too much you'll turn into a vampire yourself so have fun"

" _Wow ain't she so helpful"_

"Here's a quick summary, use different ingredients and you can make someone fall in love with you or make someone go insane or get rid of haunting spirits like you're little friend."

"How did you know…"

"I can had a feeling you weren't any normal snow kid since you beat a vampire. There's also the fact that this bat is like a medium, he can hear and talk to spirits among other things." She says staring directly into my eyes "also quick side note if you drink a bit of the blood straight up it'll switch bodies with the first person you look at."

"Aye yo bitch don't change the subject, you wanna fight or what?!" the bat and Frosty say almost simultaneously.

"I would fight you but the body you're using is a bit too fragile don't you think"

" _Oh Imma beat yo ass and I'm gonna fight you without this body then bitch how about that"_

"But that will kill the host"

" _Not if I switch bodies to this girl"_

"She's in too bad of shape"

" _Believe me she could kick anyone's ass if she was using her full potential not to mention the addition of my power."_

"Relying on a more powerful person to care for you Frosty, you've gotten weak"

" _Ok that's fucking it!"_

"What are you going to do, fight me and lose your poor little innocent host? It must have taken a lot for them to try that forbidden potion again after what happened last time"

" _Mmmm man you piss me off"_

 _Now you know how I feel_

" _Oh can it little fucking bitch boy"_

 _Again with the cursing, you sound like a teenager on adderall jesus!_

" _Fine"_ he grunted

"Well enjoy and your friend will get better soon, I promise." she says before leaving I sit in the chair next to Mizore until I ended up falling asleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

I wake up and look at the clock, the time was 5:20 pm and Mizore was still out, I waited in the chair for around 10 minutes until my stomach grumbled loudly. _I should go get some food really quick_ I thought standing up. I walked to the cafeteria and got some food for Mizore and I. When I get back Mizore was awake and sitting up in bed, I ran to her side set down the tray on the chair by the bed "You feeling ok?"

"I'm fine, my head just hurts"

"Here take some of this" I said handing her the bottle of pills.

"Where did you get this?"

"It's a long story, I got also have some food for you if you're hungry" I say revealing the tray of food.

"Thanks I am a bit hungry"

 _Good thing I got two trays of food then._

"Thank you Tsukune" she said blushing

"For what?"

"For saving me… and for the food" she said as she scooped up some food.

"that's what friends do."

XXXXXXXXXX


	13. Chapt 13:The Other Side Of The Snowflake

I wake up to the same loud alarm clock blaring in my ears. I brace myself waiting for a kick to my side by crawling into a ball holding my head with my hands. I wait a few seconds before uncurling and looking over my shoulder, the alarm still blaring in my ears. _How come I didn't get knocked out of bed and didn't end up on the floor feeling like trash? Oh yeah the dorm got trashed didn't it?_

" _Yeah and who was the one to do it?"_ Frosty said proudly.

 _That's not to be proud of_

" _For you it isn't, for me it is an achievement. I mean it's been a long time since i've gotten into a_ _ **real**_ _fight"_

 _What do you mean_ _ **real**_ _fight?_

" _Oh the fight you had with me? You called that a fight, that was more of a beatdown"_

 _Well…_

" _Well what, you got destroyed, so just deal with it"_

 _Well… I couldn't have won because all my attacks didn't work_

" _That's because you're a moron and you attacked a god. What'd you expect?"_

 _I don't know, a fair fight!_

" _Well a quote I know from… somebody_ " _If you find yourself in a fair fight, your tactics suck.'_ _..." (AN: quote from John Steinbeck)_

 _And who said that?_

" _How the fuck should I know?"_

 _Well you are quoting it._

" _Ok let's hear you list off every scientist that made the invention that you use on a daily basis."_

 _Well… um… there's…_

" _There's who?"_

 _I don't know, shut up it's different_

" _No it's not, you use their invention so how come you don't know their names?"_

*sigh* _forget it._ I think getting out of bed.

I stretch my arms above my head before getting out of bed and turning off the alarm clock before looking back at the bed to see just messed up sheets and the pillow shoved against the wall of the school auditorium. _Oh yeah that's right Mizore is still in the infirmary, I should go see how she's doing_ I think as I was getting dressed. As I was leaving I see the bottle of vampire blood on the floor. _Why not, I mean it could come in handy_ I decide grabbing it as I head out the door. I head down the hallway and try to head through the crowd of people gathered by the auditorium doors. I eventually get out outside. _I need some fresh air_ I think as I head out of the main school doors. I look around for Moka but she wasn't anywhere to found. I see the boys dorm in the distance which was really trashed, the main double doors we're broken and blocked by a huge pile of debris. There was a gaping hole in the ceiling that lead to the the outer walls which were cracked to almost non existent. _That's right I did kind of have a fight with Moka which did destroy the boys dorm which ended with me kind of beating up Moka_ I remember as I stare at the building. " _You mean I beat her up... well more like fucked her up. We already talked about this"_

 _That's not a good thing_ I reply as I walk back inside and towards the infirmary. Mizore was already awake and sitting up looking out the window.

"Hey Mizore how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling way better"

" _Oh I bet she is after seeing you"_ Frosty said sarcastically

 _I have the power to get rid of you so if you could shut up that would be great_ I thought still thinking about what that girl said to me yesterday ' _This can get rid of spirits'_

" _Then do it, get rid of me, you won't"_

 _I will_ I said to Frosty as I headed out of the infirmary. I opened the top of the bottle and peered at the pure red liquid inside _Do I really want to drink it? Do I trust that random girl? What do I do?_

" _Just do it! or can't you?"_

"Forget it" I said putting my lips to the edge and tipping it letting some of the red liquid flow down my throat. It felt like molasses that burned my throat like I swallowed hot coals, and the world started to twirl and twist. I could hardly stay on my feet, barely being able to walk. I couldn't hear Frosty anymore but that was the least of my concerns at the moment because I couldn't walk straight and my stomach felt like it was on fire. I stumbled my way back into the infirmary falling to one knee then getting back up and looked up at Mizore. I felt my body started to ache all over like I just got stabbed 100 times and when I open my eyes I was in an infirmary bed and my vision was cleared up. I looked around the room and my body was on the floor. I blinked a few times and rubbed my eyes, looking at my body again, still laying on the floor at the entrance of the infirmary. I looked down at my hands and I was wearing a white t-shirt with black sleeves and I had breasts? _What is going on_ I thought getting up out of the bed but winced as the pain in my side grew immensely. I then remembered what the girl said ' _if you drink a small amount of this straight, you'll swap bodies with whoever you see first'_

 _No No No this is can't happening_ I thought and my body got off of the floor and started to walk towards me.

"Tsukune what did you do" they ask and it sounded like me but not angry at all.

"M… Mizore?" I said stuttering and covered my mouth, _I sound like Mizore._

"Yeah, but how did we end up like this?"

"It's a long story"

"Well we've got time since neither of us will be going to class today"

"Why?"

"Because, us switching bodies is pretty obvious just by the way you just answered my questions"

"Yeah I guess you're right"

"Plus we need to learn how to swap back."

"Yeah, you're right"

"Well it started when you were unconscious, this girl with orange hair walked in and thanked me for breaking Moka's rosary. She said that the 'true Moka' got set free, as a gift she gave me those pills for you and a bottle of what she said was vampire blood. She told me that it could do different stuff like give powers or take away powers if mixed with other stuff but I only wanted to get rid of Frosty. He was getting really annoying, anyway I forgot that if you drank it straight then you would switch bodies with the first person you see which ended up being you Mizore."

"Did she tell you about an antidote?" Mizore asks calmly

"No, she didn't. She more or less came in, gave me the stuff and left"

"Well then the best thing to do is to go see a witch"

"Why not go to Yukari?"

"The little witch that looks like she's in middle school?"

"Yeah, she's supposed to be super smart and we both know her so why not?"

"Yeah but we can't just tell her that we switched bodies"

"You're right but we could always ask her as though someone else switched bodies and to help us by making an antidote."

"But who should talk to her? You or me, Tsukune?"

"Ah… I think you should since I don't know if you would normally come up to her and ask for a favour since you aren't very social with people. No offence."

"None taken, so how should I approach her?"

"Try running up to her before school and ask her out of breath to help with something and that it's an emergency"

"Then tell her that someone has switched bodies with someone else and that they need an antidote?"

"Exactly"

"What if she asks to see them or something?"

"Ah… Tell her that we just need the antidote and unless she **absolutely** needs to see them then she can because… well it is pretty embarrassing."

"What if she asks how it happened?"

"Tell her that one drank vampire blood and they switched bodies"

"And if she asks where they got vampire blood?"

"They got it from a friend? For helping them with something special"

"Ok, I'll see you in a bit then Tsukune, hold tight"

"I will" I said and winced as the pain in my side came back. I layed back down on the bed and closed my eyes.

XXXXXXXXXX

I wake up and look at the clock across the room, _I fell asleep for an hour._ I look around the room and Mizore was next to me, still in my body.

"We're going to be stuck in each others bodies for awhile, the only way to make the antidote has ingredients from the human and the Frozen Whites."

"Well how long will it take to get the ingredients?"

"My mom already has the Frozen Flower and is on her way to get the other ingredient from the human world, she said it would take around a week."

"It's going to take a whole week?"

"I don't think that we should miss school for a week, people may start poking around"

"Yeah, that's a good idea"

"We need to act like each other and when going to the restroom use the right one, things could get weird if we go into the opposite gender's restroom."

"I totally forgot about that, what do we do about clothes?"

"Just wear what I would usually wear"

"I mean when we are getting dressed"

"That shouldn't be a problem, all you have to do is just put it on"

"That's easy for you to say."

XXXXXXXXXX

 _I am still trying to get used to being in a girls body, man it is really weird._ I waited a few seconds expecting Frosty to say joke but there was just silence. _That's one good thing though Thank god._ We skipped the rest of school and talked about what to do. I opened up the door to the room that I'd be staying in for about a week, the bed had snow white sheets and a plain white pillow. When I sat on the bed it was extremely soft

 _How come my bed isn't like this! This is unfair_. I layed down on the bed and pulled the white sheets over myself and closed my eyes to fall asleep when I heard my window open. I sat up in my bed, curled my fist ready to belt the person who hops through my window. They stepped in and the moon gave just enough light to see that it was Mizore. I stop my punch mid swing and gesture for her to come over and sleep next to me. I pulled the blanket up and she quickly hopped in, she was cold at first but warmed up right away. _This is so nice._

XXXXXXXXXX


	14. Chapt 14: Personality Perception

I wake up to a quiet beeping. I rub my eyes and look around for a second before the light hits my eyes. I pull up my arm to block the light and wait as my eyes adjust to the bright light. I stretch my arms and look to my left to check the alarm clock, it was 7:30 in bright red lines. I slowly lift my legs to the side and felt Mizore grab them trying to pull me closer. I pull my legs a little harder and her grip loosens enough for me to get out and surprisingly she's is still fast asleep. I continue pulling my legs out of bed and sit on the side as I turn off the alarm clock. I prop my arm on the bed to support me as I push myself up. I get ready for school and walk back to bed where Mizore was still asleep. Next to the bed was a coffee cup that was filled with yellow lollipops. I grab one quickly and turn to the bed again. Softly I grab her shoulder "Mizore it's time to get up" I whispered shaking her slightly. She opened her eyes and looked at me squinting.

 _It's so weird to see her in my body._

"Good morning Tsukune"

"Good morning Mizore, you'd better get dressed and ready for school, It's already 7:43." She pulled the sheets to her right and tossed her legs to the left. She put her left arm on the bed as she rubbed her eyes with her right. She pulled herself out of bed and started to get dressed, I grab my school stuff and head out the door. I close the door slowly so it wouldn't make a any noise as I left. I walk down the corridor and down the stairs to the first floor which was more of a plaza than anything else. I head to the entrance and open the double doors and head to the right of the doors. I lean against the wall with my arms crossed and my right leg crossing my left. I hear the doors open and I see Mizore next to me with a yellow lollipop in her mouth as well. I took mine out and leaned in close to her, she grabbed me at my waist and pulled me close to her. She took out her lollipop and kissed me and the warm feeling came back again. When we finally stopped kissing my body seemed to cool down as if I was all of a sudden in a blizzard.

" _Aya pal, miss me?"_

 _Wait! Frosty?_

" _The one and only my friend… imagine me bowing"_

 _I thought you were gone because of the vampire blood_

" _You are still as stupid as always I see"_

 _And why would that be?_

" _Because you forgot to put in any other ingredients, so how is it by the way? You likin' it?"_

 _What do you mean?_

" _Oh you know what I mean, so tell me, how is it?"_

 _Weren't you in a girls body before? So wouldn't you know?_

" _Pfff that was an old hag, you got a hot young girl's body. Like damn I am jealous of you"_

 _So is that why you wanted Mizore to be your new host so bad?_

" _No… ah… sort of? You see she has way more experience with her powers, she has more power so I don't have to use mine all the time, plus she's nice unlike you bud."_

 _You're not the nicest person to be around either there 'bud.'_

"You ready Mizore" Mizore said staring at me

"Oh... ah oh yeah, sure" I said as I hugged her arm. This felt so weird but yet comforting even though a lot of guys were staring at me and Mizore as we walked to school. I hear a few whispers

"Dude that's the girl who beat a vampire"

"So?"

"Dude a vampire's an S class monster"

" _How does it feel to have all the attention on you"_ Frosty teased and I snuggle myself closer to Mizore trying not to get noticed by anyone while we were walking. Then I heard some more people whisperer "Wait that's the girl who took down a vampire? She looks so innocent and shy."

"Yeah dude, I heard she beat up the vampire with ease"

"I heard that she ended up fainting at the end of the fight, that's why she was gone from school"

"That's not what I heard, I heard that she got in trouble for fighting and showing her true form." another replied. When we finally made it inside school there was still some chatter and whispers about the fight but when we got into homeroom the whispers all of a sudden stop. Mizore took where I usually sat and I took her spot. Kurumu walked in seconds later sprinting towards Mizore. I throw an ice kunai quickly which hit her right in her head and the force pushed her so much that she just barely missed Mizore as she landed on another desk to the side. I take out my lollipop and try my hardest to act like Mizore. "Ah…. don't touch my Tsukune" I say stuttering and quiet. Mizore facepalmed before shaking her head side to side clearly disappointed in my performance. She went back to pretending to be me which she did perfectly. Kurumu got up after a few seconds holding her head and took her seat as the bell rang for class. Mrs. Nekonome came into class a few seconds later out of breath. She pulled out the attendance book and started listing names

"Tsukune Aono?"

"Here" Mizore replied energetically. Mrs. Nekonome kept listing off names as I thought of what to say. _What would Mizore say? Ah... um here? Present…_

"Mizore Shirayuki?"

"Ah here" I said nervously raising my shaky hand. Everyone turned to look at me as though I had just screamed bloody murder but Mrs. Nekonome kept reading names as if nothing was wrong. But everyone else seemed to think different.

XXXXXXXXXX

I get through all my classes, as I head out of my last class I let out a relieved sigh. _Today was so long and painful_ I thought heading to the newspaper club where Mizore, Kurumu, and Yukari where already there. I walked in and sat next to Mizore. After a few seconds of us sitting around the door slammed open and Gin came sprinting through the door

"So Mizore did you really take on a vampire?"

"I ah… um…"

"Well did you?"

"Now there's no need to ask her about that Gin, if she wants to tell you she will" Mrs. Nekonome said walking in the door.

 _Thank god Mrs. Nekonome, you are a lifesaver_

" _Wow she really saved your ass, what's wrong with you? Why are you so shy all of a sudden?"_

 _I don't know, I think it's because I'm afraid of someone finding out about us switching bodies._

" _Well you need to fix it"_

 _Why?_

" _Look at the door, behind mrs. cat lady"_ he said whispering as though everyone could hear him. I look over at the door where Mrs. Nekonome was a few seconds ago to see a bunch of boys at the door staring in. They all disappeared when I looked over at them and I hear them whisper. "Did she see us? Man she is so cute when she's shy, way better than when she's all scary"

"You said it, she looks so cute when she blushes" Which made me blush. I grabbed Mizore's arm and scooted a bit closer and leaned on her shoulder. Mizore lowers her head before shaking it back in forth "Why does she like that guy?" I heard them whisper as they peek their heads around the corner again. They glare at Mizore and Mrs. Nekonome turned around and slammed the door shut obviously a little angry. I heard some scampering feet and then everything was silent. "Mizore, Tsukune since what has happened to you guys you can take off this week"

"Thanks Gin" we say simultaneously.

"No problem, you should just worry about getting your rest"

" _Pfff as if you guys need rest, you spent…"_

 _Just… please be quiet_

" _There's the old Tsukune"_

XXXXXXXXXX

After club was done I head back to the dorms hanging onto Mizore's arm.

"Tsukune why are you so shy all of a sudden?" she whispered to me

"I don't know, I think it might be me being worried about someone figuring out about us switching bodies or something" I whispered back

"Well you're making it easier for them to find out"

"Yeah, I just can't control it, maybe it has to do with us switching bodies I mean you seemed really energetic today."

"Yeah I guess I did have a bit more energy than usual today. I'll see if my mom can get those ingredients faster"

"Thanks" We finally got to the girls dorm "Good night Mizore"

"Good night Tsukune" I said as I opened the double doors. I walked straight through the crowd of girls that were gathered at the entrance and headed for my dorm room. I made my way up the stairs and down the packed corridor and opened the door to see Mizore leaning against the window on the other side of the room.

"Tsukune you're going to have a lot of guys following you"

"Why?"

"Because they think that you being shy is **really cute** " she said mockingly

"Oh, yeah, thanks. Also how did you get in without anyone noticing?"

" _Dude you do know who you're talking to? She has been stalking you for how long and you don't notice until she literally talks to you. She's a god at stealthy stuff."_

 _True, you're right_

" _Of course i'm right, i'm always right"_

 _There's that ego again, let's just deflate that real fast_

" _No need to deflate, you know that won't do anything…"_

 _Because you have way too much_

"I just snuck around the side and crawled in through your window"

" _That should have been obvious."_

 _How would I know_

" _Oh she walked in through the crowd of girls and into the corridors faster than you, of course she used the fuckin' window!"_ Frosty yelled

"Good night Tsukune" Mizore said as she hopped into bed. I got ready for bed and hopped in as well. Mizore cuddled close to me warming up us both

 _This feels so good, she's so warm_ I think yawning

" _Dude you just got out of school how are you tired?"_

 _I dunno I just am._

XXXXXXXXXX

The alarm clock was going off quietly. I open my eyes reluctantly and squinted trying to find it. I eventually find it on the nightstand next to the bed and slap the 'snooze' button. I swing my legs off the bed and sit on the edge

 _How long until Mizore's mom gets those ingredients for the antidote? Ah it'll come in a while, I just have to be patient for now._ I get up and ready for school setting both of our school stuff by the door. I walk back to the bed grabbing a lollipop from the coffee cup and woke up Mizore

"It's time to get up Mizore." I grab my school stuff as I head out of the door. I close the door slowly and walk down the corridor. I walk down the stairs to the first floor, I make my way through the crowd of people to make it to the front door. I push the double doors open and step outside, I lean on the side of the doors sucking on my lollipop waiting for Mizore. I turn to my right and Mizore was standing next to me. I let out a little and quiet squeak and jumped into the air. I look around and thankfully nobody was around to see what happened. I grab Mizore's arm and we start walking to school and it seemed like everyone was looking at us when we walked by.

"How come **he** gets so many cute girls" I hear which pisses me off.

 _Why are they talking to Mizore like that? It's not like she's done anything to deserve it! Why am I getting so mad? They're talking about me, not Mizore._

"It's fine, just ignore them" Mizore said which soothed my anger a bit. We finally make it to school and we both head straight to homeroom. We take our seats and the bell rang seconds later. Mrs. Nekonome walked in late again. She got out the attendance binder and started listing off names out of breath.

"Aono"

"Here" Mizore said excitedly. _She seems genuinely excited. Ok focus, you need to sound like how Mizore. Calm, calm down, I got this._

" _No, no you don't"_

 _Not now Frosty please_

" _Wha…. what? You said please and said it politely, what is happening to you?"_ Frosty said mockingly

 _Nothing_ …

"Mizore Shirayuki"

"Oh, uh… here" I stuttered while raising my shaky hand in surprise.

"Oh my god that's so cute" I hear from out of nowhere. I uncontrollably blush and look around to see who said it. I looked at the door and saw 3 boys heads peeking their heads into the classroom. Their faces were bright red as they disappeared behind the door. Mrs. Nekonome heard what they said and slammed the door in their faces.

" _Man she really knows how to save you from embarrassment"_

 _Yeah... she does. Thank you Mrs. Nekonome._

"What's with you lately Mizore, why are you acting all strange?" Kurumu asks in the middle of class.

"I don't know, just not feeling like myself." _and you don't even know the half of it._

"Well knock it off, your stealing all the guys for some reason.

XXXXXXXXXX

School was over finally and all I wanted to do was go to my dorm and be alone for a while.

 _I still have to go the newspaper club._ I head to the first floor where the newspaper club was and open the door, the room was filled with kids and in the crowd I could see Kurumu, Yukari and Mizore in the back. Soon the kids flood out of the room surrounding me. I try making it into the room but none of them were letting me through. They all kept just asking me questions

"Did you really take down a vampire?"

"Mizore will you go out with me?"

"Alright everyone you need to let Mizore in the room at least" somebody from the back said. When I get into the room I noticed that it was Gin.

"Now everyone who isn't in the newspaper club get outta here!"

"Agh c'mon, are you kidding me." they complained as half of the kids left the room.

"Thanks Gin" I said and my face warmed up a bit.

"No problem, I got your back. As long as you promise that I get first dibs on beating a vampire story" he said giving me a thumbs up.

"Why are you bothering her Gin" Yukari says dropping a pan on his head.

"Ow, that hurt" I make my way through the existing crowd to the back where Mizore and everyone else was.

"Ok everyone who's new, welcome to the newspaper club. Since there is a lot of you who are new you are going to get one of us 6 to help you with your work and to help fix errors over this w…" chatter interrupted what Gin was trying to say. People were calling who they wanted to be with

"Alright! We are going to be picking names out of a hat so each of us has an equal amount of people!" Gin yelled over everyone's chatter. Everyone in the room simultaneously awed

 _Thank you gin, you're a lifesaver._ Minutes later Gin came back with a hat filled with slips of paper.

"Alright Whoever's name you draw will be the person who will be helping you, no switching names or looking in the bin to get a certain person. That would be unfair to everyone else since everyone would want me." All 3 of us let out a sigh

"Gin does have a **huge** ego" Yukari stated. Gin walked around with the hat and people started picking names and depending who they got changed their reaction. "Yeah! I got Mizore"

"I got Kurumu! That's awesome."

"Aw, I got Gin." Gin's facial expression was sad when he finished going around with the bucket. "It's alright Gin, I'm sure they'll learn to like you and benefit from your teaching. You were the one who taught us how to write" Mizore said

"Thanks Tsukune" Gin replied depressed

"Well what happened to that ego of you're's Gin" Yukari said teasing him.

"It's fine, I'll just teach them everything I know!" he said energetically.

XXXXXXXXXX

The newspaper club finally finished giving tutorials and teaching the new people. Mizore and I were heading back to the dorms. I was holding her right arm as we were walking back. When we got to the girls dorm I kissed her goodnight and headed inside. I made my way up to my room and opened the door but this time Mizore wasn't in my room.

 _Ah she probably is just giving me some room after what happened today._ I got ready for bed and hopped in. Stretching my arms into the air I yawn and close my eyes…

XXXXXXXXXX

I wake up to something warming me up, I didn't even have to open my eyes to tell that it was Mizore.

"Some of those people are persistent, it took them an hour of staring at your window to finally go away."

"Well good night Mizore"

"Good night Tsukune" Mizore yawns

XXXXXXXXXX


	15. Chapt 15: The Return Of A Vampire

I wake up to a very quiet beeping. I open my eyes and as they adjust to the light I check the alarm clock, it was 7:33. I slowly moved my legs to the left and pulled them out of bed to sit on the side as I turned off the alarm clock with one hand while putting my other arm on the bed to support me as I get up. I get ready for school and walked back to the bed where Mizore was still asleep. I grabbed a lollipop out of the coffee cup as I walked over to the bed. I softly grabbed her shoulder

"Mizore it's time to get up" I whisper. She rubbed her eyes and got out of bed as I grabbed my school stuff and head out the door. I walk down the corridor and the stairs to the first floor which was packed with more girls than usual. I slowly make my way through the crowd to see what is going on. I get to the door and it was covered by a large amount of rubble. I jog back to my room and see that Mizore was already gone. I sprint to the window and look down but she wasn't there either. I crawl out of the window and closed my eyes as I created ice ice stairs heading to the ground. When I open my eyes the stairs were there, shimmering in the sunlight. When my feet hit solid ground the stairs melted. I start running to the front of the school where I saw Moka and the girl who gave me the vampire blood from before. They both seemed tired and had bruises everywhere. I kept looking around for mizore and saw her a few feet to the left of Moka, she was unconscious and all bloody.

 _Frosty, you know what to do, do what you want. Do what you want._

" _It'd be my honor"_ I lost control of my body but could still feel the searing pain all over. "This is gonna be fun, but watch out the first few rows are going to be a smash zone" he said cracking my knuckles before jumping right in between them

"So ladies mind if I join in on this dance?"

"Stay out of this Mizore" Moka said angrily

"Oh I'm not Mizore, I was the one who kicked your ass the first time"

"Who are you" Moka asked confused

"People call me Frosty the god of ice, nice to meet your acquaintance" Frosty said bowing

"Did your host die?"

"No, but thanks to you Tsukune gets the time of his life in a girls body"

 _Hey, c'mon Frosty don't put it like that_

"I told him how to use it correctly"

"Yeah but he's a bit of a fucking moron, I thought you would notice that since you are so **smart**." He said mocking her. "Oh, wait that's right, only your mouth is smart. I still haven't forgotten and I'm about to beat your ass for it"

"Well come at me then." In an instant Frosty was standing in front of her

"I usually don't beat up woman but i'll make an exception for the both of you fine ladies"

"Two, you seem pretty cocky to think you can take us both on" the vampire said as her bat turned into a huge hammer

 _How did that bat turn into a hammer_

" _Why should I know or care."_ She starts swinging the hammer around sporadically at Frosty, he kept dodging while he mocked them.

"Now if I took you on one at a time there'd be no fun whatsoever. You both at once will entertain me for a short bit"

"Well, now who has the smart mouth?"

"Well at least I can back mine up" Frosty said getting himself ready to fight. He putting his right hand to the side of his head and his left in front of him as he beckoned both of them to 'come at him.' Moka charged straight forward and tried to punch Frosty in the face, he caught it with ease not even flinching.

"Tsk tsk tsk, such an obvious move will make you lose much faster…". She went to kick him in the side of the head which he ducked under.

"Now if you'd let me finish" Frosty said angry "as I was saying, you can't rely on strength alone, you have to have a strategy and teamwork."

"Be prepared to be seeing stars" The other girl said swinging the hammer from the right. Frosty simply grabbed it with one hand and she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Are you mentally slow? Not to be mean but you just saw your friend here try brute force and obviously that didn't work out so well, why did you think it would work now?" Frosty threw her up in the air and as she came down he kicked her right in the gut sending her flying and the hammer flopped to the floor before turning back into a bat.

"Aw c'mon you got blood on my clothes" He said holding up his arm. "Alright now it's just girl number 2 also Tsukune you owe me"

 _Is now the best time to be talking about this?_

" _Fine, later but you owe me a lot. How bout 5 minutes with me having control of M…?"_

 _No!_

" _C'mon man, fine 3 minutes"_

 _No, you get no time with her body you creep_

"I'll wrap this up fast so we can talk about this" He leaped up high and came down right in front of Moka

"Well how do I put this? Do you want to get hurt or die? Those are your two options"

"How 'bout choice three!" she said kicking Frosty in the gut.

"There is no choice three but how bout that in between" He said grabbing her foot. He started spinning her around in a circle and let her go sending her flying into a tree, when she hit the tree she spat out a bit of blood. Frosty walked over to her

"Now I'm going to ask you one more time nicely would you like option 1 or 2?"

"As I said... option 3!" She said kicking him in the gut about 5 times

"Alright how 'bout you answer one question instead of that one since you seem too dumb to pick one, are all vampires as stupid as you two?" he said punching her in the face.

…

"Fine then no answer, guess i'll just take that as a yes. Oh, wait, nevermind she's unconscious Tsukune how about you take care of this"

"Why me?" _oh I'm back to normal_. I look around to see where Mizore is, I find her unconscious lying against a tree. I run ever to her, pick her up, and start running to the school. I open the front doors to the school and sprint down the hall to the infirmary with Mizore in my arms. I kick open the doors to the infirmary and run in looking around for the nurse but she was nowhere to be found. I set Mizore on the bed

 _what do I do? The nurse isn't here_

" _Ah maybe the pills that girl gave you before"_

 _Where did I put those? I forgot_

" _They're in_ _ **your**_ _room in the boys dorm on the night table"_

"Ok I'll be right back Mizore" I said before sprinting back out of the doors. I ran towards the dorms but the front entrance was closed off by debris

 _now how do I get in?_

" _Window"_ Frosty said strangely being helpful. I run around to the side of the building and created an ice staircase, instantly I run up it and in through my window. I run to the other side, grab the bottle of pills, turn around and run out of the window and down the steps. I make it to the infirmary out of breath. I uncap the bottle and pour out 3 pills onto my hand and open her mouth. I put them in her mouth. She comes to minutes later

"Tsukune?"

"You ok?"

"I'm fine"

"You sure?"

"Yeah but what happened to me?"

"You got beat up by Moka and her sister, I don't know why though" Seconds later I hear a loud thud and a bunch of kids spill out by the schools front entrance.

"Be right back" I said as I headed out front. The debris that was in front of the dorms was collapsed to the side and kids were flooding out.

"Hey that's one of the girls who destroyed the dorms" a kid said walking over to Moka's sister. I walked over and picked up Moka and started to head to the infirmary

"Hey that's the other girl, the one that she's carrying!"

"Were you the one who beat up these two?"

"Ya Yeah" I said stuttering. I keep speed walking and cautious not to turn around. I start to walk faster towards the school. I heard a bunch of footsteps behind me and when I turned around it was Kurumu, Yukari and Gin

"Did you really take both of them on at the same time?"

"Um yeah" I said trying to hide my face.

"Woah you took on two vampires at once and won" Kurumu said shocked.

"Ya yeah but we need to get both of them to the infirmary they're both pretty hurt." I said trying my hardest to sound confident. I kept walking with Moka in my arms and I made it into the infirmary and set her on one the bed to the right of Mizore. She started to wake up after I gave her some pills. She opened her eyes and looked around, when she saw Mizore on the bed to her left she said

"I'm so sorry Tsukune, you just got in the way when we were fighting, I didn't see you until it was too late."

"It's fine Moka it wasn't your fault." Seconds later Kurumu and Gin brought Moka's sister into the infirmary. I did the same and gave her some pills, she started coming to after a few minutes. She put her hands on her head

"Where am I?"

"You're in the school infirmary, Mizore knocked you both out and brought you here"

"Mizore beat me up I…" I put a finger on my lips and signaled for her to stop talking.

"I forgot what happened it was Mizore who knocked us both out?"

"Yeah, why were you two fighting?" Yukari asked curiously

"Moka got another rosary and if she wore it then I would never be able to see the real Moka again."

"All I wanted to do was to be normal, to have friends" Moka replied

"Who needs friends when you're the strongest?"

"I need them because they help when times get rough, they're there for you" Mrs. Nekonome walked in

"What happened?"

"A fight broke out and Mizore ended up stopping it."

"How did three people get hurt then?"

"Tsukune got stuck in the middle of it and get pretty hurt" I answered

"Well school is still scheduled so they can repair the dorms in peace"

"Agh, we can't get out of school even if the dorms get trashed"

"They aren't destroyed, they only need to get rid of the debris and fix some stuff"

XXXXXXXXXX

Homeroom started a bit late due to the debris but I didn't end up attending. I waited by Mizore's side for the whole school day. When school ended Mizore was almost back to normal she said so we both headed to the newspaper club. I open the door to reveal a crowd of kids standing in the doorway

 _How did I forget this?_

" _Well this is going to be fun to watch"_

"Did you beat two vampires at once!"

"Yeah did you?"

"How was it? Fighting two vampires?"

"Alright let's not bother her with questions, I think she needs her rest after what happened" Gin said loudly. They all slowly walk away one by one obviously not pleased by what Gin had just said. I walk over to Gin

"Thanks Gin"

"Oh no need, just give me the details on what hap…" *POW* "ouch.

All of a sudden there was a bronze pan on Gin's head

"Gin you need to head your own advice and sit down" Yukari said walking out of the crowd. All the kids laughed as they headed to their groups where the 'older' members would help evaluate the new people with their articles. I walk to the back left corner of the room where the group I was in charge of was and everyone was already ready and waiting

XXXXXXXXXX

About 2 hours passed and I finished the last of the articles with minimal questions about the fight. Feeling exhausted I head for the dorms.

"How are you holding up?" Mizore said coming out of nowhere

 _She didn't scare me this time, that's weird._ "I'm doing fine, how about you?"

"I'm doing good" She said grabbing my hand as we both walked to the dorms. When we arrived you could hardly tell that the dorms had been damaged. I kissed Mizore and headed through the new glass double doors to my room. When I opened up my door Mizore was already in bed cuddled up in the sheets. I get ready and hop in bed lifting the sheets as little as possible.

XXXXXXXXXX


	16. Chapt 16: The News Comes In

I wake up to the usual quiet alarm clock, look up at the ceiling trying to get my eyes to adjust to the light. I slide myself off the bed and grab a lollipop. I turn off the alarm as I walk over to the closet to get dressed. I grab all of my stuff for school and set it next to the door. I walk over to the bed and put my hand on Mizore's shoulder and shake her slightly.

"Mizore it's time to get up." I stand back up grab my stuff and head out the door as Mizore was getting up. I walk down the corridor and the stairs to the first floor. I make my way to the front and open the double glass doors. Mizore is waiting for me to the right of the doors

"Hey Mizore"

"Hi Tsukune" I say holding onto her arm.

"Today's when the bus arrives, that means we'll know if my mom is close to getting the rest of the ingredients" Mizore whispered to me.

"Hopefully she's almost done" I reply hugging Mizore close to me. I feel all the eyes of everyone in the crowd looking at us.

"Did she really take on two vampires at once?"

"She looks so cute and innocent, to think that she took on two vampires by herself."

"It's fine, everyone's just… surprised that's all." Mizore says to me over everyones chatter.

XXXXXXXXXX

Classes went by surprisingly fast which I was grateful for. _Now time for the hard part… oh wait today the bus comes. Hopefully everything we need is ready._

" _Ahhhh I hope it's not…"_

 _Why?_

" _To see you like this is actually kind of cute not gonna lie and because it's absolutely hilarious to watch you be super shy"_

 _I'm not that shy_

" _Yeah well tell that to literally anyone else, but you do know that if this potion isn't cured within 2 weeks it becomes permanent?"_

 _It becomes pah... pah... permanent?!_

" _Did I stutter?"_

 _You couldn't have told me a bit sooner?_

" _If I did you would have been more stressed than you are right now"_

 _Do you find enjoyment out of my misery?_

" _Yeah that's why if it doesn't arrive I get to see you in misery for the rest of your life, oooo I can't wait"_

 _What do you mean 'can't wait?'_

" _Well you see the last part is an extremely rare substance from the human world, so rare I bet it would take a month for someone to find alone even if they searched day and night."_

 _Wait you mean that you planned this?_

" _Oh of course… NOT I'm not that smart, I just got the perfect opportunity to make you suffer and I took it."_

 _But why? What have I done to you? I let you stay here, I don't fight you on much._

" _You are way too damn cute for your own good, god damn it. The last ingredient is…"_

 _Please tell me_

" _Ah... nope, you may be cute but you're not that cute but if I could have a few minutes with..."_

 _Fuck off, nope, that is one thing I will not stand you doing._

" _Aw c'mon"_

 _I'm not that soft, I can still tell you to fuck off_

" _Well then I guess you like living in this body?" He said sarcastically_

 _I can deal with it, but I know you won't be able to deal with…_

" _You are a piece of shit"_

 _Hmm, who's the one stuck as a spirit?_

" _Ooh ho ho ho_ _ **fuck you**_ _Tsukune"_ I open the door to the newspaper club and kids were scattered across the room talking to each other.

 _Well this is nice, not getting swarmed_. I walk over to the back left corner where my group is supposed to meet. Mrs. Nekonome came in just as the bell rang

"All right everyone get to your groups tomorrow we pass out newspapers so you need to be done today."

 _I totally forgot what day it was._ When Mrs. Nekonome finished talking all the kids separated into their groups, soon I was swamped with loads of kids' articles with all of them asking

"Is this good?"

"What do you think of this?"

XXXXXXXXXX

I finally finish helping the last person with their article.

"Thanks Mizore" they say heading out the door

"No problem" *sigh* _Thank god that's over with, nows it's time to see_. Mizore finished helping her last person and we both get up and head for the door exhausted. I grab her arm and pull myself close to her as we head out the door. We make our way to the front entrance and start walking on the old beaten up path to the bus drop off. The woods seem way scarier than I remembered, it had fog coming onto the trail. I hugged myself closer to Mizore

"I'm scared Mizore."

"It's fine, nothing's going to jump out at you" she said confidently. I slightly loosened my grip feeling slightly better. I hear a scream to the right and jerk my head to see nothing but the barren trees.

"Did you hear that?" I asked pulling myself as close as I could to Mizore.

"Hear what?"

"That scream"

"I didn't hear anything, you're probably just imagining it"

" _Ha I got you good"_

 _Frosty?_

" _Noooo, who else would it be? The pizza delivery guy? No shit it's me!"_

 _Why'd you do that?_

" _Because It was hilarious to watch you freak out, you hugged Mizore and tucked your head away as if you were like 5."_ We keep walking down the old beaten path, when we made it to the bus I let go of Mizore's arm and walked into the bus. The bus driver was as scary as I remembered with his glowing white eyes and huge cigar in mouth. He pulled out a letter and handed it to me. I turn around and the doors closed with some resistance leaving me and the bus driver alone.

"It seems like you took my advice to watch you're back, entered as a human and now you're one of the most powerful monsters. It's ironic." He said and the doors opened back up. I walk out quickly and hand Mizore the letter. "Keep watching your back out there." He said as he closed the doors and drove off through the tunnel.

"What did he talk to you about?"

"He said that I took his advice and I watched my back and that now I'm one of the most powerful monsters. He said that it was ironic since I came into this school as a human and now I'm a really powerful monster."

"Well let's head back"

"Sure" I said holding onto her arm

XXXXXXXXXX

I feel a hand on my shoulder, I open my eyes and the light blinds me. I put my right hand in front of my eyes as I push myself up with the other. My eyes adjust to the light and I didn't see Mizore anywhere in the room. I looked at the alarm clock

 _it's only 6:30_ I think swinging myself to the side of the bed hanging my legs off the side. I stand up and grab a lollipop as I head over to the dresser where all of Mizore's clothes were. I open up the closet and grab my clothes. I get dressed and get everything ready for school. I grab my stuff and head out the door and walk down the corridor. I head down the stairs and through the crowd of girls. I open the double doors and look around for Mizore but she was nowhere to be found. I walk around to the side of the school and saw Mizore leaning against a tree, I walk over to her

"Yey what's wrong? You feeling ok?"

"Yeah it's just that the last ingredient we need is kinda rare so finding one will take a while..."

 _Thanks for telling me sooner Frosty_

"Yeah Frosty already told me yesterday, he also told me that after another week from when we drank the potion the effects become permanent. Is that true?"

"Yeah, it's true but I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to worry"

"We better head to school" she said distracted.

"Yeah" I replied and we headed off to school.

XXXXXXXXXX

All of my classes went by fast except gym, gym was the second to last class of the day and the thought of this being permanent really started to sink in. After gym I headed into the locker room and changed back into my normal clothes. I was walking to my last class when Okuto Kotsubo the gym teacher stopped me.

"Mizore I see that you seem a bit down is there something wrong?"

"No... ah... it's um nothing" I say trying to sound cheerful

"I know something's bothering you, what is it?"

"It's nothing"

"Are you sure?"

"Ah…"

"Well if you ever need to get anything just come talk to me, I'm in the teacher's lounge for an hour after school ends everyday so just come by if you need anything."

"Thanks I will" I say continuing to walk to my next class.

XXXXXXXXXX (Flashback)

Throughout passing out the newspaper I kept thinking about what Frosty said

' _if two weeks go by it's permanent' 'it's really rare, it could take a month for someone to find it'_

 _I wonder if Mizore's mom will find it before then?_

"Mizore, you feeling ok?" Mrs. Nekonome asked as I was leaving class.

"Yeah just a little tired"

"You seem a bit spacey today"

"It's nothing, i'm fine"

XXXXXXXXXX (End of flashback)

 _I think I'll take Kotsubo up on his offer and talk to him, it might help._ I started to walk towards the school lounge, when I got there Okuto Kotsubo was the only teacher there.

"Hey ah Mr. Kotsubo can I ah... talk to you?"

"Sure"

"Um can we talk in a bit more private?"

"Sure how 'bout the forest?"

"Thanks"

"No problem"

XXXXXXXXXX

We walked a quite a ways into the woods until he stopped

"Is this good enough?"

"Yeah, thanks for doing this"

"No problem now what's troubling you?"

"It's ah… that me and Tsukune are..."

"I see, you need love advice?"

"Ah no that's not it…" I said and he started growing tentacles out of his back.

"You know you were so strong and would do anything to anyone who even thought about touching someone you love now you're so nice and shy, when someone compliments you you hide under Tsukune's arm like a weakling. You used to be so strong, what happened to you? What happened to the strong Mizore I knew." We both finished transforming by the time he finished talking.

 _Frosty, you want to take care of this?_

" _Oh hell yeah I do!"_ he replied taking over my body. I feel the searing pain all over my body like hot coals were taped all over.

"Well let's see who's stronger" Frosty said cracking his knuckles

"That's the Mizore I know, now lets see how strong you really are" He replied as he got into his fighting stance. He charged full force sending one of his tentacles at Frosty. Frosty just yawned and created an ice barrier that stopped him cold in his tracks.

"Now if you want to win you're going to have to try a bit harder" Frosty teased as he was right next to him in an instant. Frosty kicked him right in the chest sending him flying through multiple trees until he used one of his tentacles to stop himself. He got up and sent 4 tentacles straight at Frosty's head, Frosty moved his head to the side slightly and all of them missed. Frosty walked slowly towards Mr. Kotsubo and every footstep the trees around him froze and shattered. While walking Mr. Kotsubo was sending his tentacles one after another at Frosty crawling backwards. Frosty simply created an icicle to block each and every one until Frosty was a foot away from him. Mr. Kotsubo had a panicked facial expression on his face as he crawled backwards slipping as he sent his tentacles to attack. Frosty picked him up by the neck

"Well who's stronger now?"

"I am!" he shouted as he sent his tentacles to attack from every direction with a look of confidence on his face. Frosty encased himself in ice and froze all of the tentacles around him. He broke the ice seconds later and all of Kotsubo's tentacles were pure black. Kotsubo screamed as he fell to his knees.

"That's the wrong answer, now what should be your punishment be? Frozen to death? Impaled by icicles?"

"Please stop! You are stronger!"

"You bet your ass I am"

 _That's enough Frosty he's learned his lesson._

"Aw 'c'mon this is the really fun part, the punishment game"

 _Frosty I'm warning you_

"What you gonna do? Crawl to…" He was interrupted when an icicle sliced the side of his face. "Oh ho ho ho now you've done it! I was gonna let you watch but now you're gonna get the ever living shit kicked out of you!" I look up to where it came from and Mizore was standing on a tree branch.

 _Frosty don't you even th…_

"Oh I don't get orders from you bitch!" Frosty yelled as he punched Kotsubo in the mouth knocking him out cold.

 _Okay, i'm going to make this end now_ I said as I forced my hand to create an ice sword. Using all of my force I forced it closer and closer to my thigh.

"Come on… that's a bit… extreme… isn't it" Frosty said panting as he tried to resist the sword. The ice sword cuts into my skin and Frosty let go from pain.

"You really are a piece of shit aren't you Tsukune, I see you haven't gone soft yet" Frosty said as I get back control of my body.

"Sorry about that *pant* Mizore"

"It's fine, are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine, it just hurts a lot." I say as I freeze over the wound.

" _Pussy, you'll be fine_." My sight was spinning as I limped over to Mizore. I felt the sudden searing pain in my right leg and when I tried to keep walking I fell onto my knee. Mizore was running towards me when my vision started fading black. I hear her voice muffled to where I couldn't understand what she was saying and felt my body fall forward into Mizore's arms as my sight went completely black.

XXXXXXXXXX


	17. Chapt 17: Getting A Cure

I open up my eyes and put my arm in front of my face to block the light. I was still had Mizore's clothes on

This means that we still haven't gone back to normal yet *sigh*.

"Mizore you're awake"

"Ya yeah..." I said looking around and on my left Mizore was sitting in the chair to my left. I look down and pull away the sheets to reveal my thigh was covered in bandages.

"They said it all healed up already"

"How long was I out?"

"You were out for about 16 hours."

"Ok, what time is it?"

"It is… 8:00 right now." She said looking at the clock

"Alright" I say as I get myself up into a sitting position. The infirmary doors opened up and a girl I haven't seen before walks through, She was around 5 feet tall, had long light purple hair and eyes, a black jacket overtop a blue shirt. She had a black skirt, black and purple striped leggings and a light purple hat on with goggles. The hat looked like it had ears, her jacket had a piece of purple fabric tied around her arm and a device hanging on her necklace..

"She is hot but her chest ain't big enough for me"

Is that all you think about Frosty?

"No, I also think about how to torture you"

"Hi I'm Setsuna, I think I can help your little problem"

"My leg?"

"No, I'm talking about how you two switched bodies"

"How do you know about..."

"Everyone can tell that you're acting different and you two hang out a lot. I have the antidote if you want it..."

"Yes" I replied immediately

"But you have to do something for me"

"Yes anything, what do you want?"

"You have to beat me in a fight"

"Why? Why a fight of all things"

"I want to see you in action"

"Ok" you want to Frosty?

"Nah, you got this" I felt my heart drop

And why not?

"Because, I want you to suffer and making you a girl for your whole life would do that for sure now wouldn't it?"

"What happens if he loses?" Mizore asks

"You have to do me a favor if I win" She said as her face turned bright red.

"What kind of favor?" I asked confused

"You have to do what I say" She says shocking both me and Mizore

"What! You hardly know him and you want him to be your…" Mizore said with the anger almost visibly leaving her mouth.

"I want him so if you want the antidote you'll have to fight me for it"

"You just want him for yourself?"

"It's fine Mizore" I say confidently getting out of bed.

"Now how you gonna pull this off without me?"

I… I got this… I can do this I think not even convincing myself.

"Sure you can, just believe hard enough and have enough friendship and you'll win, 100%" he said sarcastically. "Face it man you are fucked without me, how 'bout this I'll help you if I get ah… how 'bout …"

Just don't even finish that sentence, you already know the answer.

"Fine then you're on your own, hope you get fucked up." He said slightly agitated. "Piece of shit" He muttered.

"What time do you want do you want to give me the antidote? I mean the fight" I say surprisingly confident.

"Wow" she said surprised "You seem really confident, we'll fight at noon, meet me at the front entrance. I have a place picked out. Oh and no help from Mizore."

"Of course, you can count on me being there." She left the room seconds later.

"Now how are you going to do that without the power of your little pal Frosty?" Kokoa said walking through the door. "You don't even know what she is or how she fights but she knows everything about you, how you fight, what power you use, everything. Plus Frosty isn't there to help you, you are at such a huge disadvantage."

"Wow, well thanks for the confidence booster" I say sarcastically

"I'm just telling you the way that it is"

"Why are you here?"

"You seem to be have the worst luck and that makes you so interesting"

"That's what I've been saying but this shmuck doesn't believe me" Frosty interjected.

"When are you going to keel over and die Frosty?"

"When I get to fuck, that's when"

"That's the reason you torture me, so you can fuck? *sigh* How am I not surprised?" I say holding my hand to my head. Mizore looks at me with a confused look on her face.

"It's just Frosty, it's just… ah forget it"

"Well you gonna train for the fight or sit here blabbing" Kokoa says making fun of me.

"Hey Mizore can you teach me how to use some ice stuff?"

"Yeah, it's going to take a while for you to learn though, Ice isn't easy to manipulate."

"Alright let's get started" I say excited.

XXXXXXXXXX

We reached an empty place in the woods to practice. "Alright Tsukune the first thing I'm going to teach you is to make a pillar under your feet for mobility, since we don't know what power she has the best thing to learn is how to dodge. To do this you need you close your eyes and imagine that you are in an empty room"

"Okay" I say closing my eyes

"You got it?"

"Yep" I say imaging a big black room

"Now you want to imagine that you are slowly floating up"

"Okay" I say concentrating. I feel myself rising

"Alright you got it, now imagine that you're running around." I focus my body and I feel that I am moving in all different directions.

"Now open up your eyes." I did and every step I took an ice pillar was already underneath my foot.

"Alright it seems you caught onto that quickly but dodging won't win you the fight so let's teach you some attacks." I walk my way down an ice staircase to the ground and walk over to Mizore.

"Ok let's start with creating a melee weapon, close your eyes and imagine a katana in your your hands." I close my eyes and imagine a katana, it's slim blade, blunt grip and a circular guard with little dragon designs on them. I could feel the ice in my hands and I opened my eyes to reveal the masterpiece of an ice katana with the words "never fight out fear but never fear to fight" by JFK engraved on it. The guard had two dragons swirling around the blade and the hilt was smooth but had a dragon wrapped around a sword on it. Mizore walked over to me and examined the sword, swung it a few times and nodded "it looks great, should work for the fight if needed. Next we'll learn projectiles, these are a bit tricky since you have to control them while they're in the air. Create a little knife like the sword you did before and try imagining that it is an extension of your arm as you throw it. If you can control this you can do just about anything with ice." I create a dagger and try throwing it but as soon as it left my hand it turned into water.

"That's what I mean, you need to think about controlling it, like it is a rc car or something."

"Okay" I say as I close my eyes. I concentrate on the ice dagger in my hand and open my eyes as I let go of it, again as soon as it left my hand it turned into water.

XXXXXXXXXX

After about 3 hours I still couldn't use a projectile without Frosty's help. We both walked back to the school and arrived at 11:57 where Setsuna was already waiting, her arms crossed and her right leg overlapping her left. "You ready Tsukune?"

"Yeah" I say and she starts walking into the woods, I follow her into the woods and Mizore was to my right. "You're shivering, you feeling ok?"

"Yeah, just nervous"

XXXXXXXXXX

We arrive at an open area "so, you ready?"

"Yeah, just say the word." I say putting up my fists. She pulls out a glass bottle and sets it next to a tree and walks in closer. "let's go."

All I have to do is figure out her str…But before I can complete my thought she sprints at me and creates an ice dagger in her left hand and a broadsword in her right. She leaps up high and slashes down with the broadsword, I leap out of the way and I land on an ice pillar. The ground explodes as chunks of dirt go flying everywhere. I make a katana for each hand and stand waiting for her. She runs at me and slides to my side cutting into my right side with her dagger. I stab the ground just to keep myself on my feet. I freeze my wound and the center part of my chest for armor. charging at her I jump bring down both katana's in an X motion but she dodges to the left and strikes with broadsword. The broadsword hits the middle of my chest and sends me flying while breaking the armor I just made. I pull myself up with one of my katana's and lift myself up on an ice pillar. Running towards her starting slowly but I make each pillar lower and lower which makes me go faster. Eventually I'm going full speed with both katana's to my sides to get the least amount of air resistance possible. I leap in the air and fake a slash with my right katana and flip the other so I'm holding it so the blade faces away from me. She falls for the fake and goes to counter it. When she does I smash my left katanas hilt into her side as hard as I could sending her flying across the open area. She slowly gets up to her knees needing the broadsword to steady herself as she gets back up. When she is standing I notice that her hair still light purple. She slowly runs but surprisingly picks up incredible speed. She strikes for my chest with a downward swing, I catch the broadsword with my katana's. I look down and kick the dagger out of her hand which she quickly uses the kick to spin her body and brings her elbow in a circular movement smashing my right side which launches me a distance, I dig my feet before the momentum knocks me down and I start tumbling. I get up fast slashing with my left katana which she stops dead in its tracks with her broadsword and creates a new dagger. She swings it at me but I stab my other katana into the to the ground to block it just enough so it didn't hit me. I also used it as a crutch to lean on. I knock her sword to the side and swing all at once but she holds onto the sword and jumps back just barely dodging the swing. She stands a few feet away from me and we are both panting exhausted from the fight. My wound starts to hurt which makes me flinch for a split second which she takes advantage of. She flips over and over striking with her broadsword from above her head, the strength shattered both of my katanas launching me back. The size of them was cut in half, like the size of her knife. I flipped them around and started using them as knifes. Swinging furiously I soon ran out of energy. None of my swings came close to hitting her, she either dodged them or blocked them using the smallest amount of energy possible. Soon the playing field had changed from me having the advantage to having nothing. I use what feel is the last of my power to repair my katana's. I could feel my body wanting to give up, everything burned especially my wound on my side. She made another broadsword instead of the knife and we both ran at each other smashing our sword's together. Her swords were thicker but also heavier which gave her a slight advantage. I could feel my swords cracking under the shear force of hers. I jumped away and her swords hit the earth with enough force to make them stuck in the now frozen ground. She tries to pull them out but gives up and makes two small daggers instead. The swords melt as soon as she lets go of them, the water melting away a bit of the snow around it. We both circle each other looking at how exhausted the other was but I could tell that she had more energy than I did. I also knew I needed to end this soon or I wouldn't have enough energy to fight. I walk slowly towards her conserving as much energy as possible. I use a long swing to get all the force I could with my left katana, she catches it with her knife and twists it so my sword goes right into the earth. I knew I couldn't get it out during the fight so I let go leaving me with one sword left. I didn't need to try making a new sword because I could feel that I didn't have enough energy to do so. She didn't seem nearly as winded as me, she seems to have gotten her breath and was ready for more onslaught.

I need to come up with a way to beat her, head on won't work since she has bigger swords than me. Ok then what? I could… um…. While I was thinking she struck. Catching me off guard I just barely block it but it ends up knocking me on my back. She lands on top of me and my sight starts to dim. I can't breathe! What do I do? I thought as the dark started to creep on the edges of my vision. She dissolves her swords and raises her right hand ready to knock me out.

I need to do something, anything, just block that fist from hitting you first. She throws her fist down but I raise my left arm to block it. I feel a lot of pain in my left arm and it fell to the side, she brought her hand back and shook it before preparing for another.

What do I do? I can't take this much longer, I'm going to go unconscious in a few seconds. I thought as I tried to come up with anything that could win me the fight. What if I distract her with my sword? Nah that won't work… Well that's the best I got *sigh* here we go then. I take my right sword throw it in the air and when she looks up to see it turn into water I use my right hand and knock her off me. I pick myself up as fast as I could, even though I tried to get up fast my body would only get up so fast. Setsuna was lying on the ground, she seemed stunned. I took advantage of it and wobbled my way over to her. I let my legs give out and I landed right on her gut. I lock my legs on both of her sides squeezing the air out of her. She tries to get up but couldn't push me off. Her head was bobbing back and forth, I slowly raised my right hand. I didn't have to use force, all I had to do was let gravity take the wheel. My fist came down kind of slow "I give up" she said as she caught my hand. I sat there for a few seconds, the black closing in with pulses. I slowly got up off of her and walked towards the bottle but my vision couldn't lead me anymore. I see the ground come at me before a loud thud.

XXXXXXXXXX


	18. Chapt 18: Fitting In Again

I wake up in the chair to a soft pillow hitting my face, covering my vision. I flail my arms around surprised.

"Wha wha what?" I yell freaking out and pulling down the pillow to look around. Setsuna and Mizore were standing in front of me. Mizore was in her body again _*phew* I guess this is finally all over, thank god._

"Tsukune, come on wake up" Setsuna said with her arms behind her back slightly bowing about 5 feet in front of me.

"I'm awake, what do you want."

"It's morning, it's 7:05 to be exact. School starts in five minutes"

"Oh, crap you're right" I say hustling out of the chair. Once I stood up my back burned with pain as if someone stabbed me so I rub it with my right hand as I start walking towards them.

"That's what you get for sleeping in that chair funny, you should have thought about that before you fell asleep."

"We better get to homeroom" I say ignoring the comment put out by Mizore. As I head for the infirmary doors, my head starts aching. I hold my head with my right hand while rubbing my back with my left.

"You forgetting something?" Mizore says holding up my school stuff.

"Yeah, thanks Mizore" I say as I turn around, walk back, and grab it. Both of us make our way down the school halls, heading to homeroom. Setsuna seemed to be following us around but I tried to ignore it and keep walking. _She'll go to her own homeroom once we reach ours_. We reach our homeroom and walk in followed by Setsuna

"Hey ah not to be rude but don't you have to go to your own homeroom?"

"The... this is my homeroom" She replied not making eye contact and twiddling her thumbs. Mrs. Nekonome's face lit up when she saw Setsuna. Everyone in class and sitting in their chairs staring up at the board with no eye contact when we walk to the back of the room. I finally make my way to the back of the room and almost sat in Mizore's seat which was where I had been for the past week. I quickly remembered that everything went back to normal and made a swift and graceful move over to my chair not trying to attract attention. Thankfully everyone was staring up at the board the whole time. I sit in my usual spot at the last second from the wall and look at the front of the class where was at the front holding her clipboard. She started calling off names…

"Tsukune Aono..."

"Here" I say after a little delay to think. She continues to read off names and when I look closely I see Setsuna standing behind Mrs. Nekonome.

"Moka Akashiya?"

"Here" Moka replied with a happy grin on her face

"Kurumu Kurono" and Kurumu almost jumped out of her chair yelling "here"

"Mizore Shirayuki" and Mizore raising her arm saying "here" in a quiet and slightly shy voice.

 _That's weird , she doesn't usually act like that. Maybe it's because we swit… Oh my she's gonna have to pretend that she's really shy for a while. I totally forgot how I acted while I was in her body._ Mrs. Nekonome finished listing off the rest of the names.

"Class today we have a new student… introduce yourself" She said as she stepped and gave her a little push forward to reveal Setsuna. She was blushing as she spoke "Hi, I'm Setsuna Hisame, it's nice to meat you all" she said overlapping one shaky hand over the other and bowing. When I looked closer I saw her legs were shaking as well. I overhear some whispers as she walked to the back by us and sat in the seat diagonally to me on the right.

"She is so cute!"

"I know right." After around 5 minutes Mrs. Nekonome finally got the class on task again. The rest of homeroom was like normal, learning about human interactions and situations.

XXXXXXXXXX

When I go to leave class with Mizore, Moka, and Kurumu I hear people all around Setsuna bombarding her with questions.

"Hey what club are you going to join?"

"Do you have a hobby?"

"You wanna join my club?"

"Where are you from?"

"You need help getting to your next class?" but all she could do is reply

"Umm na... no thanks" she said getting up out of her chair

"You sure?" one asked putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah" she said backing up which made his hand fall off her shoulder. He was pissed when she denied him again.

"I asked you nicely, not anymore" he said and his body started to change to his monster form. I start slowly walking back

*sigh* "man you are really bad with women" I say taunting him. I lift my hand and put my middle finger and thumb and ice pillars form above and below him. He continues to transform

*sigh* "I gave you a chance" and I snap my fingers slamming the two pillars together squashing him into a crouching position with his hands at either side of his head holding up the top pillar and his legs bent at a 45 degree angle pushing down on the other. I keep slowly walking towards him.

"This won't crush me you know"

"Oh I know it won't because I don't want it to. If I wanted to crush you I would have done it, but then you wouldn't learn you're lesson" I say crouching down in front of him. I pull my hand back curling it into a fist.

"You gonna say you're sorry?"

"No!" he said as he spat on the ground next to me.

"Alright then" I punch him in the hard in gut making him drop down to one knee, the ice pillar creeping down on his as blood started to seep out of his mouth.

"You done now?"

"Yeah" he said regretfully

I turned the pillars to water and walked over to Setsuna

His face was pure red and he crawled up holding his stomach and transformed back to his human form.

"You ok?"

"Ye.. yeah i'm fine" She said blushing and turning her head away.

" _Not gonna lie that was actually pretty fucking cool"_

 _I know, I'm a boss_

" _Okay now you ruined, you sound like a fuck boy"_ I turn and start walking away

"Hey ah Tsukune..." she said in a shy and quiet voice

"Yeah?" I say turning around

"Th… thank you" I turn back around and start walking to the door.

"Um, Tsukune…"

*sigh* "yeah?" I say lazily turning my head to face her.

"Would you mind if I tagged along with you to your club? I mean if it's not a problem that is." she said wrapping one hand around the other and looking at the floor.

 _She is too damn cute not to bring along_

" _Go get her, I mean she does_ _ **want you**_ _after all"_ I shake my head trying to get Frosty out of my head

 _Stop that Frosty, Mizore's my girlfriend._

" _But I mean you can have fun for one night, it's not that big of a deal right?"_ and I could just imagine his dark blue spirit smiling.

 _You are one psychotic piece of shit but that'll be a no from me._

"Sure, then follow me" I say walking back to Mizore who was leaning against the doorframe sucking on her lollipop. "Let's get going, don't want to be late for our next class" I say grabbing Mizore's hand.

XXXXXXXXXX

We make it to the newspaper club's room after the end of the day and the room is absolutely silent. I wait about 5 seconds at the door before opening it, before my hand gets near the handle the door busts open and a group of boys fall to the ground in front of us. When I look into the room I see that it is mostly filled with people which ended up being about 90% boys. I trudge my way through the crowd with Mizore and Setsuna behind me. Mrs. Nekonome looks at us

"I think we need a bigger room"

" _Well, you think?"_ I hear Frosty say sarcastically.

"Why not have two club rooms? We split the people half and half, along with all the 'senior' writers." A kid asks from the back of the room, when he walks forward I see that it's Gin

"That seems good to me" Mrs. Nekonome replies

"I want to be with Tsukune" Mizore, Setsuna, Moka, Yukari, and Kurumu say simultaneously. Gin's smile immediately fades into a sad droopy face.

" _Man he just got shafted by his own plan, RIP dude."_ I ignore Frosty and listen to Nekonome

"Well that isn't going to work, how about this we all pick a number out of a hat, that way both sides have the same amount of people."

XXXXXXXXXX

After 10 Minutes of preparation Mrs. Nekonome came back in the room with a big bucket filled with paper slips. She walked around the room with the bucket and people started pulling out the numbers. Nobody looked at the numbers since Nekonome made it very clear that if they looked early they would get kicked out.

XXXXXXXXXX

When everyone finished getting their numbers the bucket was checked and had some removed to make it even before she walked to the older members of the club and we all drew our numbers. One by one numbers were picked, we didn't know what number we had since we weren't allowed to look at them yet. Everyone eventually got their number and Mrs. Nekonome told everyone

"Alright everyone look at your number, this room will be room one and the room next door will be room 2." I heard paper shuffling as everyone opened up their paper slips, I followed hastily opening the paper. My nervousness only ended up slowing the unfolding process, there was a big **two** written in big bold letters, I look around for anyone who held theirs up.

"Alright all two's follow me!" I yell waving my hand and trying to speak over everyone. I make my way out of the almost smashed door and down the hall about 10 feet to open the new second club room. All the desks were empty, some even had dust on them. I walked to the lectern at the front of the room which was completely coated in dust. I wipe the dust off the top and watch as the people enter one by one. I spot out Setsuna in the crowd, along with Gin, and Nekonome trailing at the very end.

"Alright is everyone here and do you all have two's" I announced over everyone trying to get their attention. Everyone nodded their head so I grabbed the bucket and started walking around the room, people dumped their paper slips in the bucket. Most of them had smiles plastered on their faces but some seemed to dislike the room they were put in.

"This is the room you will be meeting in from now on, so let's take attendance" Mrs. Nekonome says getting out her clipboard and started reading off names.

XXXXXXXXXX

After finishing up attendance the club finished and everyone scattered, some waiting behind to talk to each other, others leaving to go to their dorms. I see Setsuna surrounded by guys again *sigh* _again, this is getting to be a pain in my ass. Well better go 'save' her._ I start slowly walking towards her and I see that she's got her hands up by the top of her chest blushing as all the boys are asking her out.

"Alright boys it's time to go" I say walking up like a badass. _Why am I saying this shit?_

" _Because it makes it so you don't sound like a fucking retard"_

"Why should we?"

*sigh* "man I hate it when people talk back, now either you're going to leave with your body in tact or you're going to leave in a stretcher" I say cracking my knuckles.

"Fine" They all say leaving slowly

"Well you sure are a handful" I say mockingly

"Sorry, I don't mean to be" She replies

"It's fine, I'll walk you to your dorm so you don't get swarmed again"

"Thanks Tsukune" she says still not making eye contact.

XXXXXXXXXX

I finally make it back to my dorm room and lay down on my brick that they call a 'mattress.' I look out the window and see that Mizore is sitting in a tree with her right leg up by her chest, the other one hanging off the tree branch. Her right arm resting on her leg and she is looking out into the forest. I climb out of the window without making a noise. I walk out to her with ice under my feet "You feeling ok?"

"Yeah, i'm fine" She says not looking at me

"You sure?"

"Yeah" Her eyes glimmer in the moonlight as she turns to look at me.

"Want to head to bed?"

"Yeah, I feel pretty tired" she replies trying to put on a smile

 _I should figure out what's bothering her_ I thought making an ice bridge back to the window and we both walk across and into my dorm room.

XXXXXXXXXX


	19. chapt 19: The Mystery Of Night

I open my eyes to find myself at the entrance of a huge ice structure. It takes me a few seconds to figure out that it's a maze since it's so big and beautiful. I walk inside and instead of sharp 90 degree corners like I expected they were elegantly curved and shimmered as you walked by. I wandered around the maze keeping my right hand on the wall to find the exit if I needed to. I start to look up and around the maze walls. I could only see up, it was a dark cave top with little bits of purple showing here and there. I keep making my way through the maze looking up at the ceiling fascinated by it. My hand hits a rough spot in the ice, I stop, look down and see that it is a sentence scribbled into it. It said

'you will never have this day again so make it count.' I sit there for a while memorizing it, after about 10 minutes I start walking again looking at the walls for any more of the weird quotes. "Tsukune" I hear behind me but when I check I don't see anyone.

"Who's there?" I command but there was no response.

Well this sure is creepy. I continue walking looking over my shoulder every few seconds. In the distance I see a big green light, it's high up in the sky. I detoured from my path and start making my way to it, walking into dead ends and walking back. Finally I see where the light was coming from but it was too bright to tell what it was. I walk closer, the source of the light is in a room which had sharp turns for the entrance instead of the beautiful curves like the rest of the maze did.

How can I block the light to see the source. Wait how about my ice powers? How come I didn't think of that before? Ah well. I try to make a curved ice pillar to block the light but it doesn't appear. I try again, closing my eyes and focusing hard. When I open my eyes it still isn't there. I slowly put my hand towards the green light, hesitantly I touch it and the light disappears and I'm in a pure black room.

"Tsukune" I hear again, I flip around and see nothing again

"What do you want?" I yell. I hear a faint echo seconds later.

"Keep your eyes to the stars but keep your feet on the ground." The voice says

"What?" I reply confused

"Tsukune wake up" I hear and I open my eyes open but It's pitch black and after a few seconds my eyes focus on a faint shape in the distance. Someone was in the room. It's probably just Mizore... I turn to the other side and whisper

"Come on Mizore, it's still pitch black go back to…" I say waving my hand and see that Mizore was fast asleep. I throw a punch at the unknown person, they knock it to the side.

"Tsukune it's me!" they whispered. My eyes finished adjusting and I see Setsuna standing next to my bed, her right arm still straight up and mine to the side.

"What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep"

"So you wake me up?" I say a bit sarcastically.

"Sorry for waking you up, I should leave"

"I was being sarcastic..." Mizore rolled around a little

Did she wake up? What if she sees Setsuna in here? She'd kill one of us. To my surprise I didn't hear a response from Frosty

"Let's continue this conversation outside"

"Yeah, that's a good idea." she says and I get out of bed slowly and get dressed. She grabbed my hand and led me down an ice staircase that led to the edge of the forest. We walked into the forest for about 10 minutes and I saw a path, a hardly visible path path. We walked down the path holding hands.

Why am I holding her hand? It's ah... 'cause she needs to calm down, that's it. Expecting Frosty to refute it and say it's 'because you want to make out with her.' But to my surprise nothing, Frosty… Hey Frosty you there? Still no reply. Thank god! maybe he's finally gone! Nah that's too good to be true. We are walking by a gorgeous lake when all of a sudden she stops and pulls me off the hardly noticeable path to go sit down by the lake. She sits down, her feet dangling right above the water. I take a seat next to her looking out at the beautiful night sky, the stars seemed so bright like they were having a competition to see which one could shine the brightest. The moon looked so beautiful in the sky. The lighting of the moon set a romantic atmosphere. I look down at the water and the moon's reflection looks so good on the calm water, it seemed like glass. She moved her hand towards mine and interlocked our fingers, then she laid her head on my shoulder and I got a chill down my spine. I probably shouldn't be doing thi… nah she's just putting her head on my shoulder to sleep. I lay my head on hers and we sat there lying on each other. She lifts her head "thanks for doing this Tsukune" She says as she kisses me on the lips.

"No problem, anytime" I say yawning

XXXXXXXXXX

I wake up hours later forgetting where I was. I started to get up and Setsuna woke up when I get up. She rubbed her eyes which was so adorable to watch, she got up and stumbled over to me. She leaned on me as we walked back to the dorms. She grabbed my hand and leaned her head on my shoulder and I could tell that she wasn't fully awake yet.

XXXXXXXXXX

We make it back to the dorms and I get Setsuna into the girls dorm. She heads through the crowd and up the stairs before disappearing as she headed to her room and I walk back out the double glass doors that i've left through so many times over the last 2 weeks. I get outside and Mizore scares me from behind like normal and she's leaning against the wall to the right of the doors. I could tell she was angry before I even turned around of even hearing her speak, as if there was a warning to start running but my body was frozen in place from fear. Wanting to run but not being able to, her ice cold eyes peered into mine and she didn't have to say a word to show her emotions. All I could do was stand there paralyzed and waiting for the inevitable.

"Tsukune, what, were you doing last night?" she asked and I could feel the anger in the air even though her voice masked it quite well.

"I was ahh, ahh, I was…"

"We'll discuss it later, here's your stuff" she said and she didn't sound angry as she tossing my stuff to me.

XXXXXXXXXX

While I walked to school she seemed to avoid me like the plague. Anytime I got near her she disappeared like the wind. By the end of the day I had given up with trying to talk to her.

XXXXXXXXXX

Once school was over I headed straight to the dorms, it was like a ghost town on the path back to the dorms. Nobody to be found, it felt weird and I had a strange feeling but I couldn't tell from what. About three fourths of the way to the dorms I heard a quiet crack of a branch, I snapped my head to see what it was creating a katana. All I saw was a squirrel *phew* I thought someone was going to jump out at me. I am too paranoid right now. I melt the sword before I make it into the dorms with no other disturbances, the lobby had nobody in it and neither did the hallways leading to my dorm room. Sitting in front of my dorm room I felt my stomach churning, like I could feel that something bad was going to happen. Why do I feel like nothing good is going to come from opening this door? But after contemplating it for a few seconds I grip the door knob, slowly turning it. The door opened with a creak revealing a small portion of the room, nothing to be seen. I quickly open the door the rest of the way and Mizore is leaning against the window, her arms crossed and legs crossed. "Well Tsukune how was last night?"

"It's not what you think I promise"

"Oh then please, tell me what happened last night?"

"Well it's a long story..."

"We got all day now don't we" she said painfully obvious how angry she was.

"Well, it happened when I was woken up by Setsuna shaking me and saying for me to wake up. She must have entered through the window because the door was shut and locked. She told me she couldn't sleep so she wanted me to walk with her."

"And you just decided to go out with just her in the middle of the night?"

"Well… yeah, I guess I didn't think about it like that. But back on track we just went on a walk and fell asleep next to a lake."

"And you did nothing else?"

"... yes" I say remembering what happened last night.

"Alright" She said giving up without much of a fight

"Aren't you going to ask me any more questions like 'can anyone vouch for that?' or something."

"I trust you to tell me the truth… Because if you didn't then I'm going to beat you until you're bloody" she said smiling.

Oh now I am really screwed

"Oh yeah you are"

What are you doing here?!

"Um, 'Mcfly, hey Mcfly anyone in there?' No shit why i'm here, to see front row seats on you getting and I quote 'beat you until you're bloody' by your girlfriend. I would kill to see that.

Of course you would... satanic freak

"Aye now, I'm not satanic. I am just ah… well I just hate you, I guess that's what it is"

You don't have a comeback for once

"Oh really, you're the one who was inside a girl's body for how long? How 'bout that for fucked?"

That was an accident

"But yet you drank the potion"

You tricked me into drinking it

"...true but still, you got used to it." I was brought to the real world again

"Did you hear me Tsukune?"

"What, sorry I wasn't paying attention"

"What I said was 'just make sure that you don't get yourself in trouble.' Okay promise"

"Promise" I reply. We both hop into bed to catch up on sleep that has been so elusive the past couple days. The rest of the night was a blur, it took about an hour before we were both out and asleep.

XXXXXXXXXX


	20. Chapt 20: A Different Type Of Treatment

I blink my eyes a few times before I put my arm in front of my face to block the light. It takes about 5 seconds for my eyes to adjust but they want to close, like I haven't slept in forever. I pull my arm out of the way and it reveals a beautiful mansion made of ice, the walls were a purplish blue. The windows were hazy, just enough to see shapes and colours. I walk over to huge porch, it was a dark blue with polished stairs. The door was also a dark blue *knock knock* and the door opens. I peak my head in and there is 10 rooms branching off and a second floor that had more rooms. I let the rest of my body in and head for the door farthest to my left, the door has a huge ONE written on it. I open the door, it scratches the floor as it opens which sounds like fingernails on a chalkboard. I peak my head in again and it is an empty room besides a couch, end table and a lamp. All of which was made of ice, I close the door as I retreat back to the room I was just in. I move to the door to the right of door ONE. This door had a huge TWO plastered on it, peeking inside I saw the same as the last one. I move onto the next one, it had the same contents when I opened it. I opened all the rest and the only thing different about them was the number on the door. How about upstairs? Are they all the same as well? I thought as I walked up the stairs. The first door on the second floor had ELEVEN plastered on it. I peek inside like the rest and I find that it is completely black, nothing inside that's weird, why is it not like the others? I walk to the next door and peek inside, "This one is empty too, hmm I wonder why?" I say out loud by mistake. I don't think about it as I check all but the last one to find the same thing, an empty black room. The last one, the last room that'll have an empty black room like the rest. I think opening the door. I peer inside but this time I am greeted with three doors. The one on the left was dark blue and made of ice, the one on the right was a baby blue and also made of middle one was different though, it was wooden and had a black coat of paint on it. It had the words 'keep your eyes on the stars, and your feet on the ground' written on it. I look up at the ceiling after reading it, the ceiling was light purple with some lime green and baby blue mixed in. Nothing seemed to be out of place, everything seemed to have the same style but the mysterious black wooden door with the quote on it. "Why not" I say grabbing the knob on the black wooden door, twisting it slowly I hear it creak open. I stick my head in cautiously and see another empty room but not like the others this one had a wooden end table and the lamp was painted blue unlike the others that were purplish. I walk in and I see another door on either side of me, the one to my right was blue and the one to my left was pink. Well the blue has been leading me absolutely nowhere so I think I'll take the pink one… But the blue one's have been safe so far, it's probably safer to go with the blue than the pink. I don't know what's behind the pink door. But I also don't know what is behind the blue door… But I have a clue on what's in there. Alright blue it is I decide after a few minutes of contemplating. I walk over to the blue ice door and instead of slowly opening it I slam it open, a blinding light emerges from the door. I hold up my arm but it is too late, my eyes shut tight but the light blinds me. It feels like my eyes are on fire and when I open them it feels like ice which makes my body relax. When the light fades and I blink I am in bed and Setsuna is standing next to the bed. I freak out slightly "what are you doing here" I hiss.

"I couldn't sleep so I was wondering if…"

*sigh* "yup, sure, I already know what you are going to say so fine" I say heaving myself out of bed.

XXXXXXXXXX

We walk on the same beaten trail and arrive at the same beautiful lake. I rest my feet above the water and Setsuna does the same. We sit there for some time while my mind was set ablaze Mizore's going to kill you when she finds out! My conscious says trying to convince me but my body ignores the commands from my head. You need to head back!

"Nah keep it goin' I wanna see how this turns out for you" Frosty chimes in

That's my signal I think and my body resentfully pulls back. We both sit there, both of us blushing

"Tsukune you know how I said that if I won that you'd have to do everything I said"

"Yeah" I say slowly

"Well I meant that it went both ways, that if you won that i'd do everything you ask…"

"Stop it right there…" She looks at me as scared as can be "you don't have to do everything I say ok. Pretend that battle never happened." Her face went from terror to a smile

"Thanks Tsukune" She says hugging me.

I put my head on her shoulder because of how sleepy I am trying to let the night fade away. She rests her head against mine and my sight goes black.

XXXXXXXXXX

I wake up to my head hitting the ground, I squint open my eyes and hold my head. I stand up and stomp my foot on the ground as I'm trying not to scream. My eyes adjust quickly and Setsuna is on the floor curled in a ball holding her legs to her chest. With my head still throbbing it was hard to walk straight, but I manage to walk over to her asleep on the ground. I go down on one knee and almost tip over on her, I catch myself with my hands. Inches above her I push a little closer and then shove off the ground to get back on my feet. The force was a bit much to stand on and I tip over and fall on my butt, I look into the sky and curse my luck. Fuck right off

"Isn't your luck just amazing?" Frosty says taunting me

"You can fuck off as well" I yell out loud and I immediately put both hands over my mouth as I realize that I said it out loud. But I had already woken up Setsuna, she slowly uncurled herself and sat up. She looked up at me and put her right arm in front of her eyes to block out the light. After a few seconds she rubbed her eyes and blinked a few times and then gave me a cute look. I held out my hand and helped her up onto her feet I should probably be getting back to get ready for school. "Let's head back Setsuna"

"Okay" she replied as she walked over to me. She leaned against me as we walked to the dorms.

XXXXXXXXXX

I walk Setsuna to the doors of the girls dorm before heading to the boys dorm to get my things. I open one of the double glass doors and bow holding my hands in a way of a butler. She laughs and walks in "Thank you, for everything" she says with a big smile on her face, she gives me a quick kiss before heading into the dorm.

"No problem, anytime" I say confused as I walk away letting the glass door close. I walk over to the guy's dorm and open the double doors, the main plaza was filled with kids all in clumps. When I pass them I can see out of the corner of my eye that they are all staring at me.

"There he goes, the guy who has every hot girl in the school"

"You got a problem?"

"Yeah"

"Fight me" *he doesn't respond* "that's what I thought"

"You are getting really cocky" Frosty says poking fun of me. They aren't toys to play with, they're people. I reply as I walk to my room. I open the door and it creaks open, Mizore is leaning against the window. Oh, well fuck

"So Tsukune…"

"I was just out for a walk"

"All night"

"I fell asleep"

"All by yourself"

"No, Setsuna slept with me… Not like that, I mean we just fell asleep next to each other"

"And you didn't kiss her"

"Ahh, no of course not"

"Is this going to become a habit now?"

"No, I just want to comfort a friend in need. I know how it feels to be the weak one, i know how it feels to be scared"

"Tsukune I just feel like your not being honest with me"

I can't beat her with my little experience I think implying Frosty

"I ain't fighting her for you, you're becoming too much of a prick and you need to be put in your place"

Fine, I'll win without you, not like I haven't done it before

"Tsukune I don't want to fight you but you are really forcing my hand"

"Then why don't you just fight me, nothing's holding you back. We'll see who's stronger"

"Tsukune you don't want to do this" She says and her hair turns to ice

"You got this man, go out there and die. I'd be obliged to make this go faster if you'd like"

Shut up Frosty "I do want to do this"

"Alright, then don't expect me to hold back."

"I hope you don't"

"You aren't the real Tsukune, you aren't the Tsukune I fell in love with"

"Oh quit it with the you aren't yourself because this is me. You don't like it then leave, the doors right there" I say and my hair turns snow white. Well Setsuna, looks like I'm going to be stealing your choice of weapons and a big broadsword appears in my right hand and a small dagger in my left. Mizore makes a bunch of ice kunai and shurikens in between her fingers, each of them shimmering in the light. I slowly walk over to Mizore and she jumps out of the window to avoid a swing from my broadsword. She flings 2 shurikens and kunai at me, all of them aiming for my limbs, all I do is make an ice shield in front of myself as I keep walking forward. I put my right foot on the window frame and launch myself and swing my dagger diagonally which she uses one of her kunai to parry. The parry sends me spinning but I use the force to swing my broadsword fast at her. She creates a thin shield in front of herself but gets crushed under the force, the force of the blow sends Mizore out of the tree. She creates an ice pillar to lower her down slowly, I jump down and make snow to cushion the fall. I close the gap between us with one leap and swing my broadsword which she easily dodges and kicks me right in the gut sending me back a few feet even though I dug my feet in. I put a hand to my mouth and rub away the blood and taunt her

"Is that all you got? If so you might as well give up." She replies with a flurry of shuriken, I create a shield to block them all. She uses this to get behind me and she stabs me in the right shoulder with a kunai. I turn my body around and swing with the dagger but just barely miss her, I drop my shield and a flurry of shurikens find their way into my back which drops me to my knees.

"Are you sure you don't want to stop" Mizore says concerned.

"No, I can still win"

"Yeah you'll totally win, just keep swinging that big sword at her. Oh and that dagger greeeat as well, the range is actually trash. It just doesn't fit your style let's be honest."

Not now Frosty!

"Alright, just make this fast and give up." I drop both weapons and make the two katanas i'm used to having in my hands. The speed but range all in one, perfect. More shurikens fly out of the trees around me but I make a circular shield around myself protecting me from the barrage. I drop the shield and Mizore is right in front of me, she leaps in recreates the shield and starts making a circular motion around me. She is really fast, I can't hit her when she's moving this fast. Then cuts start to appear all over my body, I take both katanas and start spinning in a circle. I feel a little resistance and then blood shows up on the walls. Thank god that worked I think looking for her but she was nowhere to be seen. She leaped on my back from nowhere and starts choking me with her legs, I flip my katana and start to jab at her with the handle. She uses her kunai to reflect every attack, I drop down to one knee and my sight starts to have black on the edges. My vision started to blur I have to try it and with a last ditch effort I toss my katana into the air. Mizore's grip loosens just enough and I toss her off me. I grab her by her ankle send her flying with a kick to her gut which shatters the shield around me. She gets up slowly and sends another barrage of shurikens, I know you're trick I think as I create the ice shield from before. Blocking them all I open it and throw a punch in front of me expecting Mizore to be there. She grabs my ankles from below me and yanks them from underneath me. I fall the the floor and my head starts to throb, my visions starts to blur more. She gets on my back and holds my arms and legs behind me

"You going to give up?"

"Not while I can still move!" I yell as I create a curved pillar to knock her off. She jumps out of the way, I try getting up but she prevents me. She grabs my arms and flings me onto my back, she gets back on top of me

"Remember all those good times we've had, like during spring break"

"Oh the time you got me stuck with this nuisance in my head oh yeah I remember, I also remember it being your fault." She winces a tiny bit when I say that which gives me the perfect opportunity to knock her off. "This voice has been driving me literally crazy! It's like having a personal pain in the ass on speed dial except he's there 24/7. It doesn't matter where I am what I'm doing he's there spewing his shit that he calls talking. You don't know my pain and you never could."

"Oo, I'm hurt, you're making fun of me and calling me names. That digs deep" Frosty says sarcastically

"I do understand your pain Tsukune"

"No you don't, the time we switched bodies felt like heaven, even with the stress of trying to be you it felt like heaven. I felt like my mind was clear, I could think again." I say swinging my sword which she narrowly dodges.

"You know you could just let me have Mizore as a host and you wouldn't hear me ever again"

No, that's like me torturing her myself

"Sounds sexy…"

What the fuck is wrong with you, just shut up for 5 goddamn seconds

"I'm good"

If I get the chance I'm going to kill you as slow as possible, you will beg me for death if I get my hands on you

"I know how you feel, I do. The time we switched bodies he was in my head. I know how bad it is and that's why I want to help you."

"Nah she just wants you to believe that so you don't kick her ass"

Does it look like i'm going to win? Of course not so fuck off!

"…"

That's what I thought, thank you. *sigh*

I forward exhausted and get impaled in the chest by an icicle that was left on the ground.

XXXXXXXXXX


	21. Chapt 21: Rejoining School Life

I wake up and I'm lying in my bed, my chest bandaged and back feeling like I was lying on nails. I get up to a sitting position and Mizore is asleep next to me. I lay back down and try to go sleep but have no success.

Hey why not try cuddling up like Mizore usually does? She seems to sleep fine. I curl up into a ball and surprisingly it seems to help it. My eyes feel heavy and I let them fall down shutting off the light.

XXXXXXXXXX

My eyes open, the light is blinding at first then dims down significantly. I open my eyes again and a maze made of ice is standing in front of me again. It's ice walls were short and the corners were sharp. I look around but there was nothing but flat dark ice. I look up and all there is is a flat ceiling with a few chunks of ice peeking out, all the ice was a light purple to dark blue colour.

Not like there's anywhere else to go I think heading into the maze. I start taking a certain pattern, left, right, right, left, right, right. I eventually find myself at a little open square, in the middle was a big Ice pillar. Something was carved into it but I couldn't read it. Moving closer it turned out to be a list, what does this make? What on earth is some of this stuff? I should probably write this down… *facepalms* of course I don't have a pencil. By the way how did I get here? Ah who cares I guess I'll just memorize this. I spend a few minutes memorizing it but not knowing what it says, it must be in another language. I continue through the maze hitting a few dead ends but repeating the same pattern. I find another ice pillar in the center of an open space, standing a distance away I tried to read it while advancing slowly. It was another list except that this one was in Japanese and in large text it said, "The cure of a frozen h…" the rest was scratched away. cure to a frozen what? I picked up my pace to read the rest of it but everything disappeared before I could see the smaller text below it. Everything went black and I was floating, like I was in space. I hear a voice and instantly recognise it as the voice from my earlier dream.

"Tsukune?"

"Who are you? What do you want with me. Where am I?"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Tsukune, are you awake?" I hear except it's just Setsuna's voice.

*sigh* "Oh it's just you" I say getting out of bed.

"Would you mind if…"

"Shhh" I say putting my index finger on her mouth "No need to wake Mizore"

"Let's go" I say taking her hand. Her face turns bright red. She guides me out the window and onto the ground making no noise whatsoever. I wonder who would win for having quieter footsteps Setsuna or Mizore.

XXXXXXXXXX

She takes me down a different road, one that's farther into the forest. We both sit down in an open area that overlooks the blood red ocean, it's ruby colour making the sky look a slight pink.

"Ah Tsukune I ah wanted to talk to you about…" she stops mid sentence blushing a lot and rubbing her hands together by her legs obviously nervous.

"Yeah" I say teasingly

"I ah wanted to ah ask you… Ah forget"

"Are you sure?" I ask politely

"Yeah just forget it" she says looking away a little

"Alright…" now's your time to do it so do it, you don't do it now you won't do it ever. Alright I got this. *sigh* "Setsuna"

"Yeah"

"I need to let you know this, this isn't to be offencive but could you…"

"I know what you're going to say and yes, I won't come bother you at night. I'm really sorry"

"It's so much that, it's more that we can be friends and stuff at night just not at little romantic places like this since…"

"Oh my gosh I'm sorry I didn't even realize how awkward this must be since you are with Mizore and everything"

"It's fine" I say giving her a little smile.

XXXXXXXXXX

I wake up on my bed at what feels like seconds after I talked to Setsuna.

I don't remember going to sleep or the rest of the night. Mizore is already up and ready, I look over at the clock. "It's already almost time for school" I say tiredly

"Well someone sounds tired"

"What happened last night?"

"I don't know I was fast asleep, sleep that I really needed. You should probably get ready, school starts in a little bit."

"Alright" I say with little energy. I get up out of bed and Mizore leaves out of the window. I take a shower and get ready for school throwing on my school uniform and getting out of the doors still putting on my shoes. I walk down the crowded corridors and into the crowded plaza. I make my way through the huge crowd and through the double glass doors. I look around and Mizore is nowhere to be seen.

Now where on earth did she…

"Hey Tsukune"

"AHH!" I say grabbing my shirt above my heart. "Jesus why do you do this? I'm going to have a heart attack""

"I don't mean to do it on purpose, your just scared too easily"

"No I don't" I say pouting

"Whatever helps you sleep at night"

"Too bad you didn't sleep last night…" Frosty added in

Wow, that was pretty good…

"Aw thanks, you're making me blush" he said making fun

Aaand you ruined it just like everything else you do. I grab Mizore's hand and she leans her head against my shoulder. I hear different opinions, they ranged from

"Why does he have a girlfriend still?" to "They look so cute together, their hands locked and her head leaning on his shoulder."

"Well I guess some people don't hate my guts now, that's a surprise" I say as we walk through the corridors to homeroom.

"Well you haven't talked to almost anyone else besides me and Setsuna for awhile, plus you've gone through alot lately. I guess they see you as a nice guy who just so happens to have a lot of girls hanging around him." Mizore said sincerely as we entered homeroom and sat down. After we sat down people started to flow in like something had been unplugged from a faucet. People almost tripped over each other.

Not sure why everyone is coming in all at once, did something happen and I missed it? No I would've seen or at least heard it. I bet someone just dropped their stuff at the door. Everyone took their regular seats while people were still taking their seats. At the very end of the group of people I saw Setsuna, Moka, Kurumu and Yukari all talking to each other. They all were laughing and Yukari left without saying anything, she only waved as she walked away to her own homeroom. Setsuna, Moka, and Kurumu all went to their seats at the back by me.

"Why not talk to them, you haven't talked to them in forever, in fact you've been ignoring them" Frosty asked

Why do I feel this is kind of trap?

"Or don't, I don't give a fuck. Thought i'd be nice and this is what I get, you can forget me being nice ever again."

Oh quit it Frosty "hey" I say to the four of them as they walk up to their seats. Setsuna gives me a smile and sits down

"Hey Tsukune, good morning" Moka says with a big smile on her face.

"Tsukune!" Kurumu said shoving my head into her chest. "You haven't talked to us in ages, how come?" she says as she finally lets go of me.

"I've had a lot on my mind, haven't really been myself lately." I say wondering why she let go. Then I see Mizore, kunai in hand and the face of a serial killer.

Oh, that's why. We spent most of the day hanging out, joking and catching up with each other. Club came around and we were all swamped with helping everyone else with their own articles that we didn't get time to even start thinking about what we wanted to do. Gin confronts me, Mizore, Moka, Kurumu, Yukari after everyone leaves. Gin tells us not to worry about making our own articles unless we really want to. We all pack up our stuff and start to leave but I see Setsuna sitting in the corner doing something.

She's probably just writing her article, I don't think she brought it to any of us to look over. I stop

Maybe I should see if she needs help with whatever she's doing.

"Tsukune come on" Kurumu says with a smile on her face

We were all going to have a little party for… well I don't really know.

"I'll catch up, I gotta take care of something" I say putting up my hand to show that i'd be there in 5. I turn around to face Setsuna and start walking towards her. She doesn't notice me at all, she's just sitting in the back of the room with what looks like a notebook on her knees. She rested her feet on a chair she pulled close, her knees were pointing up and her eyes trained on the notebook in front of her. When I get closer I notice she has earbuds in.

That's why she hasn't heard me yet. Finally I step into her view and she quickly shuts the notebook and starts to stuff it in her backpack

Well okay then "Hey ah Setsuna I saw you back here and thought you might have needed some help with your article"

"No, i'm good. I was just finishing it" she said flustered

"Alright, we're all going to be having a party, you wanna come?"

"Ah i'm…"

"Come on it'll be fun" I say cutting her off already knowing her answer.

"Alright, I just need to put my stuff in my dorm"

"You want me to walk you there?"

"Sure" She says finally getting her notebook into her backpack.

XXXXXXXXXX

After I drop Setsuna off at the dorms I lean against the wall next to the doors, crossing my arms and legs. *Yawn* I need to get some more sleep, I can close my eyes for a few seconds. I wake up to my face heading straight to the ground but someone caught me right before I hit. I look to see Setsuna was standing next to me holding me up near my gut. I pull myself up off of her arms "Thanks Setsuna I really appreciate you catching me"

"You okay Tsukune?"

"Yeah, I just decided to fall asleep, not such a good idea I guess"

"No shit Sherlock, how'd you find that out."

Come on Frosty cut me some slack, I was tired. She gives me an inquisitive look

"Ready" I say trying to change the subject which she ends up buying

"Sure" she replied and we both went to go join everyone else.

XXXXXXXXXX

We spent about 3 hours talking and having fun before we all went to our own dorms. Even Mizore went to her own dorm room tonight.

XXXXXXXXXX


	22. Chapt 22: Plans to See Family

I wake up to the blaring alarm going off. I swing around my arm to shut it off, I lift my head off the pillow and look over at the clock before finally hitting it letting the ringing take over my hearing. I get out of bed, grab a lollipop out of the coffee cup that Mizore left in my room, and get ready before heading out the door heading to school. Mizore was next to the double doors leaning against the wall with her arms crossed.

"Hey how are you doing today Mizore"

"Good, how bout you"

"Great, I got some much needed sleep"

"What you can't sleep when i'm with you"

"Shh! People can't know about that" I say putting my index finger over my mouth trying to stop her from painting a bigger target on my back.

"Why, why does it matter that people know I sleep in the same bed as you?"

"Because people are going to think of different things… so just, don't say that kind of stuff out in public." We both make it inside school later than usual making the halls crowded and hard to get through. While we were walking I overhear something that pricks my attention.

"Yo did you hear Mr. Kotsubo is coming back to school today?"

"Yeah what happened to him, why'd he leave?"

"Not sure but rumor has it that he got into a fight with a student and got his ass kicked"

"Wow, wonder how that rumor got around"

Frosty did you…

"Wasn't me man, i'm just sayin' somebody might be looking for a good scoop and that fight would be perfect." We both make it into homeroom and Kurumu, and Moka were both already in their seats

"Hey Tsukune" they both say at the same time.

"Hey, you guys" I say taking my seat. The rest of the day went by like normal.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mizore and I walk down to the newspaper club room together.

"Hey Mizore, can I talk to you about something?" I ask as we were walking

"Yeah, sure"

"Well it's about spring break…"

"You said you're going to the human world to visit your parents"

"I am, I was just wondering if you wanted to come along and meet my parents"

"Tsukune i'd love to meet your parents…" She says hugging me. "I mean we are getting married after this school year"

"Yeah about that…"

"What do you mean 'about that?' She pushes me out a bit holding my shoulders

"Well I mean we shouldn't tell my parents just yet"

"Why not? Your old enough to make your own decisions"

"Well my parents don't think so… So if you could just not bring that up while we're there i'd be so greatful"

"Sure Tsukune but your going to tell them eventually right?"

"Yeah…"

"Tell who about what?" Kurumu asks appearing from nowhere.

"Kurumu what are you doing here?"

"What were you and Mizore talking about?" Yukari says hitting Kurumu out of the way.

"We were talking about…"

"We were talking about how i'm going to go with Tsukune to meet his parents"

"You're doing what?!" they all ask at the same time astonished.

"I'm just going to introduce her to my parents that's all"

"Well i'm coming too…" Kurumu said "...you are my chosen one after all"

"Well then i'm coming too" Yukari said jumping up to let everyone know.

"We'll all go then" I say. Mizore glares at me with her dark blue and purple eyes. Setsuna pops into the crowd

"Mind if I join you? I don't have anywhere to go over spring break."

"Now who invited you?" Mizore says

"I said that we could all go"

"But Tsukune" she says pouting "I wanted it to be just us, then you could show me you're parents so we could get married."

"That reminds me no talking about marriage around my family or your not coming along."

"What? Fine" they all say sad

"By the way Setsuna where does your family live?"

"In the human world…"

"How come you don't visit them, not to sound like I don't want you around."

"They live all the way in Germany"

"Germany?" everyone asks at once

"What's so strange about that?"

"It's just weird, how come you're here in Japan?"

"Same reason as you, to learn to fit in with the humans in the human world"

"But why Japan? Isn't there some kind of school by Germany?"

"Yes but Yokai academy was a better option although It took a while to get here without going on a plane, that's why I haven't been here since the beginning of the school year."

"Why not fly a plane?"

"I'm actually… afraid of flying"

"What?" everyone asks confused

"She's afraid of flying, oh god that is great!" Frosty says bursting out laughing.

"You can't fly on a plane your that scared?"

"Well… It's scary being so high up"

"Actually that's a little disappointed, of all the fears to have *laugh* she has the fear of flying. But the more I think about it the funnier it is." he says laughing harder

Have you ever flew on a plane?

"... God damnit Tsukune you are such a piece of shit sometimes, you ruin everything"

Coming from you that's pretty funny

"..."

"Well I guess we're all going to the human world" I say nervously. Mizore lets out a sigh and shrugs her shoulders.

"I think she is literally going to kill you later"

Yeah I think so too

"Why not have a competition to see who Tsukune will bring with him to meet his parents? That way only one of us goes and they end up married" Kurumu suggests

"What!? What happened to the peaceful way?" I say waving my hands in the air.

"Why the sudden change of heart? I thought leaching off someone else's ride was enough for you." Yukari asks teasingly.

"What do you mean shrimp? You just don't want to fight because you know you'll lose."

"You wish, you wouldn't stand a chance with those big boobs in your way." she says grabbing her breasts.

"Well at least I have something there" she says putting her arms underneath them to keep them up. Yukari looks down at her board flat chest and frowns

"Well we'll fight then to see who goes with Tsukune."

"Woah woah woah, there is going to be no fighting to see who goes with me." I say trying to sound tough

"Shh Tsukune you don't get to decide who goes with you"

"Yeah I do" I say still trying to sound tough

"No you don't!" They all reply angrily

"So how do you want to lose shrimp?" Kurumu asks staring down Yukari

"You mean 'how do you want to win?' Well that's easy, how about a test to see who's the smartest."

"A test? What are we in school right now? I didn't think so, that isn't flying with me… I know how about a bake-off?"

"A bake-off?"

"Yeah, Tsukune's wife is going to need to know how to cook"

"Why not a fight?" Setsuna says out of nowhere "I mean Tsukune does need someone strong at his side"

"That doesn't sound too bad, what do you think shrimp"

"I think that's fine, i'll beat you and be at Tsukune's side when he goes to the human world"

"Woah, I said no fighting though"

"You don't get a choice in this!" they both turn to me and say

"Yeah, fighting shouldn't be how it's decided on who wins" Moka says speaking up

"You just don't want to lose. You know that you need Tsukune to pull off you're rosary in order to even have a shot at winning" Kurumu says pointing at the rosary around Moka's neck.

"I can too win…"

"Not unless he pulls it off" Kurumu points out

"You have no chance unless Tsukune pulls off the rosary, saying otherwise is pointless." Mizore says appearing in the crowd again. "So who's going to fight who?" Mizore adds.

"Why do you want to fight over this? I'm just going home over break" I say trying to convince them to stop.

"So that you can introduce us to your parents" They all say at once

"Ok, I don't think that my parents are that interesting" I say nervously

"You're an idiot, they want to meet your parents so they can say that their engaged with you. Fucking duh!"

Oh crap, that means I've to stop this from happening

"Ah, I wouldn't worry too much about it, obviously they don't care about what you want"

"Why not all of us go do something like… go watch a movie…"

"Nice try there bud but I highly doubt any of them is willing to settle for a movie"

"See a movie, yeah we can do that after the romantic date and meeting your parents" Kurumu says

"Well you aren't going to be doing any of that now are you?" Yukari says mocking her.

"Oh, and who's going to be doing it instead of me?"

"Me of course…" Yukari replies

"Haha that's funny that a preschooler like you are going to be winning anything besides being the shortest."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, i'm going to beat you so easily it's not even going to be funny"

"Why not fight right here?" Mizore asks

"... Because we don't want to…"

"Your just too afraid" Yukari teases. Kurumu unleashes her claws

"Oh yeah"

"Yeah" Yukari replies pulling out her wand

"Woah you guys can't fight in here!" I say getting in between them

"Fine" they both say slowly putting their weapons away… before sprinting out the door

"Let's have this fight outside then!" they both yell

What are they doing?! Here? "I gotta stop them!" I yell running after them

"Why, this'll be entertaining"

Everyone else follows me outside to see that Yukari is already on the ground and her wand a few feet away.

"That wasn't very surprising" Mizore said behind me

"Yeah, told you I was stronger"

"Fine" she says pouting

"So who wants to lose next?"

"I think you'll be the one losing next" Mizore says stepping in front of me and looking at Kurumu.

"Alright, we'll see about that" Kurumu says confidently and both turn into their monster form

"No more fighting you guys!" I say running in between them.

"Tsukune you need to move"

"I won't, i'm not going to let you two fight over this!"

"I would really suggest moving"

Why?

"Just look at Mizore's eyes" I look over at Mizore, her eyes filled with rage.

"Yeah, i'd move right about now"

Got it I reply as I stumble out of the way as both of them charge each other. They both swing their claws and before I can blink their both on the other side of each other holding one hand out in front of them. A few seconds pass before Kurumu falls to her knees and a little cut shows on Mizore's face.

"I guess you win snow woman, I concede defeat"

"Kurumu are you alright?"

"Yeah, i'm fine" she says holding her stomach.

"You're lucky I didn't want to kill you" she says retracting her ice claws. "Finally me and Tsukune are going to go on our trip together to meet his parents." Mizore says jumping up and down with her hands in front of her face.

"Mizore, i'll fight you for that chance to go with Tsukune to meet his parents" Setsuna says confidently walking out before turning to face Mizore.

"Fine then, we'll figure out who's the stronger snow woman" Mizore says creating her ice claws

"I wouldn't get in between those two"

Yeah, I don't think that it's a good idea either. Both of them staring each other down. Frosty, I changed my mind. I'm going to build a wall in between them.

"You're going to do what?!"

Build a wall, now help me so that it's strong enough to hold them

"I don't there is a wall thick enough to stop this fight but let's give it a try, why the fuck not. I'd love to see how they're going to kill you."

Thanks Frosty I think as I concentrate. I hear Frosty whispering in my ear "I wonder if it's going to be slow and painful? Oooh this is going to be so good." Eventually I gain enough courage and focus to create the wall. I clench my hand into a fist and throw it down to the ground as hard as I can. When my hand hits the ground a blue and purple light shows through a huge crater before ice shoots out which launches me into the air, I land onto the rock hard ice with a thud. I look down at the ice and see that it is over 3 feet thick and 15 feet tall. Mizore and Setsuna both look up at me in surprise.

"I said no fighting" I say panting feeling suddenly exhausted. I lay down onto my back and let my arms fall to the side. Both of them climb the wall quickly

"Tsukune are you alright?" They both ask looking down at me.

"Yeah, i'm fine" I say as I start to see stars. My head throbs and Mizore puts her hand on it.

"Oh my god he's burning up"

"But… I'm fine" I say trying to sit up. I end up spitting out blood at the attempt.

"No, your not. You overexerted yourself by making such a huge wall."

"Told you this was going to be fun to watch. You are still human, even with my power your body can only take so much. You pulled a lot of energy at once…"

Thanks Frosty, you couldn't have said this sooner, you know when I was thinking about it?

"Oh I could've, it's just I thought it would be way funnier this way. Plus now you know you can't use so much power at once."

"I feel really dizzy"

XXXXXXXXXX


	23. Chapt 23: What To Do About This

I wake up, my head aching and lying on a cold floor. I put my arm down on the cold ground and push myself to a sitting position. I look around and scan the area, it looked like a blanket of pure ice. I see a huge bridge in the distance. I push myself onto my feet before falling back onto one knee feeling dizzy. I stand back up and stumble a little to the right. _Man my head hurts._ I think holding my head with my right hand as I start walking slowly to the bridge stumbling every few steps. The closer I get to the bridge the more beautiful it looked and the more detail I could see, it had images carved into the sides and what some messages written that I couldn't make out. I look down at the huge chasm that the bridge crossed. It was so far down I couldn't see the bottom of it, the fog made it hard to see anything though. _Do I even want to cross this bridge? I mean if I fall or it breaks then i'll be…_ I shiver thinking about it. *sigh* "Well there's nowhere else to go so might as well." I say before walking onto the huge bridge. I look a ways down the bridge but no end was in sight "Why's it so foggy?"

XXXXXXXXXX

After ten minutes of walking the mist starts to thicken and I start to see tiny cracks in the bridge. _Is this bridge even stable? Is it going to break on me?_ I think panicking. After a few seconds I continue forward trying to not think about the cracks. _How much longer is this bridge? I still can't see the end. It's like it's frickin' endless._ In the distance I see a big figure, too big to be a person. _What is that?_ I think picking my speed to a slight jog. I make it to a distance where I can see what it is, the top of a obelisk was sticking out of the bridge. I look down at the floor and see that the ground is shattered everywhere _Oh crap… If I make a wrong move i'm going down… down below._ _Okay now how do I get past this huge th… wait what is that? Why is there writing on it?_ I look closer and see a bunch scratched notes on it. _What's this? A list of some sort? I can't read it from here_. Looking around for a spot not shattered I don't find much luck. I take my chances, touching each spot delecutly to see if it was strong enough to hold me and looking ahead if I can read it. Every step I took seemed to make it harder to read because of the increasing fog covers it. Slowly but eventually I get close enough to read it, _Okay now what are you for?_ I think looking at it. "The secret of being free" _What does that mean? 'The secret of being free?'_

"Well better write it down just in case" I say grabbing at my right side pocket. I feel nothing _I always keep my notebook in this pocket, what happened to it?_ I rummage my hand through my pockets with no success. "Now where did that stupid thing go" I say loudly and furiously. *Crack* *snap* *crash*

"What the?" I look around surprised. "What was that?" I say before seeing a huge part of the pillar to my right collapsed on the bridge. _What do I do? Run? No that will just put more stress on the bridge. But I have to move fast because this could break at any second._ I look at the obelisk in front of me *crack* _Go go go! No choice now_ I think sprinting to it. I leap onto the obelisk as the bridge gives out right under my feet. "Phew that was way to close" I say wiping my forehead with my hand. I look down at the writing on the obelisk and continue reading _Now what does this thing say and what is it doing here?_ 'First add (scribbles) then add (scribbles) and lastly add (scribbles)' "I don't understand this. What is the important part of this! Maybe Yukari will know what this stuff is" I say trying to memorise the scribbles. My right foot slips off the edge of the icy obelisk throwing my body to the right. I pull hard with my left leg but there is nothing to hold onto and my left foot flings off the top sending me over the edge. I fall off the obelisk head first into the limitless fog, I look around for something to grab onto but the walls were completely gone. I flail my arms in the air freaking out _ahh what do I do what do I do?_ "Crap crap crap crap crap!" I say flailing my arms. After a while I see the bottom, the bottom was a pool of water. I suck in as big a breath as I could and my body hits the water hard. My body feels like million tons as I start to sink. I try flailing my arms but they feel like huge weights. I sink lower and lower until I can't see the surface. I let out a set of bubbles before my body gives up on me, my eyes burn as I panic and look everywhere frantically. I let out the last of my puff of air and give one last attempt to pull myself out of the water but it goes in vein as my body hardly goes anywhere.

XXXXXXXXXX

I wake up to see Mizore and everyone else squatting in front of me with worried looks on their faces. I pull my aching arm out from under me and try to push myself up a little but my body feels like a million pound weight and I fall back down to the ground. I see them all mouth something but I can't hear it, Mizore pulls me to me feet and sets me down on one of the beds.

"Tsukune are you alright?" they all say when I can finally hear them

"What happened?"

"We brought you to the infirmary after you stopped me and Mizore from fighting" Setsuna says

"And how did I end up on the floor and why do I feel like someone threw a car on top of me?"

"Well you're powers are sealed by the holy lock on your right hand" The headmaster says stepping in front of everyone else.

"A holy what?"

"A holy lock, it seals the power of a monster no matter how strong they are they can't even transform as long as it's on" Yukari explained.

"Yes, as you demonstrated before your powers can get out of control which could lead to your body slowly decaying." Mizore came to the side of the bed and kneeled down. He leaned in close to where only me and Mizore could hear "Especially with a human body like yours." Me and Mizore look at him, a chill went up my spine.

"How do you know about that?" I ask surprised and loudly

"Know what?" Kurumu asks

"Oh… ah nothing" I say trying to sound convincing

"Don't worry" he whispers, "I won't tell any of your friends" and disappeared. Me and Mizore look at each other completely unaware of what just happened. "I thought you didn't tell anyone about me being human" I whisper to Mizore.

"I didn't, he must have figured out himself. He is the headmaster after all"

"Yeah I guess you're right" I say before letting the topic drop

"What are you two hiding?" Kurumu says running up to the bed

"Nothing, really" I say with a smile trying to reassure her

"Then what were you talking about?" Yukari says poking in on the conversation.

"..." I couldn't think about what to say. _What do I say? Uh…_

"We were talking about how me and Tsukune were going to visit his parents alone"

"Wai" but before I could finish Mizore gave me a look that told a hundred things, all of which were not good to think about.

"Well then why were you whispering it?" Yukari says poking further

"Because we don't want nosey people like you listening in on what we say"

"Well ah…" Yukari didn't come up with a comeback. Trying to change the subject

"So what do I do about my powers if I need them?" I say pointing to the gold lock with a chain wrapped around my right arm.

"You have to have someone remove it…"

"So it's like Moka's rosary, anyone can take it off and unleash my powers"

"Well kind of, Moka's Rosary can only be pulled off by someone she sees as more than a friend if you see what i'm saying" Yukari corrects. "You're holy lock can only be pulled off by someone who you see as more than a friend"

"So I have to find one of you guys in the middle of a battle to pull it off if I want to use my powers?"

"Not just anyone, the holy lock will only accept the person that you love the most. Though that can change depending on who you love the most at the moment."

"How do I find out who is the one who can pull of the lock?"

"You could just have everyone take a shot at pulling it off. That way it'll show who you like the most." Yukari answers

"Well isn't it obvious that it's me" Kurumu says before pulling on the lock and chain.

"Ow ow ow, your going to break my wrist" I say as my entire body is dragged from the bed. I get pulled and land face first on the floor with the lock still strong on the chain.

"Well it seems like it's not you" Yukari says giggling

"Then let's see you try shimp"

"Ok, this way i'll show you all that Tsukune loves me" Yukari says before tightly grabbing the lock. With a strong yank she throws me across the room and into the wall. I look down at the lock which was in tact and still on strong.

"Well, looks like it's not you either" Kurumu says giggling as well.  
"Tsukune are you ok?" Moka asks grabbing my hand and helping me up to my feet.

"Yeah, I feel like someone dropped me off the roof of the school."

"You'll live" Gin says slapping my shoulder

"Where did you come from?" I say grabbing my hurt shoulder

"I heard about what happened… well kinda saw it when I was going to school."

"Is it still out there?"

"Oh yeah it is! it's enormous. At first I thought that someone pissed off Mizore over here" he said putting his hand on her shoulder "But then someone told me that you made it. When they said that at first i'm not going to lie, I laughed so hard until I saw how serious they were." Mizore's anger of Gin still touching her was building but instead of stopping her I decided to let her do what she wanted to. _He does deserve it_ I think as I waited for what was about to happen. Mizore grabbed his hand before he could even react.

"Don't even think about it Gin" She said freezing his hand into a block of ice.

"Ow" he says instinctively pulling back his hand. He pulls his hand close and tries to warm it up "Now that was uncalled for" he says flicking his hand around.

"What's wrong with you Gin, did you not learn from the how many times you were caught peeping?" Yukari says giggling. Gin adjusts his shirt nervously

"Ahem" he said clearing his throat before breaking off the ice on his hand "well I have to get to class" he said before quickly escaping the room while everyone laughed at him.

"We should head to class as well" Kurumu says in between laughs.

"Yeah you're probably right" Yukari says wiping a tear from her eye still half laughing. I grab my stuff off the chair that was next to the bed I was previously in.

"Let's get going" I say as everyone else follows me out of the infirmary doors. _I should talk to Yukari about these dreams I keep having. I think i'll ask her after class today._

XXXXXXXXXX

 _Finally classes are out for the day, now I've to go talk to Yukari to see why i'm having these dreams and what they mean. If they mean anything at all_ I think as I speed walk to the club room. I make it to the club room and wait at the door just before everyone starts to walk in. I pick Yukari out of the crowd and pull her to the side

"Hey Yukari I need your help with something"

"Sure" she said happily

"I was thinking a little more private of a place?"

"Oh yeah sure" she said walking towards the main entrance. We walk into the forest a little bit so nobody could hear what we were talking about. I look around in the trees to see if I could see Mizore. _I don't see her, I guess that's a good thing._

"Thanks for this"

"No problem… So what is it i'm helping with"

"Well i've been having these weird dreams ever since I came back from winter break"

"What kind of 'weird dreams' "

"Well I usually wake up to some ice structure and I don't have of my powers…"

"And that's weird?"

"Well I always find some kind of writing on a wall or something that I can never make out and I was hoping that you could decipher it?"

"Sure, I should be able to if you can show me what it looked like"

"Well usually they look like scribbles and they always have a header that's in Japanese."

"That's very strange"

"Last time I had one it was about 'the secret of being free' and I don't know what it means."

"Well i'll look into it and if I find anything i'll let you know"

"Yeah but could you keep this a secret? I don't want to worry everyone else if you know what I mean"

"Yeah, no problem" she says before walking back in the direction of the school.

XXXXXXXXXX


	24. Chapt 24: Unleasing The Beast

I wake up to the sound of my loud alarm clock ringing in my ears. I slap the alarm clock stopping the loud ringing. I pull myself out of bed feeling sore. Agh what did I do yesterday, my whole body is aching I think cracking my back. Also spring break is coming up soon, that means I still need to decide who's coming along with me to meet my parents. Should I ask Mizore come with me? Or maybe I could bring along Moka? Agh I really don't know I think messing up my hair in frustration. "Well i'll just have to think about it later" I say grabbing my stuff and walking out of the door. I jog down the hall and down the stairs to where the crowd of boys are waiting like always. I make my way through the crowd and out the double glass doors to the old beaten path to school. I see Moka and the rest waiting for me outside the doors.

"Tsukune" Kurumu yells as she runs at me. I instinctively sidestep and she goes flying past me landing headfirst into the wall.

"That wasn't very nice Tsukune" She says rubbing her head.

"Sorry, just instincts I guess" I say helping her up

"So your used to fighting?" Someone behind me says, his voice sounds similar but I couldn't think of who it was.

"No, I just haven't had the best of luck with people lately" I reply without turning around.

"Well that's not a good thing" they say "You should try to avoid getting into fights, you could get yourself hurt" they say before cracking their knuckles.  
"Well it's not like I start the fights" I say turning around to see who it was. They were so tall that my head was about chest level. They were wearing a white tracksuit with blue stripes. I look up and see it's Mr. Kotsubo with his dark red hair and brown eyes.

"What are you doing here?" I say backing away in surprise.

"I am the gym teacher, why wouldn't I"

Why is he here? I thought that he wouldn't come back after you almost killed him Frosty

"Not gonna lie, neither did I. He's one dumb son of a bitch i'll tell you that."

"Well I haven't seen you in a few days"

"That's because I had some business to attend to"

"What kind of business" I say tauntingly

"Personal business, why do you care anyway Tsukune"

"No reason, just wanted to know why you were gone for so long"

"Well you should all get to class" He says leaving before I could reply.

Well that was weird.

"You're telling me. If I were you i'd be afraid of that guy"

Why?

"You can't use my powers whenever you please now remember. Just talking to you drains my energy because of this damned lock"

Your right, I forgot that I can't use my powers whenever. I haven't been able to use them at all so far since I can't pull off this lock I say fidgeting with the holy lock the headmaster gave me.

"Well it should be obvious who you love"

Then tell me, who do I love th…

"Obviously Yukari man" he says sarcastically

I'd love to hear your reason behind that I say making fun of him

"Come on man, we both know that your in love with Mizore. It's so obvious I think everyone on campus knows." He says laughing "Well except these stupid fucks" He says referring to Moka and the rest.

Hey, you didn't need to put it that way

"But I did"

Doesn't talking to me drain your energy?

"Yeah, so"

You should save your energy for when I need it

"I got plenty in the tank for whatever happens"

I hope so, I feel like Mr. Kotsubo is going to want revenge for what happened last time.

"Oh, octodad will want revenge but he's so weak I could beat him with one hand in under 2 seconds"

"Hey Tsukune what was with him?" Kurumu says grabbing my arm and watching Kotsubo walk to the school.

"I have no clue" I say shrugging. After a few minutes Mizore appears out of nowhere

"So what did he want?" she said clearly disgusted to see Kotsubo.

"I don't know, he appeared out of nowhere and told me that I could get hurt if I keep getting into fights. I don't know if he's warning me or challenging me?"

"I'd steer clear of him, he's anything but good news. He's probably still angry after what happened last time"

"But I was in your body when I fought him, shouldn't he want to fight you?"

"If you wanted to hurt someone the most what would you do?"

"Destroy something they lo…oh I get it"

"Yeah, he's going to be gunning for you" I feel a chill run down my spine. "I'll be with you Tsukune, you don't have to worry about it"

"But I can't use my powers"

"Not unless I pull off this lock" Mizore says grabbing the lock.

"What if your not around"

"When am I not around?"

"Good point" For the first time i'm glad she's a stalker.

"Yeah, she's really a nutcase isn't she" Frosty says trying to get under my skin.

You believe what you want I say showing a bit of my anger.

"Will do."

XXXXXXXXXX

Each class seems to slug by like a pint of molasses. All throughout class I stress about what could happen. I start feeling scared again, like the first day of school when I didn't have my powers. My anxiety was through the roof knowing that anyone in the school could kill me with ease. To make matters even worse I made so many enemies over the time i've been at school. What if someone tries to attack me? There's no way I could beat a monster in a fight without my powers. I think walking through the halls looking at each person and imagining them beating myself in a hopeless battle against them. Wait, I have gym next hour… with Mr. Kotsubo. Ah crap. What do I do?

"You'd better hope he's not in the mood to bust your skull" Frosty says laughing

Let's hope. I get ready and make it to gym class a few moments before the bell rings.

"Alright everyone, 40 laps around the track for warm up." Mr. Kotsubo says before blowing his whistle. My jaw drops

What! That's over 10 miles!

"Yeah, so what's your point?"

I'm human again, there's no way i'm going to make that.

"Well you better make it cause he's watching you"

He is! I look back over in his direction and sure enough he was staring at me.

"Good luck"

I need a miracle to make it through this. Everyone sighs as they walk to the track, each one lining up and getting into their starting positions. He sounds his whistle again and everyone speeds off leaving me in the dust right away. "I'm going to be dead by the end of this" I say slowly jogging around the track.

"Also you can't leave class until your done. Oh and for each person who finishes in front of you you must do another lap" Mr. Kotsubo adds

"What!" I say louder than I would have liked. There are 20 kids in class! That means I have to run 60 laps! I can't do that. "Don't you think that's a little unfair" I say before getting laped by a crowd of people.

"It's incentive." he says smiling. I continue jogging around the track at a fraction of the speed of everyone else.

XXXXXXXXXX

10 laps in I start breathing hard while people start finishing. "Anyone who finishes can leave class early, it seems some people *cough* are going to make this take the entire class period." Then he starts counting people as they start to leave, with each person who finishes he adds a tally to the board.

XXXXXXXXXX

Eventually everyone else finishes leaving me sweaty and exhausted.

"Only 15 more laps Tsukune" he says clapping his hands and running next to me. All of a sudden someone else starts running next to me. I look over and see Mizore 'running' at my speed

"Mizore what are you doing here" I say panting

"Even if your extra laps you don't have to do them alone" Mr. Kotsubo is stunned when he sees Mizore.

"Is there a problem?" I say laughing at him feeling a new burst of energy.

"N..no, it's just…"

"You are wondering how did she just get here right? Well that's just Mizore. She appears out of nowhere and disappears the same way"

"But how…" He stops himself before jogging off the track to watch both of us run. Mizore grabs my hand and I feel a surge of energy.

"Did you give me some of your power?"

"No, why?"

"Ah… nothing" I say jogging faster

"13 laps to go Tsukune" Mr. Kotsubo says clearly angry.

"You know what, I thought you were going to say something stupid like 'I could run forever as long as i'm with Mizore.' "

I wouldn't say something like that… not that I would let you know about it even if I was. I think blushing.

"You were going to weren't you?"

No, I would not I say flustered

"Sure you weren't" Frosty says laughing.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Last lap" he says frustrated

"Just one more" I repeat panting. My body feels like a ton of bricks and with each more step I feel even heavier. Finally I get to the finish line before collapsing, gasping for air.

"Wow you did it, it just took you… about all hour" Mr. Kotsubo says happily

"Well I did more than the rest, including you"

"Tsukune don't get him pissed off" Mizore whispers.

"Why not piss off octo-boy over here" I say before realising Frosty was controlling me.

Frosty what are you doing

"About to get you into a glorious amount of trouble"

"You couldn't run that distance could you?" Frosty says laughing

"Of course I could, I was just doing a little test for the students so I could see where they were physically"

"What'd you say, all I heard was excuses"

"Your really asking for it kid" He says angrily

"Well show me what you got" Frosty says tauntingly

"Alright, you asked for it" he says transforming into his monster form.

"Mizore pull off the lock" Frosty says sticking out my arm ready to fight Kotsubo. Mizore pulls off the lock without hesitating.

"Oh this is gonna be fun" Frosty says as my body fills with extreme energy. "It's been a while since i've been able to use this" Frosty says ice forming around his hands.

"You think you can stop me after running so much"

"Oh teach, i'm anything but tired, you see that lock that Mizore's holding. That keeps my power locked up because if I could use it all the time this school would be leveled by now" Frosty says turning the ice on his hands into gauntlets.

"I can see why you get into so many fights" Mr. Kotsubo says striking with a tentacle. Time seems to slow as Frosty easily dodges the strike by ducking to the side before quickly countering with a punch to Takotsubo's gut.

"Tsk tsk tsk too slow" Frosty says as Kotsubo goes flying from the shear force of the blow.

"You see this match was already over when that lock got pulled off. I'm finally the one in control of my power"

So in those battles before you weren't even using your full power?

"Full power, *pff* i'm still not using my full power, i'm a god remember"

So you say

"Is that an insult, nevermind" Mr. Kotsubo gets back up with a trickle of blood dripping down his face. Like a lightning bolt Frosty sprints until he's right in front of Kotsubo.

"Now this isn't even a challenge" Frosty says tauntingly. Mr. Kotsubo throws all of his tentacles at once towards my head. Frosty again sidesteps and counters by punching him in the side which sends him flying into a tree cracking it in half.

"No more holding back" Kotsubo says becoming even bigger, his muscles growing in size "I hope you're not holding back"

"I would hope that I was if I were you" Frosty says grinning "Because the last time you versed me you would have died if not for her" Frosty says pointing at Mizore. "She saved your life and now all you want is revenge. Pretty good reason to be honest." Frosty says standing still.

"What are you talking about, I versed her last time. How did she save my life from you?" he says confused.

"Oh yeah, I never told you who I was" Frosty says freezing the whole school in a thick layer of ice

"Wait, who… what are you"

"The names Frosty, and it's nice to meet you" Frosty says bowing.

"I, I, I give up" Kotsubo pleads. Frosty starts slowly walking towards Kotsubo displeased with his reply.

"Aw that's no fun" Frosty says when he reaches Kotsubo. He brings back his fist and as he goes to punch him I get back control of my body and feel like 4 tons of steel landed on me. The punch lands to the side of him doing absolutely nothing to the now melting school. I see the lock on my hand.

"Agh that damned girl, that's the second time she's done that. She's really getting on my nerves." Frosty says pissed off

Somehow I have to bluff this.

"Get out of here and don't come back or I will tear you to shreds" I say trying to imitate Frosty

"Oh oh okay" he says fleeing. Once he's out of sight my legs give out on me but thankfully Mizore catches me.

"Tsukune you ok?"

"Yeah, just tired" I say feeling really tired "Thanks for stopping…"

"Shh, you need to get some rest" she says putting her finger over my mouth to quiet me

XXXXXXXXXX


	25. Chapt 25: Family Reunion

Author's note: some new chapters coming out... eventually, I don't want to rush them and now i'm going to triple check them so I don't have to spend like 3 months just to fix all the errors/ the ones I see and getting the timeline right.

I wake up to a darkened blackish blue sky, the stars shining bright through the darkness. I push myself off of the cold hard ground and take a look around to see if there was anything around. All I see is a vast field of ice. _Where am I?_ I think getting up. _I must be in one of those dreams_ I think rustling through my pockets to see if there was anything in them. _I Not surprised they were completely empty._

"Well seems we meet again" someone says. I flip around and see nobody

"Who are you"

"It's me, your good pal Frosty" they say pulling off a Blue Jays baseball cap appearing in front of me. He looked young, he had shaggy blonde hair and sky blue eyes. He had a long baggy grey sweatshirt on that went down to his knees. He had on some beaten up jeans and old tennis shoes.

"Woah, your Frosty" I say backing up confused, _why is he here?_

"Yeah, it's me… or what was me."

"What do you mean 'what was me?' "

"I told you, I died and was cursed to 'that' place." He said cringing. "But then you came along and *cough* willingly freed me."

"I didn't willingly do anything. You hit me with an avalanche!"

"Yeah, that was pretty cool wasn't it" he says laughing

 _Yep this is definitely Frosty._

"No that wasn't cool"

"Well it was cold. Anyways why're you here?"

"What do you mean why am I here, I don't get a choice if I come here or not"

"Well we are in your head, this is all just a dream" He says laughing waving his hands around

"Ok… so what are you doing here. Better yet where are we?"

"As I said we're in your head for one and two i'm here because…" I open my eyes and take in a gasp of air as I feel a sudden chill on my face. I sit straight up as ice cold water flows down my face and drips onto my lap.

"He's awake" Kurumu yells leaping at me not caring that i'm soaked. She knocks me back onto my back before smothering me in her breasts. She pulls back after almost suffocating me before backing off a little

"I'm so glad your ok" she says with a smile on her face. Everyone else was around me and I was in an infirmary bed again.

"What happened?"

"You fell asleep in Mizore's arms after beating up Mr. Kotsubo"

"Oh yeah" I mumble to myself remembering what happened "How long was I out for?"

"Only for a few hours, you just slept straight through the rest of the school day."

 _So that means I only have today to find out who i'm taking along with me to meet my parents over spring break._

"Tomorrow is spring break so where are all of you guys going?" I say trying to act casual.

"Well i'm going to go visit my parents" Kurumu replies happily

"Same, I'm going to be visiting my parents" Moka says

"I'm going to go with my parents or something, you want to come along with Tsukune?" Mizore asks

 _Well after what happened last time I don't think I want to_ I think. "Well I was hoping to visit my parents for the first time in what feels like forever. But thanks for the offer"

"Just wanted to ask"

"Well i'm going to see my parents" Yukari says breaking the silence

"I'm probably going to be staying here" Setsuna says quietly

"You're going to stay here, can't you go visit your family?" Kurumu pries

"Well my family is in Germany."

"Oh yeah, that's right you're afraid of being on a plane"

"It won't be too bad here, i'll have all that time to sleep and read"

*ding ding ding*  
"That's the bell for club to start Tsukune you going to go?"

"Yeah, of course" I say getting up feeling good as new.

We all walk to the club room and all get swamped with our groups not giving us time to do anything else.

XXXXXXXXXX

 _Finally that's the last person_ I think as the last person from my group walks away still working on their article.

"Hey Tsukune" Mizore says appearing out of nowhere. Getting scared I tip my chair back and end up on the floor with a loud smack.

"Ow" I say grabbing the back of my head.

"Can I come with you to your house over summer break to meet your parents"

"Uh what?"

"I said 'Can I come with you to your house over summer break.' "

"Uh yeah sure" I say still rubbing my throbbing head.

"Thanks Tsukune" she says slamming me back into the floor giving me a hug.

"Ow… But first I have to call my mom so she knows"

"Alright there's some payphones in the back of the school."

"There are? How have I not seen those before"

"I don't know their pretty obvious"

"Thanks" I say getting up feeling a little insulted. We both walk to the back of the school, lo and behold there was a row of 4 payphone's against the wall. I grab some money out of my wallet and put it into the phone before punching in my mom's phone number.

*beep* *beep* *beep* *click*

"Hello Aono residence"

"Hi mom, it's me…"

"Tsukune it's so good to hear you again, how are you doing, is school going well? Are your grades good? Are you making friends? Oh it's been so long since i've heard your voice…"

"Mom, schools going fine and i'm making plenty of friends. Speaking of which I was wondering if I could bring one of my friends home with me for spring break?"

"Oh sure honey you can bring home one of your friends" she says happily. "I'll have the guest room all ready when you guys get home."

"Thanks mom" I say before hanging up "There we go, all done"

"Thanks Tsukune" she says hugging me

"No problem" I say excitedly

XXXXXXXXXX

 _Today is the day of we get to leave for the human world to visit my family_ I think getting out of bed. With all of my belongings i'd need packed up I head out the door to the main lobby which was almost dead-silent because most of the bus trips were over, there was only a few more drop-off spots left. One of which was the human world. I walk over to the girls dorm and pick up Mizore, she was only carrying a small suitcase. We both start on the old path leading to the bus stop and into the forest. While walking to the bus stop I keep reminiscing about all of the events that happened in the past few months. _Man a lot has happened in these past few months hasn't it Frosty?_

" _Yeah, you've been through a lot of shit and I feel like your going to get into even more shit as time goes by."_

 _Why, you think that when I come back here some wacky stuff is gonna happen?_

" _Knowing you're luck, yeah"_

 _Well it's time for take off some stress and relax on this break, not having to worry about any monsters._ We make it to the bus and board with 3 other people, all of which were upperclassmen. Mizore and I sit in the very back both falling asleep almost right away.

XXXXXXXXXX

I wake up to the creepy bus driver yelling "Alright kid, this is your stop." I quickly get up. "And don't forget my advice kid, you might need it" the bus driver says glaring his pale white eyes at me.

"I won't. And thanks for that advice before, it definitely saved my life" I say before he shuts the door and drives off. I knock on my door loudly and wait a few seconds. My mom opens up the door and hugs me "Tsukune, it's so good to see you. My goodness you've gotten so big and strong" she says stepping back and holding my shoulders. "Mom, this is my friend"

"Thank you for having me" Mizore says bowing

"Oh, it's no problem" she says stunned. "Here i'll show you where the guest room is" she says snapping out of her daze. I carry my suitcase up to my room and unpack all of my clothes. My room looked flawless.

"Tsukune I have tea ready" Mom yells as I'm finishing unpacking. I head downstairs to the kitchen table and there was 3 cups of tea on the table with cushions at all corners of the really short table. My mom sparks up conversation

"So how'd you two meet?"

"Well I ended up bumping into her on the first day of school and it just went from there" I say blushing.

"Your son is such a gentlemen, he accompanied me around all day to make me feel welcomed."

"That's my Tsukune" My mom says proudly

"So how has your school year been Mizore?"

"It's going great Mrs. Aono…"

"Do you have a boyfriend by chance because I think you and Tsukune would be perfect together" My mom blurts out.

"Well actually Mrs. Aono… "Mizore looks over towards me checking if it's okay to say that we were a couple. I nod my head _my mom seems to really like Mizore she'd probably love to hear that we're a couple._

"Yes I do have a boyfriend…" "oh you do" My mom says a little disappointed "it's Tsukune" she continues

"Tsukune you didn't tell me that you had a girlfriend" my mom says so happily. "I knew sending you to that school was a good idea"

 _You don't know the half of it mom_

" _Let's keep it that way, if she talks this much about a normal school i'd hate to hear her if she figured out what Yokai Academy was for"_ Frosty says sounding bored.

"So why'd you go to Yokai Academy Mizore?"

"Well it's the only type of school people like me and Tsukune"

"What do you mean 'for people like you and Tsukune'?"

"She means people who have talents and abilities" I interject nervously laughing

"Oh, so it's a school for extremely smart and talented kids?"

"Yeah, you could say that" I say nervously

" _Wow, cuttin' it close huh"_

 _Thanks for the help_ I think sarcastically

" _What you want me to say? 'Oh it's a school for mentally special people?' "_

"So has anything exciting happened at school Tsukune?"

"Yeah, Tsukune is one of the best fighters in all of Yokai"

"You get into fights?" My mom says gasping

"She means boxing" I say trying to convince her that it's nothing.

"Are you sure that's safe" she says slightly relieved

"It's plenty safe mom, we wear the right equipment. Pads, gloves, you know" I say nervously

"Well as long as your safe I guess it's okay with me."

" _This is interesting"_ Frosty says tauntingly

 _If she doesn't stop mom will figure out about everything._

" _How you gonna do that Pro boxer"_

 _Shut up and help me_

" _This is all on you. I'm not going to do everything for you"_

 _Thanks_ I think trying to figure out what to do

"Heya Mizore can I talk to you for a second?" I say grabbing her arm

"Sure" she says as I was already dragging her out of the room

"My mom doesn't know i'm a monster and Yokai is a school for monsters"

"Why haven't you told her yet, you're always sending back those letters?"

"She'd think i was crazy and I also don't want her to see me as a monster. So could you pretend that we're both human?"

"Yeah, i'll try"

"Thank you and please don't say anything about us getting married at the end of the year"

"...Fine" she says pouting

*phew* _Good thing I thought about that now otherwise this vacation could've turned into a nightmare._

" _Dang I was hoping for that to come up in conversation"_

 _Really Frosty_ I think sighing

XXXXXXXXXX

We joked and told stories all night.

"Well look at the time, you two better get some sleep" my mom says wiping a tear out of her eyes still laughing.

"Alright, we will" I say as we both head upstairs. We both get ready and head to our bedrooms.

"You never told me how funny your mom was Tsukune" Mizore says with a slight giggle.

"Good night Tsukune" Mizore says hopping into my bed. I walk over to the closet and get another set of sheets to sleep on the floor with, I set them down and think _i've slept in the same bed as Mizore so many times so why am I sleeping on the floor?_

" _Because your a rule follower not a rule breaker"_

 _Well i'm going to break the rules for once._ I drop the sheets on the floor and hop into bed with Mizore.

"What took you so long" Mizore says giggling as she cuddles up next to me.

"Well I thought since… oh nevermind" I say giving up

"Let's just get some sleep 'white knight' " Mizore mocks

"Hey, you don't have any room to talk, you came out of nowhere and scared the crap out of me. I was so afraid you'd say something like that you're a monster. My mom would've thought you were crazy."

"Well you told me that when you invited me a while ago" she says with a bit of anger in her voice

"Oh my god, I totally forgot I invited you awhile ago" I say remembering. "Why didn't you say anything"

"I thought you would've remembered something like that"

"I am so sorry, I was just so occupied by what school has been throwing at me in the past few months" I say trying to come up with an excuse. "Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

"There is one thing" rolling on top of me.

"This soon" I say starting to sweat, the adrenaline in my body starting to pump. "What about my mom" I say trying to make a excuse for some reason _wait, what am I doing?_

" _Being an idiot again"_ Frosty teases. Mizore leans down and gives me a quick peck

"Fine, not tonight but someday" Mizore promised

" _Congradufuckinglations you idiot, you lost your one time to get laid."_ Frosty says while slowly clapping.

 _What did I just do?!_

" _I just said it, you_ _ **blew**_ _your one and only opportunity. Oops, bad choice of words. My bad"_ Frosty says laughing and taunting me.

 _Shut up Frosty, help me fix this_

" _Nothing can be done, you_ _ **fucked**_ _it… Oops did it again"_ Frosty says laughing so hard he could hardly breathe.

 _Oh my god shut up!_ I think trying to fall asleep with no luck. I was so wound up there was no way I could fall asleep now so I get up out of bed and walk to the bathroom. I take a piss and start to head back to my room when I stub my toe on the bathroom door frame. _Ow! How could this night get any worse!_ I think holding my mouth so I don't scream. The pain flows up my leg to me knees and gives me a tingling sensation. I limp back to my room and hop into bed, I lay in bed unable to sleep because of how mad I was. Mizore rolls over and looks at me, her dark blue eyes shimmered in the dimmed light. A line of light was painted across her face showing off her purple hair and lollipop stick still in her mouth.

"Well that certainly went well" Mizore says laughing

"Shhhh, it wasn't the smoothest okay" I say before she gives me a kiss. She wraps her arms around my waist and I return the favor by pulling closer. She kicks one leg over my body and pulls me closer until it felt like there was no space between us. The same warm feeling starts to fill up my body _I hope this moment never ends_ I think taking a quick breath.

XXXXXXXXXX

I sit up looking around me noticing the icy landscape, it was Yokai but everything was frozen. "Great, 'how could it get any worse,' what was I thinking?" I say angrily mocking my past self. _Well now what do I do_ I think looking around for some sort of light or symbol showing me the way out of this hell-hole.

"Tsukune" A voice says from behind me. I quickly whip around and see nothing

"Who's there?"

"What's with you" the voice says from behind again. I whirl around again and see nobody again.

"What do you want? Who are you?" I ask trying to find where the voice came from.

"Why don't you decide on someone?"

"What do you mean?" I ask looking around the forest trying to find the voice still.

"You lie to yourself that you are set on someone but you're really much more indecisive, you've never been good at making decisions..." I look up into the sky in a last ditch hope to find the voice with no luck "that's why you failed your tests, you were going to have to retake the tests but your parents found a perfect opportunity"

"No they didn't!" I yell angrily "This school has been nothing but a huge mistake. Hell i'm not even human even more!" I yell

"You make rash decisions, jumping in over your head knowing that you'll lose" the voice continues as if i'd never spoke.

"I love Mizore though" I say understanding what they were talking about

"Do you really love her?" the voice asked. Without hesitation I answer "Yes, of course I love her. She's always been there for me, always… loved me"

"Even though you've only known her for a few months"

"Yes, even though we've only known each other for a few months.

XXXXXXXXXX

I wake up to the sound of my old house alarm going off "Why's this stupid thing on" I say smacking the alarm on the top shutting it off. I wipe my eyes and look out the window, it was hard to see anything with how foggy it was. The fog was so thick it looked like you would could cut it with a knife. Mizore gets up drowsily and looks over at me

"Why's the alarm set today" she says yawning

"I don't know, I must've left it on" I say getting out of bed. Mizore grabs me around the waist when I slide to the side of the bed. With her extreme strength Mizore pulls me back into bed and pulled up the sheets. _It's so warm and nice in here_ I think snuggling with Mizore. We both lay in bed for a while "We should get out of bed" I say so unconvincingly I didn't even encourage myself to get out of bed.

"We have all day to get up, sleep in for a while."

"But don't you want to see the human world" I asked

"Yeah" she says getting up slowly. We both get dressed head downstairs, at the table I see my mom having some warm breakfast.

"Well looks like the two sleepy heads are finally up." My mom says putting some eggs and toast on our plates."it's not anything fancy but I hope you'll enjoy it" My mom smiles at us. We both dig in not realising how hungry we were.

"Do you want a tour of the city Mizore?" I ask

"That'd be great" she says happily.

"Alright, so where do you want to go?"

"Wherever you want to" she replies

 _Any ideas_ I think a little panicked

" _Why not bring them… to… um, how about your old middle school?"_

 _No, that doesn't seem very fun._

" _Well are there any festivals going on?"_

 _Well there is the floral festival happening tonight_

" _Why don't you bring her there?"_

 _Ok… what about the time in between?_

" _Take a tour of the town like you said, bring them to some famous temples or something I don't know."_

 _Thanks_ I say sarcastically

" _If you're so smart let's hear your idea?... I'll take that as a no so shut up"_

"How about we walk around town, visit some places and then later on we can go to the Floral Festival"

"Sounds good"

XXXXXXXXXX


	26. Chapt 26: Party Crasher

Mizore and I start walking around town, she was clinging onto my arm as we walked around. Everyone we passed by was looking at us, some would look then shake their head before looking back again. People seemed surprised to see us together as if they knew what we'd been through the past couple of month's. We walked around for a couple of hours looking at different places. Mid-afternoon I decided to bring Mizore to my old school to show her what it was like in a human school. The look on her face was priceless when she saw the school, kids running around everywhere since school was still going on in the human world.

"Hey you wanna see the inside of it?"

"Uh, are you sure it's safe for us since we're…" Mizore asks timidly

"Of course it's safe. I know a lot of people there, they're all really nice." We both walk in and get permission to go on campus as 'visitors.'

"You wanna see my old classrooms?" I say trying to think of what to do.

"Sure" She replies on guard as if people were going to attack her any second. We head to one of my classes, it looked a bit different from Yokai with metal desks and chairs rather than wooden equipment. Everyone was having lunch leaving most of the classrooms empty but the few eating lunch in the classrooms. The bell rang for lunch to end and people flooded the halls, Mizore had to hang onto my arm so she wouldn't get swept into the crowd. A few people noticed me "hey Tsukune" "Long time no see huh Tsukune."

"Wow you seem pretty popular Tsukune" Mizore said amazed

"Yeah real popular" Frosty says sarcastically. I ignore his comment and we walk around a little longer before I run into a group of my friends, all of them didn't end up passing the entrance exams like me, but I got 'lucky' with getting an acceptance letter to yokai academy by my dad picking it up somewhere. "Hey Tsukune you seem to be doing well" he says looking at Mizore who was hanging onto my shoulder like a frightened kid.

"Yeah, how are you guys doing?"

"Eh we're doing the best we can having failed the entrance exams."

"That reminds me how did you get into that school any way, you failed the entrance exams too"

"It's a long story." I say rubbing the back of my neck

"So who's this, your girlfriend?" one of my friends say coming up behind me and smacking me on the back.

"Well ah…" but before I could finish Mizore cuts in

"Yeah, Tsukune and I are together" Mizore says coldly

"Wow, how'd you of all people get a girlfriend Tsukune?" He says half jokingly

"Well it happened at the beginning of the year, I ended up bumping into her and I guess it just went from there" I say nervously. I could feel Mizore getting more and more nervous being surrounded.

"Alright well it's been good seeing you guys, we're going to go catch the parade." I say waving my hand as Mizore and I leave. Mizore lets out a big sigh when we leave

"Why are you so afraid of humans? You were friends with me when I was human"

"I had a bad experience in the past with humans'

"Well now how do you respond to that 'oh well that sucks, guess that kinda stuff happens' Frosty says geeking out.

"What do you want to do now?" I ask trying to change the topic

"Let's just go around town, I want to see what the human world has to offer. Especially the food" she says holding her stomach.

"Alright I know a great noodle place just a little time from here, I used to go there almost every day after school." I say reminiscing.

"Alright that sounds great, let's go" Mizore says as we start walking down the street… *thud*

"Sorry, I didn't see you" I say turning to see who I bumped into, they were tall, scrawny, and had long black hair in a ponytail. They had white gloves, black dress pants, and a white dress shirt that had a loosely tied red tie.

"Oops sorry about that" they say in a friendly tone as they rub the back of their neck.

"I have a bad feeling about him" Mizore whispers as she pulls on my arm to hurry me up.

"Sorry about that" I say before Mizore drags away me before the stranger could say anymore.

"Alright let's get some food" I say as my stomach grumbles

XXXXXXXXXX

"I don't think I can eat any more" I say putting down the 3rd big empty bowl

"Yeah i'm so full" Mizore says putting down her bowl

"So do you wanna go see the Floral Festival?" I ask getting up from my chair.

"Sure, that sounds like fun" she says getting up. We both walk out of the restaurant and start walking towards the Floral Festival. *boom* a huge chunk of concrete next to us explodes sending me flying. My body acts on it's own and I go sliding on ice into a nearby building.

"Oh, it seems like I missed" the mysterious person says before stepping into the light.

"You're the person I bumped into before!"

"Yes, nice to officially meet you Tsukune Aono. You as well Mizore Shirayuki. I've heard a lot about you two."

"How do you know our names and why are you trying to kill us."

"I thought that would be quite obvious, I am a monster hunter. I've heard rumors that you both have taken on 2 vampires at once with your bare hands. I'm interested to see what you both can do."

"What's wrong with you" I say transforming into my monster form. Why can I transform? Wait did Mizore take off my… I look over at Mizore, she was on the floor knocked out with the lock in her hand.

"Yes, she is quite fast. She not only pushed you out of the way, she also pulled off that stupid limiter… but I did had to get rid of her, i'd hate for this fight to be disrupted by such a pest. After all I did spend the time to set up a spell to deter any humans. This our private dance and I don't want any interruptions." He says walking towards me "I don't want you holding back Tsukune" he says almost laughing.

"With all of that out of the way I guess that means the game is on" He says calmly. We both wait standing in silence

"Well I was going to give you the first attack but it seems you don't like that so 'Thunder sprites, pay heed, and strike with your electric shock" a bolt of lightning shoots from his fingertips flying at incredible speed.

"Taking over now" Frosty says blocking the attack with an ice shield.

"You have a very fast reaction time to block that kind of attack"

"What was that?" I say stunned from what had just happened.

"Ah my boy, that was magic, I have the power to cast spells but unlike your witch friend i've honed my power so it gains its power from speech rather than a wand…" I rush him while he's still talking with Frosty in full control of my body Frosty punches him into a wall. When the dust fades a purple circle around them spirals before dissipating.

"Resourceful I see, you got me monologuing I see you're going to be a hard customer". He takes a deep breath puts his hands to make a triangle. "But I believe that a quick end is my best option. Wall of tempest, blow away those who oppose me and turn their bones to dust, turn their flesh into sand." A huge green circle appears "Well only one way I can do this, sorry, no hard feelings" he says whipping his hands to aim it at Mizore who was still knocked out from the first lightning bolt.

"Don't even think about it" Frosty says not relinquishing control to me "it'd be suicide to block something like that"

I have to try I think taking control of my body. I jump in front of Mizore and throw up the biggest ice wall I could muster freezing myself to the ground. The wind hit the wall grinding away the ice with incredible speed. It's tearing it apart faster than I can fix it.

"Well look at that it worked perfectly" he says laying down a green stone on the floor in front of him which kept the wind going as he russells through his pocket. He pulls out a small red stone

"This is going to cost me a fortune to replace this Philosopher's Stone but it'll be worth it" he says flicking it into the air. He catches it in his left hand pointing it out in a first and putting his right hands palm facing me "I am he who slays and captures gods, I am the one who knows the end and the founder of Genesis, now return thyself to the cycle of providence, the five elements to elements…"

"If you don't move your going to die!"

If I do the wind will rip Mizore to pieces

"It's her life of both of yours, I can't block a spell this powerful"

Well then there's no choice

"And sever the link woven between images and the truth…" he continues

"You need to choose!"

"I declare that all creation shall perish here at the distant dims of the void"

I got it I think grabbing Mizore with one hand. I focus all my remaining power into my legs and jump and as the ice wall breaks and he finishes the chant

"Black magic EXTINCTION RAY!" The ground below us turns to dust as a white beam appears creating a blinding light. The light lasts for a second before fading as I fall to the ground feeling exhausted. I lay Mizore down, I stand up and look over at the monster hunter who was now on the ground, his skin completely grey. I walk over to him cautiously

"There's no way he's dead but he should at least be too weak to fight if not knocked out"

Well only one way to find out

"Are you ok?" I ask as he coughs out blood

"I guess this is what happens when you use a spell that's beyond your means… I have to know how did you dodge it? How did you dodge the ray?" he says between coughs

"I relied on someone… special…"

"So love does have power" he says looking at Mizore. Frosty takes over of my voice

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? OF COURSE IT WASN'T LOVE!" Frosty bellows "He relied on the power of me, you know a GOD!. *Pff* What a cop out that'd be if that actually happened, I had to use some of my own power to save this dumbass. Gah, forget it" Frosty says pouting. He looks up at me

"Well that explains the power, until we meet again" he says before a flashing light blinds me. When I could see again he was long gone "God damnit, that fucking… are you serious!" Frosty yells in frustration stomping his foot on the floor making the concrete crack all over like it was a ceramic plate. "I am so PISSED OFF! I was gonna kill that… GOD! FUCK! Well this has been too much for one day we're going home" Frosty says before giving me control. The spell the monster hunter put up to deter humans disappears as people start to flood the area where we had just fought. I grab Mizore and run before the people notices the damage.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Who would do such a thing? A terrorist attack in the middle of the day. Thankfully nobody was hurt, especially you 2. You were near there when that happened right?" My mom says turning off the T.V. to look at us.

"Yeah we were only a few blocks away Mrs. Aono" Mizore says kindly.

You don't know the half of it

"Ugh, what am I going to do with you" Frosty groans

XXXXXXXXXX


End file.
